China Doll
by Madame Meg
Summary: All Bella ever wanted was love from her father, King Charlie. But when he starts to love her in the wrong way, she escapes, disguised. A vampire prince called Edward saves her from starvation, but can he save her from her father that pursues her? AU.
1. Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. I do not own this idea, either. It is based very loosely off of a Fairytale which goes by numerous names. Only the basic plot was taken, though, seeing as how everything else is from my own imagination. **

"You have the most beautiful voice, Bella!" I blushed at my father's compliment, a big grin making its way onto my face. My father was hardly ever around, and when he was around he was always so busy. He never usually complimented me, and when he did it was something I got incredibly excited about. I had always felt like a failure. I just couldn't live up to my mother -- my beautiful, perfect, and unfortunately, dead mother. People claimed that my mother was a Goddess sent down to earth, for she was beautiful, graceful, talked just the right amount, talented in everything a woman should be and did... well, _everything_ correctly.

I was the exact opposite.

I was plain, probably the clumsiest girl you would ever meet, talked way too much and was often told to be quiet, couldn't paint, dance or play any instruments without anyone within one hundred yards covering their ears. I blushed way too much, stuttered when confronted by a handsome man, stranger or not and constantly made a fool of myself and my father. The only thing I had inherited from my mother was her talent to sing, but I was not as good as my mother had been. My mother's voice had been known to be like an angel, luring any man nearby to her. My voice was just nice.

I had gotten too much of my father in me.

My father had never gotten over her death. My mother had died in childbirth, and occasionally I wondered if my father blamed me for it. I saw how he examined me, his small beady eyes squinting at me, searching for something that resembled my mother. When he couldn't find anything but my voice, he had me perform at every ball we went to. I assumed he was trying to show me off to everyone else, to try and claim that I was just like her; to try and pretend I was someone he could be proud of.

My mother, Renee, had been someone everyone, whether they knew her or not, had worshiped. A war had been fought between my kingdom and this other kingdom. My father, Charlie, had won, killing the other king in the process. His son, King James, took over after him. Apparently, James had also lusted after my mother, but had not gone to war once more over it. It was rumored James was a vampire, but I thought that was ridiculous. It was also rumored that the Cullen's, another royal family, were vampires and the Black's, a royal family, werewolves. I knew otherwise.

Mythical creatures did not exist.

"Will I be performing tonight?" My voice was quiet, trying not to startle my father. Even if he spoke first, loud voices made him jump. I saw my music teacher, who I had just been practicing with, examining my father with lust evident in her eyes. She wasn't lusting for my father really, though. He wasn't that good looking of a man, if I was going to be honest. She was, however, lusting after the money and power my father held. Often, people presumed that those with money and power were attractive, and so fooled themselves into believing such.

"Of course, of course!" My father laughed. "Get dressed up real nice, dear. People from all of the other kingdoms will be coming." He reached over to grab my chin, tilting my head upwards so I was looking into his eyes. "You'll be the prettiest girl there, Bells." He smiled warmly, releasing my chin to reach over and pat my head lightly. A blush filled my cheeks; that was nothing unusual and I grinned once more. So he thought I was pretty? I would never be the perfection my mother had been, but perhaps there was still a chance I could make him proud of me.

He turned to walk away, but I reached out, laying my hand on his upper arm. It was a bold move of me to do, considering we hardly ever conversed. And when they did, it was my father instructing me to do this or do that. I was most obedient when it came towards his requests, and I always struggled to never speak unless spoken to around him. "Father, may I ask you something?" My father was quiet for a moment, before he turned back around to face me.

"Of course, Bells. What is troubling you?" To my relief, he didn't seem upset about my boldness; amused, in a way.

"I was wondering, father, if you planned to search for a wife at this ball." I saw the corner of his lips tugging now, his eyebrows knitting together as stress overwhelmed him. His forehead creased as he brought his arms up to cover his chest, his stance that of defensive. He didn't seem mad, which was rather odd, just upset and in deep contemplation. He appeared sad, in a way. I knew he was reluctant to take a bride, but he needed to have another child with a wife; a son. Being a female, I couldn't take over the kingdom, for those around me claimed that would lead to disaster. That would mean that a foreign king – my husband, would have to rule, and no one wished for that. My only job in life, as I was often instructed, was to marry a nice prince or king and go live in their kingdom with them.

"Yes." He sighed, his shoulders heaving downwards as he dropped his arms. They hung limp at his side. The sadness only lasted a moment, before his eyes brightened up and a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "I suppose I have to. And do you plan to search for a husband, my dear?" I frowned at that, and he grinned at my reaction. I loved my kingdom, my father and everything else here. I didn't want to leave it.

I paused for a moment before answering. "If you would like me to, father."

He nodded. "Yes, Bella. You are at the age where you must start considering who to marry." He patted my head once more. "Tell me if you find anyone that interests you." And just like that he was gone, leaving me with my lustful music teacher. I quickly excused myself, claiming that I had a head ache. I saw my teacher's lips purse in irritation, but she didn't say anything else. You just didn't argue with royalty.

The ball wasn't for another five or six hours, but I figured it was time to start getting ready. I wanted to look extra nice if all the kings and queens and some of their people were going to be there. I summoned some maids, telling them that it was time to get ready. One of them, I had no idea what her name was, looked so proud of me. She'd been a friend of my nurse maid, so she must have watched me grow up. I sent her a warm smile.

There were some maids who were more talented than my ladies in waiting, and these maids consisted of those who knew how to do make-up, dress properly and all of that galore. I trusted them to care for me when it came towards balls and feasts and anything else I had to get dressed up with. I normally refused to do anything too extravagant, however. I wasn't one that loved dressing up.

Entering the bathroom, I held my arms out to my sides, feeling a maid's nimble fingers undoing my dress. It was a simple dress, and I could have done it myself, but father said that is just not what princesses do. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I always did things how I was supposed to. The dress slipped off of me and I reached up, pulling my hair down. Stepping into the warm bath that a maid had prepared, I dismissed them with a wave of my hand, wanting to be by myself.

I leaned my head back, the steam from the hot water rising up into the air. I watched it for a moment, before grabbing a bar of soap and starting to scrub. For once, I wanted to wash myself. I hadn't done that in a while. The maids usually washed me, but I didn't like when they did that. I just disliked being touched by other people, even when the gesture was innocent.

I sat there in the bath for a while, scrubbing at my skin, and spots of it were turning red. I wanted to look extra clean for the ball and impress all the men, and therefore impress father. Sure, I got dressed up nice and pretty and wore some make-up to every ball, but I never went full out. (And I never really put much effort into it. Getting ready was always a last minute thing, much to the disappointment of those around me.) Well, tonight I wanted to look like a grown up if I was to try and find my future husband. I didn't want to be a child that everyone thought looked adorable. (Or annoying, if you chose to look at it that way, I presumed.)

There was a quiet knocking on the door, and I looked up.

"Yes?"

"My lady, is there anything you need help with?" It was a maid, sounding nervous as can be. She must be worried I couldn't even bathe myself properly. I exhaled soundly, knowing she could hear me loud and clear. It was rather irksome that they thought me so immobile that I could not wash my entity.

"I'll need some help washing my hair." And just like that, two of the maids walked in, assuming that meant I had summoned them, one carrying an empty bucket. She filled it up with water while the other maid scrubbed my hair with shampoo, her fingers scratching my head. They seemed to want me to be extra clean as well, and I sent them both a smile. It was nice, knowing that the maids cared that I would like nice at the ball. (Or maybe they just didn't want me to be angry with lack of effort from them. That option seemed much, much more realistic, considering the smile they returned was half-hearted.)

Once they were finished, I rose up from out of the water, immediately being dried off by the maids. They led me back into my room, a cloth around me to hide my nudity. I sat down in a chair, drying my body while I picked up my hairbrush. One maid stepped forward to help me dry off, or perhaps help me brush my hair, but I shot her a glare – I was not incapable of drying myself or brushing my hair, either. One hundred strokes to my hair; that is what I was taught, anyway. I began stroking it, counting it aloud. A maid offered to do it for me, but I declined.

However, I was in need of my outfit.

"Go fetch my petite coat, dress and corset." I paused hesitantly here, shooting a glance back at them. "Please." One maid scurried off to grab them, arriving a minute later with them in her hands. I didn't stop my brushing to thank her in fear I'd lose count of how many strokes I had done. "We should do the make-up first, that way I don't get anything on my dress." The maids scurried around, and I wasn't surprised to find that three more maids had joined them.

They did my make-up, applying it carefully. They stopped once I informed them that I was pleased with the results, and it was on to the dress. I stood up, holding my arms out to the side as they gathered my outfit up once more. "Be sure to tie the corset as tightly as possible," I reminded them. People seemed to prefer women whose corsets were tied tightly, regardless of how skinny they were naturally.

They tied it tightly, it piercing into the sides of my entity and making me light headed. I blamed that on the lack of oxygen it gave me. I took a couple of deep, heaving breathes, my chest moving up and down in rapid motions as I did so. "This is," I gasped out, "very tight."

I could see the maids suppressing their laughing, and so I laughed, aware of how ridiculous I must have sounded. The corset was loosened slightly, just enough so that I could breathe properly without it sounding like I had a wheeze in my chest.

I placed my dress on next, twirling around so the skirts flew outwards. I smiled, watching my skirt fall back down once I stopped. It amused me, for no apparent reason, honestly.

Next was my hair. One of my maids had this little object which she'd wrap my hair around for a while, which caused it to curl into a banana curl. I had worn them all last night, so now my usually stick straight hair was curly. I thought it looked nice, but apparently it wasn't good enough. They picked my hair up, placing it in a bun on top of my head. I had no doubt in my mind it looked lovely, but regardless, I frowned. Did I curl my hair for nothing? And besides, I happened to like wearing my hair down.

One of the maids sighed, for she could read the distress on my features, I assumed, before she reached up, bringing some of the curls down to frame my face. That was better, at least.

They started shuffling through my jewelry, each of them asking their own question. What did I want to wear; diamonds, sapphires or perhaps some rubies? Would a big necklace be fine, or would you rather not the distraction? I ignored them, choosing to glance up at the ceiling instead. They could do what they wanted. My sense of fashion was simply atrocious and would only end up ruining how I looked.

There was a knock on the door, and immediately the maids went silent.

"Who is it?" I called out, and my father's voice answered me.

"It's me! Open up, poppet. I have a present for you." My father sounded excited, and I smiled in return, my previous grin having faded. I knew what he had gotten me. Every night before a ball, he got me a porcelain doll. I assumed it was because he was trying to convince himself I was still a child, still his little angel. (Well, that's what I told myself, anyway. The more likely answer was that he was reminding me that he was aware I actually existed.) I stood, lifting up my skirts to open the door.

The maids had risen as well, prepared to answer the door for me. I ignored them. They were as persistent in doing everything for me as my ladies in waiting, and usually I liked that. But I was perfectly capable of greeting my father. I passed by a mirror, shooting a glance at it before averting my eyes to the door. That lasted only a moment before my eyes flew back to the mirror, shock over taking common sense.

Was that me? I seemed to... glow. I looked beautiful. I looked attractive. I looked, well, perfect. I looked... just like my mother. I frowned. I didn't want my reflection to be of my mother – I was my own person. But what I wanted meant nothing, I supposed, when it came towards Mother Nature and the genetics she had given me.

I grabbed a nearby cloak and tossed it over my form, whether to hide what I looked like from my father or myself, I wasn't sure.

"Father!" I cried, pretending to be surprised, deciding to get back to the matter at hand. I knew he would be coming. "What a pleasant surprise." I opened the door, gesturing for him to come in. I curtseyed, keeping myself covered. I heard the maids behind me follow suit, only they would curtsey much lower than I had to prevent from offending him. He chuckled, hiding something behind his back. He entered the room, keeping the item hidden from view. I lifted my skirts once more, sitting down on the edge of my bed, my hands folded in my lap. "Shall I close my eyes as usual, father?" I didn't wait for his answer, closing my eyes as I knew he wanted me to.

He laughed, and it sounded as if he were bending down so he was eye level with me. He placed something cold in my lap, and I opened my eyes. Of course, there on my lap lay a beautiful doll, its resemblance strikingly similar to my mothers. I reached out one finger to touch its pale skin. It was as cold as ice. I brought my hand up to stroke its long dark hair, a mistiness forming in my eyes. While my father was often too busy for me, I loved him for the simple things such as this. I reached over to wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing it tightly, before pulling back. He grabbed my chin, tilting it upwards.

"You're welcome. Now take that ridiculous cloak off and show me what you look like, poppet. I bet you look like a little angel." I giggled, as embarrassing as it was, in response to his words. I just adored receiving compliments from him, for it was not very often I got them. I stood up and he followed suit as I shrugged the cloak off, the doll still clutched tightly in my hand. I giggled again, twirling around for him to see, my skirts fluttering around.

"Do you like it?" I spun around once more simply for the sake of spinning before glancing at his face. His reaction was not what I expected.

His expression was completely blank, but his hands were shaking. He was staring at me, and something seemed to change with how he was looking at me. I took a nervous step back, leaning against my bed. Something about it unnerved me. I took a glance towards the maids – they bore the same nervous expression I did, the younger ones cowering into the older ones. I wish I had someone to hide behind.

His lips parted and he muttered something, but I was surely mistaken in what I heard. It appeared like he said _Renee._

"Father, are you well?"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. He brought his hand to touch his temple, shaking his head slightly. He let out a loose breath, his eyes downcast.

"Yes. I-I'm just fine, poppet." He paused. "I apologize if I seemed otherwise."

I slowly nodded my head. "It's quite fine, father."

And just like that, he bowed, excusing himself from my presence. I closed my eyes once he was gone, my lips pursing together. What was that about? I shuddered, before turning back around to my bed. Dolls were piled on the top of my bed, covering my pillow and some of my blanket. Normally, I tossed them to the side when I went to bed, and the maids or my ladies in waiting put them back nice and neat when I woke up.

I placed my newest doll, who I decided to name Renee after my mother, on top of the pile.

"Come, now, I need to get my shoes on. The ball is to start soon!" I hadn't realized until just then how quickly the time had flown by.

It didn't take much longer until I was done. I could hear the doors to the castle opening and closing, numerous groups of miscellaneous lords and such pilling in. I was to make a dramatic entrance with my father. We did this every ball to call attention to us, well, namely him, since my father was hosting the ball. He would meet me by the top of the stairs and we would walk down together. I glanced down at my feet, praying silently I wouldn't trip and fall flat on my face.

That would be my luck.

That would be embarrassing.

Not that it hasn't happened before.

I met my father by the top stairs, his gaze locked firmly on me.

"You look beautiful."

It took a moment, but I smiled hesitantly, taking his extended arm.

We descended down the stairs, and abruptly the ball room went quiet. That was odd. Usually the room went quieter when we went down the stairs out of respect, but never did the entire room go quiet, for many preferred to talk amongst themselves instead of take note of those hosting this gathering.

It was just then I realized all of their eyes were locked on me.

I could tell by their expressions, the mixture of terror and joy on their faces that they believed, for just one moment that my mother was back. They never noticed the similarities between my mother and me. I never bothered with looking nice, I never did my hair, my clothes tended to be wrinkled – I just didn't care. Who was to judge me but the maids and my father? And only father among those who inhabited my residence cared even a bit for my appearance.

It took a minute before the talking started up again, them realizing that it was not Renee, but her daughter.

"Save the first dance for me, then, poppet? I would appreciate it." I heard my father's quiet voice in my ear. I nodded my head, although I was unsure as to why he asked. I always saved the first dance for him regardless. I looked up at him, grinning, and nodded my head once more to reassure him. When he was ready to dance, he would come fetch me. For now, however, he had to go talk with some of the other people here. It was tradition as the host.

I moved slowly to the side, not wanting to interfere with the dancers. I wrapped my arms around myself, ignoring the glances the men sent my way. So far, none dared to approach me. Maybe it was the glares I sent them on instinct or my body language as I tried to move my body away from their view, but none attempted to ask me to dance at that moment. Except for one guy.

"Would you care to dance?" It was a man, a beautiful man that I could not identify. With bronze hair, pale skin and golden eyes with circles under them, you wouldn't think this boy would be good looking.

He must have been the best looking man I had ever laid my eyes on.

He was handsome in a way that could lead to war; if not for the fact he was a noble and would only marry who he pleased or who his parents appointed he marry. I tried to force myself to smile at this God like man, but I was still too awe-struck. The man appeared uncomfortable, and he kept glancing backwards at another big, burly man who was grinning foolishly, his eyes locked on us. He was impossibly beautiful well.

"I apologize," I began, regaining my focus. I cleared my throat. "But I have promised my first dance to my father, and afterwards, I am going to sing." I gestured around the room. "For those who are attending the ball, but after that, if you would still like to dance, I would love to." The boy appeared relieved and he sent a smug glance back towards the big man. The big one was frowning, almost as if he were disappointed with something.

"Of course," he agreed. His voice was like, well, velvet, I noted. It was soft and smooth and incredibly enticing. I found myself taking a step forward on instinct, wanting to be near this God like man. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening. I saw a short, beautiful, petite girl with black hair stop her dancing, her head whipping around to stare at the man in front of me. She said nothing, but she did not move from her frozen stance.

"And you are?" I questioned. I was curious as to see what kingdom he came from, and why I couldn't recall him ever coming to our balls before.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

That explained it. Their kingdom and my own were not friends at all. I wasn't sure why, exactly. My father refused to tell me. Perhaps it was because he started a war over a woman, simply because she was beautiful… and talented. And, well... perfect. But still, it was not right to start a war over a woman. I was tempted to ask him why our families despised each other, but that might ruin any chance of friendship I had with this man. If he was going to ignore the fact our families hated each other, so would I; for now, anyway.

"And you are Isabella Swan, correct?" I had no idea why he asked me that. I knew that he knew my name.

"That is correct, but please, do call me Bella." I clasped my hands together. He frowned, the corner of his lips tugging down.

"But Isabella is your given name," he slowly stated. He talked to me as if I were stupid.

"I'm aware." I was slightly annoyed now. "But I prefer to be called Bella. Isabella is just too long. I don't need any of that _Isa_ stuff."

Despite the fact I was being the exact opposite of proper, for I wasn't really good at acting like I was supposed to, I could tell he was trying to hold back his laugher. Finally, some laughter escaped his lips, his hand reaching out to grab his stomach.

"Is there some kind of joke I'm missing?" The amused sound of my father's voice reached my ears and I whipped around to face him.

"Father!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, Bells." His head bent down, kissing my cheek, a warm blush filling my cheeks as it always did. I wondered if he could feel the warmth radiating from my cheek. "Are you ready for our dance? Don't worry, I'll do my best to not let you trip." He was teasing me, and I giggled while my cheeks flushed an even brighter red. I took his arm, allowing him to lead me away. I turned to wave goodbye to Edward, the fact my father had ignored his existence not escaping my notice.

Edward waved back.

We started dancing, his eyes on me the entire time and mine on my feet, trying to make sure I didn't trip over my own dress. For once, he didn't tease me or scold me about my lack of grace. The song was long, but I smiled the entire time, my cheeks starting to hurt. I even began to lose feeling in them, but I felt like the smile was glued to my face. I loved receiving attention from my father, and the night of the Balls, attention was always given.

We twirled around the room, people moving out of our way so we could dance where we pleased. I saw a beautiful blond; she was as pulchritudinous as my mother had been, out of the corner of my eye. She looked like Edward in a way, with pale skin and golden eyes with dark circles under them. These poor people – did they never get sleep? Not to mention she was also as incredibly beautiful as Edward. She was glaring at me, a nasty scowl on her face. There was an expression her face I could identify, something I often saw on those poorer then myself.

Jealousy.

I exhaled, lowering my eyes. My father brought his face down so his lips were next to my ear. "You look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. No words can express it." He sighed. "Just like your mother. Do you remember what people use to say about your mother?" His voice was quiet, his lips still at my ear. I nodded my head mutely, too afraid to speak. I wasn't sure what I was afraid of.

"What was it, then?" He seemed amused, judging by his tone. I frowned. Why must I say it? I knew that he knew it.

"That she put the most beautiful flower to shame… and other stuff like that."

I was fairly certain that was the answer he was looking for.

He chuckled, the sound of it low and deep. "Good girl. Do you know what I think?" I shook my head no, wanting to back up from his tight grip. But he held firm, so I didn't bother. I didn't want to offend him, as well. The wrath of my father was not something anyone would even dream of anticipating, even if they were masochistic. "I think you put your mother to shame. While she had many qualities that you don't have, such as her grace, you beat her in intelligence. It is this that makes you so attractive. You can see, just by looking at you or talking to you, that you think for yourself. Your mother was intelligent in things such as painting and playing music, but you... you have a mind of your own."

He pulled his head back, and I stopped dancing. He stopped as well, staring at me, waiting for my response. I didn't respond, just stared at him in shock. Was he jesting around with me? I could tell by his expression he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better, yet I shook my head, taking a step backwards. Luckily for me, the song had ended, so I no longer had a duty to dance with him anymore. One song was enough.

He released my arms, and I noticed they were red from his tight grip. I took another step backwards, curtsying to him. "Have a pleasant night, father. It is time for me to sing." I lifted my skirts, hurrying away from him at a quick pace. He watched me go, but didn't follow after me. I stepped up onto the stage that was in the room, the band patiently waiting for me. I smiled, ignoring them as they instructed me what to sing. I already knew the drill.

I stepped into the middle of the state, one man introducing me to the crowd. They clapped politely before I began to sing, my thoughts elsewhere. I knew my voice was good like my mothers, although not as good, but was I really as pretty? I doubted it. I mean, no one ever commented on my beauty unless I was dressed up. Men never showed interest unless I was dressed up. Surely beauty didn't come from how you dressed and did your make-up?

Perhaps no one ever commented on my beauty because all I ever saw was my father and the castle help. I was a tad bit on the sheltered side. Perhaps they were use to me. Yet my father said that people had never grown tired of my mother's beauty. What if, when I was not dressed up, I was plain in comparison to how they remembered my mother? My beautiful, perfect, always dressed like this mother. That would make sense, I figured. That explanation would have to work for now.

I stopped my singing, the song done. The crowd clapped loudly, pleased with my performance. I smiled. Singing was something I always took pleasure in and something I could be proud of. And yet, there were some people who were not clapping, but instead just staring at me, their expressions blank. I knew that look well enough by good.

_She did well, but her mother would have done so much better._

I was sure that was what they were thinking.

I stepped off of the stage, an arm immediately being held out to me.

"I believe you promised me a dance."

It was the Cullen boy. I smiled, a blush filling my cheeks again as I took his arm. Should I warn him about my not so gracefulness? I considered this for a moment before deciding not to. He might then decide he didn't want his feet trampled, so he wouldn't dance with me. I frowned at the thought. For some reason, I really wanted to dance with this man. Maybe it was because he was so attractive – who could resist him?

"Your performance was more than satisfactory," said Edward. He actually seemed interested in me now, something he hadn't really seemed the time before.

"Thanks! It's not actually my best, because I have a lot of my mind, so it took away some of my concentration." Father taught me not to talk a lot and to only talk when spoken to, but I always broke this rule. I just couldn't help myself. He laughed.

"Oh, really? And what might you be thinking about that had you less distracted? You fooled me, though. You were wonderful." At the word thinking, he seemed slightly distracted. I decided to just accept the compliment instead of insisting it wasn't that great. I had learned from my nurse many years ago to never refuse a compliment, for then it appeared that I was fishing for more.

"I was thinking about my mother and father. How they must of danced at this ball." He let out a quiet "ahhh" and his face twisted into an expression of understanding. I looked away, not wanting his pity. "Please, do not give me your pity." Instead of being offended like most men would have been, he tossed his head back and laughed.

"No pity to you, then." He smiled, teasing me slightly. "May I offer you my understanding, though? I do understand that it must be painful, never having known your mother." We paused in our dancing. I stared down at the ground, not able to meet this man's smoldering golden eyes. I'm afraid I'd make a fool of myself if I did that. So instead I nodded my head, yanking my arms back from his grasp.

And I left him standing there, my stomach fluttering slightly. No way could that male be true. He was just so... so perfect.

Like my mother had been.

I shuddered, quietly exiting the ball room. I usually left early, and father never noticed. No one ever noticed. But this time I could feel numerous gazes of people on my back, and I couldn't help but wish my father's gaze was amongst them. For once, it would be nice if he noticed me, for me. I said nothing, but once I was out of their view I lifted up my skirts, running to my room. My heels tapped against the floor, the sound bounding against the walls throughout the hallway. I remembered the words my father said, the odd way he eyed me. As if I was another person entirely.

I yanked the door to my room open, slamming it shut behind me as I tossed myself onto my bed. I grabbed my newest doll, Renee, and it was then that I knew I looked just like my mother. And for the first time ever, I wished I looked like anyone but her.

**Authors Note: So here is the deal. Leave me honest reviews, but don't tell me how much you hate this plot or anything of that sort. It's a fairytale. I'm doing my very best to keep this story realistic, but keep in mind this is an AU. I'm changing things around, like whom the kings are and what not for the sake of the story. (And obviously, some characters like Charlie, will be OOC) Next chapter, things are going to get interesting.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Cookies to those who do!**

**XOXO**

**P.S: Should I change my chapter length? Such as making them shorter or longer?**


	2. Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

I spun around in a circle, humming a tune to myself. Renee was clutched in my hand, spinning around with me. I had wanted to go outside and play in the flowers, but it was raining. Nothing screams 'fun' like sitting in the mud while rain pours down onto me. So instead I settled for playing around in my room, watching my skirts fluff out as I picked up my pace. A maid, the elder one who had been my friends nanny and whose name I could never remember watched me (I think it was Gretchen), frowning.

There was a knock on the door and I abruptly stopped, my head spinning when I did so.

"Yes?" I called out, placing a hand on my forehead to try and stop the dizziness. Who would be visiting me now? It was a couple of days after the ball, and every guest had been sent home by now. I hadn't done much but lay around my room the past few days, only coming out when it was my duty.

"Hello, Bells," my father replied. I beamed. He had come to see me! He had actually come to see me! My smile lessoned slightly when I remembered his previous day's behavior. Regardless, I opened the door, faking a wide smile for him as I curtsied.

"Good evening, father!" He smiled briefly at my curtsy before lightly pushing me aside, entering my room. He glanced around, seeming to be judging it in an odd way. "It is such a pleasure to see you, father." I gestured towards one of my pink chairs for him to sit, the polite thing to do. I flushed red when he simply raised an eye-brow before shaking his head. Was it too pink? I thought princesses were supposed to be all about pink! (This is why my room was pink, even though I had been offered to have it painted something else.) "May I help you, father?" I asked, now just wanting to get this over with.

He frowned.

"Can I not just visit you every once and a while? Do I need a reason to come and see you?" His tone was a warning one and I, like I was supposed to, shook my head quickly in agreement to please him.

"Of course you may visit me whenever you please, father! I am honored you have chosen to be in my company." The words felt odd on my tongue. Did he just want to converse? That was certainly out of character behavior from him, and might be a bit awkward. I sat down on my pink bed, placing Renee on my lap and clasping my hands. I placed them on my lap, too. My father sat down next to me, the bed bouncing a little. That caused two dolls to fall from my bed. I had many dolls. Not only did I get them from father every Christmas, birthday, Holiday and ball, but every few months I got an 'I haven't forgotten about you yet' doll since we conversed so little.

I glanced back at the over-whelming pile of dolls, frowning. There must be over one hundred porcelain dolls there, yet I loved each and every one of them. They all had their own names, too. Somehow I remembered all of them. I stroked Renee gently, her glass body cold against my human flesh. Charlie was glancing back at my dolls as well, frowning. Slowly he stood up, only to walk around my bed, gazing at the dolls.

"You have a lot of dolls," he noted, and this didn't seem to please him. He reached over and picked one up with his thumb and index finger, holding it away from his face with a disgusted expression about his face. He was holding my first doll ever, Girl. (I was very young, and not very creative with the names I chose.) He stared at the doll in his fingers, it swinging lightly. His expression did not change from the disgusted one. "So childish," he murmured. I raised my eye-brows. Was the man who had just given me a doll a few nights ago calling them childish? How absurd.

"I do indeed have a lot of dolls, father," I confirmed slowly, not sure of what he wanted me to say. Should I say I wasn't very fond of them, so I wasn't really childish? But that would be lying, and father did not like liars. Should I claim they weren't childish? No, I couldn't do that, because that would be questioning my king. That was not allowed. I didn't want to get in trouble. My nanny had usually been very lenient with my punishments, but now that she was dead, I would be left in father's hand. Not something I wanted to happen.

"They are so childish, Bella. So very, very, childish on your part; I am disappointed." I frowned, opening my mouth to speak, but he raised his hand up in the air to silence me. After one moment he turned towards me, dropping the doll onto the bed. His eyes were hard and cold – as was his expression. I took a step back, abruptly afraid of my own father. I wanted to protest that they weren't childish, but his expression kept me quiet. "Get rid of them."

The sentence was so simple, yet I gasped in a mixture of horror and shock. Get rid of my dolls? But I loved them! I'd had them since I was a child! I couldn't do that. His tone had been so final and firm, though. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the very thought of ridding myself of my dolls.

"I won't do that, father. I love them." I tried to sound firm as well, but I could see my words were a mistake almost instantly. He took a step towards me, grabbing my shoulder roughly and shaking me slightly. It was his expression that frightened me more than his actions, though. I wanted to raise my hands to cover my face defensively but I kept them at my sides, knowing it would most likely only irk him further.

"What did you say to me, Isabella?" His voice was low, a dangerous edge to it. I stared at the ground, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know what had gotten into him. I didn't answer, not daring to repeat my sentence and not wanting to grovel for forgiveness. He shook me again. "What did you say?" He was screaming now, trying to get me to repeat what I had said. I pursed my lips, wanting to scream the words at him but fearing what would happen if I did. "What did you say?" He shook me harder.

When I stayed silent once more he seemed to calm down. He stopped shaking me, but instead of removing his hand from my shoulder, he yanked me forward, enveloping me in a hug. He put his hand against my hair, almost tenderly, and his face buried into my locks as well. I stayed frozen; limp, allowing myself to be tugged here and there.

"I expect the dolls gone by tomorrow."

I did not get rid of the dolls.

I tried to throw them away; knowing father would send someone over to make sure they were gone. And just because of that, I tossed Renee under the bed to hide just in case whoever he sent over was ordered to rid of my dolls if they were still there. What I did not expect was for father to come by himself.

He knocked as always, calling out for me to open up, and I stayed completely silent, hoping he'd think I wasn't in my room and go away. But he continued to knock and eventually my maid sighed tiredly. "Are you going to let him in, my lady? Or shall I?" she asked in a loud, clear voice. I glared at her, glancing towards the door. Charlie had stopped knocking, no doubt infuriated that I had pretended to not be in my room.

"Of course," I told the maid, Gretchen, making my voice sugary sweet. "Now that I have finished brushing my hair, I can attend to that. I did not want to lose count during my strokes after all." I opened the door, curtsying for my father. "I apologize for the wait, father. May I help you?" I asked him. I already knew what he was here for, but I decided to play dumb, anyway. Perhaps he'd go away. He lightly pushed me to the side and entered the room, going straight to the bed. I closed the door after him with a sigh.

He was staring at the bed with a blank expression upon his face, the porcelain dolls expressions mirroring his own.

"You didn't get rid of them like I ordered." His voice was cold and cruel. I sucked in a breath, closing the distance between my father and me.

"I apologize, father. It was just so hard. I have grown attached to them and I love them dearly. Please, father. You must understand." I widened my eyes and puffed out my lip, making it tremble slightly. It was the look I always used to get what I wanted when I was a small child. This only seemed to anger him. His teeth clenched together with an audible snap and he balled his hands into fists.

"You are not a child!" He was roaring now, and I gasped, taking a step backwards, my hands flying to my mouth. Tears filled my eyes, but they weren't of sadness; of anger. My tears seemed to be connected to my anger. Whenever I was angry, I cried. Perhaps it was due to frustration. My father would not know this, though, considering he was hardly ever home. He didn't know me well, although I knew him fairly well. I asked everyone what they knew about him, I studied him when he was around, I eaves-dropped on his conversations, etc. I wanted to know my father.

"You are right!" I screeched, jabbing him in the chest with my finger. "I am not a child, so stop treating me as such! You are the one who has given me all of my dolls! You are the one who gave me a new doll just a few nights ago! You want me to get rid of my dolls? Do you? Do you?" I was still screaming, my voice going octaves higher then I knew was possible. I turned around swiftly, throwing myself upon my bed.

I started throwing my dolls over my shoulder at him, not turning around to meet his expression. I could hear the one 'thud' sound as some of them hit the floor, and a loud crash as their delicate bodies broke into numerous pieces. I usually wasn't a violent person, and it surprised me that I wished one would hit him. "I'll get rid of my dolls, then! I'm getting rid of them! Are you happy? Are you glad? The one thing I held dear and you knew that! You knew it! But see, I'm getting rid of them!" The tears started leaking from my eyes but I did not stop my fit. Only once all of my dolls were tossed off of the bed did I stop my breathing rough and ragged. I took several deep breathes before turning around to see what I had done.

The dolls were all over the place, many of them cracked and broken. My father stood in the middle of my room, his expression mirroring my own; surprise and anger. The dolls were scattered around him and I placed my face into my hands. Now I had done it. Not only had I managed to anger my father, but I had destroyed all of my dolls; all of them except for one, which hid underneath my bed. I just didn't understand why after he gave me one, and then he made me get rid of them.

I waited to get smacked, belted, whatever he planned on doing patiently, keeping my face covered. I expected for him to start screaming at me. What I did not expect was for him to start laughing. I glanced up from my hands, shocked and confused. He sat in the middle of the room, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. I placed my hands in my lap, feeling reassured that I wouldn't be punished, but confused as to why he was laughing.

"I apologize."

I hated to say those words, because I wasn't sorry for throwing the dolls at him. I was just sorry that I had broken them, so my apology came out genuine enough. He nodded his head, still laughing.

"It's alright, Bella – just do not do it again. You know," he trailed over to my window slowly, "when I first wed your mother and went to find her, I found her crying in her room. She tossed all of her dolls at me, screaming at me because I started a war over her. She said it wasn't right; people dying because of her." He shrugged and walked back over to me. "But that is the way of life, as is growing up." He grabbed my chin and titled my chin up, kissing the tip of my nose. I yanked my head away, squeezing my eyes shut.

When I was sure he was gone, I decided, although it was still mid afternoon, I was going to bed.

Bright and early the next morning, as I was being dressed, Charlie knocked on my door and opened it, not bothering to wait for me to answer it. I shrieked in surprise, Gretchen hurried to cover me with a cloak and the other maid; I did not know her name, dropped to her knees, bowing her head. Gretchen followed suit, but she rose from her curtsey.

"My Lord, please! The princess is getting dressed. I shall escort you out, if you please." I sighed at her words. This girl was being foolish and was going to get herself beaten if she kept that up. The king did as he pleased and you did not question it. I glanced down at my dress, wondering if I could remove the cloak, which I was holding to myself. I just had to have the dress buttoned up and it was sliding off of my shoulders. Sighing, I knew that was too inappropriate to remove the cloak.

"Watch your tongue, girl," my father warned. "Now shoo." He gestured for both of the maids to leave. I quietly thanked them as they left, sitting myself down upon my bed wearily.

"Good evening, father. What a pleasure to see you once again. May I help you?" He was smiling brightly now, sitting himself down on the bed next to me.

"No, no, Bella. I just... was thinking. I need a male heir, and I think I've found a wife suitable of giving me one." My mouth dropped open with a 'pop' and I leaned towards him eagerly. My father had been rather picky in choosing a wife. He insisted, due to a promise he made my mother at her death bed, that she match up to what my mother had been, which was, of course, impossible. I hoped that no war would be fought over this new woman.

"Who is it, father? You have me curious." I was grinning now as well and he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"You will figure out tonight, my angel." I raised my eye-brow at the pet name but chose not to remark on it.

"You tease me so, father." He laughed at that, patting my head and standing up. He seemed... younger; happier. I wondered if the new soon-to-be wife brought on this change. Perhaps she was a beautiful peasant? That would make sense as to why I didn't know about her. No one paid any attention to a peasant unless you were a peasant yourself. I stood up as well, walking with him towards the door.

"Bella," he began. "I would like it if you'd dress like you did at the ball more often. Trust me -- if you dressed like that every day, no man in this world would be able to resist you." He seemed amused by his statement, enjoying some inside joke. I briefly attempted a smile, shrugging slightly. I didn't really care what men thought of me at this point. I wasn't quite ready to marry. Besides, when I did marry, I wanted it to be for love.

"Very well, father. I'll dress nicer." I opened the door before him and he chuckled, kissed my cheek and then left the room. I sighed, gestured for the maids to come back in, ordering for them to gather a few more maids and dress me like they did at the ball. I groaned aloud, suddenly thinking of what I would have to go through for the next few hours. The maids sent me confused glances, but I ignored them, choosing not to voice my thoughts.

When they were finally done (hours later), I went out to the garden. I loved to go there -- it was so peaceful and calm. I sat down among the flowers, plucking two and placing them behind my ears, in my hair. I giggled, standing up and spinning around in circles, the pleasant scent of all the different flowers nearly over-whelming me. I tripped as I spun around in circles, falling flat onto my bottom. I started laughing, seeing as how I was in private and no one was there to see. I would be humiliated, otherwise.

How wrong I was.

* * *

Charlie stood upon the balcony overlooking the gardens, watching his only daughter spin around in circles. She looked beautiful, as always, but more so when she dressed up like that. He smiled, knowing she had received her mother's beauty. He grimaced when she tripped, knowing she had gotten her grace from him. She laughed aloud, not knowing anyone was watching her.

He turned around to face his counsel men who were scattered about the room, awaiting the big news. He frowned, sitting himself down in the biggest chair which over looked all of them. There were smaller chairs for them to sit in if they deemed it so. He coughed and the entire room abruptly went silent, no one brave enough to ignore the king.

"Good evening. As you all well know, my daughter, Princess Isabella, needs to marry soon, and I am in need of a male heir. I will not," his voice was firm, "marry anyone who does not match up to my previous wife." Nervous whispers went around the room, for it was deemed impossible to match up to her standards. "And I will not let my daughter marry anyone but a man who I know will treat her as she should be treated. I do not trust anyone but myself to treat her like she deserves, and I have found no woman but her that matches up to my previous wife. So," he straightened up here, daring anyone to defy him. "I will be taking her as my wife."

The room went silent, all nervous whispers ceased.

He glanced around the room, waiting for someone to say something. They were all staring at him with expressions of shock, disgust and horror. The room remained silent until Charlie spoke once more.

"Does anyone have any objections? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." His tone had a mocking edge to it now as he repeated the ending to the wedding vows. It was silent for another moment before one man spoke up.

"My lord, surely you jest!" cried the man in evident horror. Charlie narrowed his eye-brows, pursing his lips.

"Are you questioning me?" Charlie snapped, standing up from his chair. The man cowered back in fear and another man stood up in the innocent man's defense.

"My lord, I ask that you please consider. Marrying your daughter will do terrible things to this kingdoms reputation." The man insisted, although it was obvious that was not his concern. Charlie seemed to believe that was their main concern, however, for he sat back down, his posture and expression much calmer.

"I care not what the other kingdoms think." It was true – he didn't care what they thought. "However, I ask that word not get out about this marriage until after it is done with so no one will try and interfere. Am I clear?" No one said anything, but they all bobbed their heads in agreement, exchanging glances of disbelief with other another. "Good. We will wed tomorrow." Charlie smiled, pleased, before dismissing all of them.

Now it was just time to tell his daughter.

* * *

"My lady, I have dreadful news!" Gretchen, the elder maid, actually ran into my room, taking deep, uneven breaths. "My lady, there is an r-rumor going around the kitchens. Have you heard?" I looked up from the book I had been reading, placing it down upon the floor. I knew whatever the rumor was must be a big deal, because unlike the young maids, Gretchen never gossiped. Her face was red, so I assumed she had run here.

I stood up, gently grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the bed. She sat down when I ushered for her to do so and I sat down next to her, clutching her big hand in my own. "I have heard no rumors as of lately, Gretchen. Please, do tell me. I assume it is of importance." She was nodding her head frantically, tears slipping down her wrinkled cheeks. She was gasping now, struggling to breathe as she openly sobbed. I placed my arm around her shoulder, hugging her.

"Gretchen, relax," I quietly told her. It wasn't an order, just a request. "Calm down and tell me what is ailing you. Whatever is wrong, we can make it better." I tried to assure her but she kept sobbing, throwing her arms around me tightly. I stiffened, before returning the hug with both of my arms. The tears sliding down her face wet the dirt that was on her face, it resembling mud. I resisted the urge to grimace in disgust.

"My lady, it is your father." I stiffened. Was he alright? He wasn't injured, was he? I remembered just then he was to announce his future wife to me today and wondered if it involved her. Perhaps she had died, so my father had gone ill with misery? I heard that happened after my mother died. "Your father has chosen a wife. Oh, my poor, poor, princess. He has done something so very sinful." Abruptly, she stopped rambling, going quiet for a minute before speaking. "You must demand gifts that will be hard, if not impossible, for him to get," she was whispering quietly now. I could hardly hear her. "Demand them – use your charm. Get yourself more time."

Abruptly the door was slammed open, my father standing in the doorway. He was looking at Gretchen with a furious expression. She tossed herself to the floor, kneeling before him.

"Gretchen, leave us." I didn't want her to get punished. All too willingly she stood up and stumbled out the door, my father's eyes following her as she ran away from the room. I stood up, greeting my father with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, father; what a pleasure it is to see you!" I couldn't help but think I'd seen him more in the past few days then I ever had in my entire life. It was simply absurd.

He smiled, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards my bed. "Sit down, Bella. I have some news for you." I obediently sat down, him following suit. He took a deep breath, seeming to be at a loss for words. I smiled, my excitement getting better of me. I was very excited to know who was going to become my step-mother – I hoped she was nice and would not be strict in turning me 'into a lady' as my nanny had been.

"As you know, I need an heir, and you need a husband. I need a woman who will match up to your mother, and you need a husband that we both know will treat you correctly. Don't you agree?" He was rubbing his thumb along my palm now and I nodded, yanking my hand back. "So I came to the conclusion that the only girl good enough for me is you and the only man good enough for you is me." He grinned, the smug smile resting upon his face. "We will be wed."

That was the last thing I had been suspecting.

I stared up at him, horrified. I started shaking my head no, standing up and backing away from him. He stood up as well. Every time I took a step backwards, he took a step forward. I tried to remain strong and not cry – it was harder than expected. I continued to shake my head no.

"No, father! No, no, no! Please, father. Please, don't do this." I was begging now, my knees wobbling slightly. My head spun and I gasped for breath, still shaking my head. He had to be fooling me. This had to be a terrible nightmare. My father would never do this to me. I was his little poppet who he loved so very much. He wouldn't do this... would he? He couldn't. Hasn't anyone tried to stop him?

"Do not try and stop me. The wedding is tomorrow. Tomorrow, we shall be husband and wife." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I yanked it back. "And from now on, you shall address me as either Charlie or 'my lord'. Tomorrow, you will be able to address me as 'my husband'." Charlie grinned at this, and I remembered how he had marveled at my intelligence at the ball. Perhaps using that intelligence would be the only way to get out of this wedding.

"We are going to get married tomorrow?" I forced myself to sound angry instead of terrified. "Tomorrow, Charlie?" I crossed my arms across my chest, knitting my eye-brows in anger as he often did when infuriated. He frowned.

"Is something wrong with that, angel?" Charlie asked, and at that precise moment I nearly wretched at the pet name. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself. Panicking now would only make things worse. If I didn't panic now, I should be able to buy myself enough time to panic later. I sighed, the sound coming out angry as I attempted to infuse some of the actual anger I felt into my act. I wasn't a very good liar.

"Well, first you tell me that no man will treat me well enough but you, and then you won't even give me a proper wedding." I turned away from him, afraid that if I met eye-contact I would break down and start crying. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" I tossed my hands up in the air to emphasize my point. "I won't get that dream wedding I've always wanted, either." I sighed, placing my hand on my forehead as if the very thought made me ill.

"And, of course," I continued, having gotten no response from Charlie. "I should like some gifts before my wedding." I sniffed delicately, turning around to face Charlie once more. I widened my eyes ever so innocently, but kept the offended expression upon my face. He was silent, obviously thinking over what I was saying. I needed time – time to get him to change his mind. If he didn't change his mind within the time I bought, I had no idea what I would do. Hopefully, these gifts would be impossible for him to get me, and so we would not be able to marry.

"I want three beautiful cloaks for my wedding day. One must be of gold, like the sun; another must be of shining silver, like the moon; and a third must be dazzling as the stars, and one final cloak that is made up of every animal in this kingdom. However, that one must be painted a light blue. The shade of the sky, to be precise, is what I wish for. I will these cloaks on top of my wedding dress on my wedding day." I tried to sound firm, but I looked up at Charlie with pleading eyes, pouting out my lower lip. "I do hope I am not asking for too much. I just want our wedding to be perfect. You understand, don't you?"

Charlie was silent for a moment, considering this briefly. He grasped my chin in his thumb and index finger, staring at my face. "Of course," he finally murmured. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief, but I figured that might give me away. "I'm so sorry I did not think of that first, Bella. You do deserve only the best. You will look beautiful on your wedding day, my dear. Ten days," he resolved , and the smile came back on his face. I nearly cringed. "Give me ten days, and then we shall be wed." He went to kiss my lips, but I turned my head, his lips landing on my cheek. I smiled as innocently as I could as he frowned.

"Until then!" I bid him goodbye, practically pushing him out the door. It was only a minute before Gretchen arrived in my doorway, her nose red and her eyes bloodshot from crying. She swiftly walked towards me, embracing me once more. I hugged her back tightly, my body shaking violently as I sobbed as well. She stroked my hair for a minute before I yanked back from her, my own face most likely as wet and red as her own.

"What do I do?" I whispered. "I did as you said. I got myself a time – a week, apparently. What if I can't convince him this is wrong? What if he... he tries to..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Gretchen's face scrunched up in disgust at the thought.

"Then you must run. Run to the Cullen kingdom – the Black kingdom would recognize you no matter what you did. King James likes to fool around with his maids, but the Cullen's should be fine." I was nodding my head to everything she said, when suddenly I froze. But I wasn't a maid.

"You must pretend to be a maid," she told me, as if she could read my mind. "The Black's would send you back because they're friends with your father. King James would most likely," she cringed here, "marry you if he knew who you were. The Cullen's would most likely send you back but only with something in exchange from your father to spite him. You must not let them know who you are!"

I frowned.

"How will they not recognize me? I danced with one of the sons at the ball." I cringed.

"You must wait until the cloaks are done and cover yourselves with one. Make yourself dirty -- cover yourself with dirt, mud, whatever you can find. I will get you some blond hair in a box that you can put on your head to conceal your real hair. Also," she was whispering now. "Use perfume at all times! And lots of it, at that. They are vampires, and you must cover your scent."

I sighed. Did she actually believe they were vampires?

"I understand. Thank you, Gretchen."

Two days later, Charlie was knocking at the door. I knew it was him, because the knocking didn't stop and no one else would dare to do that. I quietly crept up towards the door, placing a chair on the front of it in my attempt to lock it shut. Just in time, too, because Charlie was now trying to turn the door knob. I heard something similar to a growl and he started banging on the door.

"Bella!" He shouted, not pausing in his banging. I cowered away from the door, hiding behind my bed. Eventually, after a few more minutes of that, the banging stopped. I waited for at least half an hour to ensure he was gone before cracking the door open slightly, and in front of it sat a package. I reached my hand out, grabbing the package and pulling it inside my room before slamming the door shut again. I ripped the wrapping off, and, like I had expected, inside of it sat a cloak that made of gold shinned brightly. Like the sun.

And it truly was beautiful.

I ran my hand across the smooth material, not able to take my eyes off of it. Finally, after several minutes of just staring at it, I placed it under my bed where my doll, Renee, still sat.

The next day he arrived once more, and once again, I had the door locked with the chair once more. He banged on the door again, screaming in rage as I hid in my room. But once again, after around fifteen minutes, he was gone. And once again, I waited another half hour before peeking out and grabbing the packages he had left. This time, he left two, one that shined like the moon and was as dazzling as the stars. Again, the beauty of them left me breathless.

It took him three more days to get me the last cloak, and once again, I was hidden inside of my room, and he was locked on the outside. I don't know why I hid from him – I think I was frightened that he would try to kiss me again, or that he would hug me romantically, or... or worse. I didn't think of the possibilities. And there I sat, cowered inside my room as I waited for him to go away as usual.

What I didn't expect was for him to break the door open.

**Authors Note: Ohh, what's going to happen? Haha, keep reading to find out. And remember **– **please review. People keep placing it on alert but don't review. While I'm flattered you're reading my story, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. Think of it that way. (Although I'll update either way; they just motivate me.)  
**

**XOXO**

**P.S: Remember, Charlie is going to be VERY OOC. I considered actually naming him something else, because he's going to be like another person entirely.**


	3. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, nor am I claiming that I do.**

My reaction was to drop to the ground, faking sleep. I heard him stomp into the room, and, while I did not dare open my eyes, I knew he was standing over me. I struggled to keep my breaths even despite the fact my heart was thumping wildly in my chest. I was rather frightened he would hear my heart. He didn't say or do anything for a while, and I began to wonder if I was imagining that he was standing over me, and that he had already left. I considered peeking through my eye-lashes to see if he was still there, but decided against it.

Just then, I heard him exhale loudly, and his hands grabbed me, lifting me up from the floor. "Did she pass out?" he mumbled to himself. He placed me in the middle of my large bed, and crawled in after me. He sat down next to me, running his fingers up and down my leg gently. "Bella, my angel, wake up," he murmured, but I could hear the impatience behind his voice. I rolled over, so I was facing the opposite way. I didn't want him to be able to see I was awake.

He started to shake me, far from gently now. My breath hitched in my throat, terror taking hold of me, and so I groaned in annoyance, pretending to be waking up now. He wouldn't believe that I was asleep anymore, seeing as how he was shaking me. "Charlie?" I whispered and my voice was hoarse from fear. That was good, though, since it added well to the act. He smiled, but I could still see the impatience behind it. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, my little china doll. Something is very wrong. Take a guess." His voice was flat. I gulped visibly.

"I apologize for locking you out of my room, father. I just... I was scared, father," I confessed, and his expression went from impatient to furious. He grabbed me by my ear and yanked me up, making me cry out in pain. He started dragging me to my door, his grip on my ear tightening. "Charlie! What are you doing? Let me go! Please!" I screamed as he continued to drag me. I didn't know why he got so furious.

"You called me father!" he roared. I yelped.

"That is because you are my _father_!" I screamed, the anger over-whelming me. My voice broke on the word 'father', but that was due to fright. I cried out once more when he yanked on my ear, his expression only getting more and more furious.

"Apologize!" he ordered, his voice hurting my ears. He never shouted like this, and it terrified me. Tears gathered in my eyes, slipping down my cheeks and landing on the floor. My stubbornness refused to let me apologize, and this only fueled his anger more. Unfortunately, how adamant I was had been a trait I got from Charlie.

"Apologize!" he screamed. "I don't know who you think you are, disobeying me and getting smart with me!" he ranted, tugging on my ear again.

"Ouch!" I screamed, my head being yanked down. "Do not judge me until you have been forced to marry your own father!" My furious words were less powerful as more tears slipped down my cheeks, and did not help me in the least. My words only angered him further, and he dragged me out of my room by my ear, into the hallway. I had no idea where he was leading me, and I had a bit of trouble keeping up with him. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded, but my voice was quieter; meek and submissive, if anything. I was a bit ashamed at that.

He didn't respond to me, and I dug my heels into the floor, trying to stop him. He didn't stop, just pulled harder. I cried out in pain, bringing my hand up to touch my ear. I took deep, even breaths, trying to limit the pain. I wished he would apply less pressure on my ear. His gaze flickered back towards me when I cried out in pain, but he didn't say anything. I saw the smallest hint of a smile upon his face. Was he enjoying my pain?

What a sick, terrible man.

"I hate you!" I hissed. He released my ear, whipping around to give me a direct back hand to my face. I cried out once more, stumbling backwards a few steps. That would definitely leave a mark. Without looking at it, I knew it would be white from the impact before the blood came back to my cheek.

"No, you don't!" he roared. He grabbed me by my shoulder, shaking me roughly. "You love me, Isabella. You love me!" I shrieked, trying to use my fists to push him away.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded once more when he stopped shaking me, choosing to grab my ear and tug me along once more instead.

"To my chamber," he snapped. I knew my face must have revealed the horror and shock I felt, so I looked in the other direction as much as I was capable of. The restraining hand holding my ear limited the amount I could turn my head. "Maids go in and out of your room like they own the place," he muttered to himself. "We won't have any distractions if we are in my chamber, my little china doll."

My suspicions were proved correct by his words, and I forced myself to stifle the gasp that rose in my mouth. I dropped to my knees, covering my face with my hands. He tugged on my ear, trying to get me to stand up. I didn't budge.

"I'm scared," I wailed, sobbing once more for the dramatics. He froze, but after a minute he crouched down, lifting my chin up with his hand.

"What are you scared of, poppet?" he asked. I had to smile at that pet name. I'd had it for as long as I could remember, and it reminded me of when my father didn't intend to marry me. Those were the better days. "Has someone threatened to hurt you?" he growled out. I resisted the urge to laugh at him. Of course he'd never think I was afraid of him. It had to be someone else, naturally. "I'll have their head. Who was it?"

I sniffled. "Nobody threatened to hurt me. I'm just afraid to get married. My entire life will be changed," I whispered. Charlie nodded his head, knowingly, but again, I could see the impatience in it. Where were all of the servants? It appeared that as soon as they heard Charlie banging on my door they had all disappeared, leaving me to fend for myself.

"I know, Bella. Every girl is nervous before their wedding." He stroked my cheek, and I forced myself to stay still and not cringe away in disgust.

"That's why I locked you out of my room. I was just so nervous," I lied. He seemed to understand, but his eye-brows still narrowed.

"Do not do it again. Am I clear?" His voice was firm. I nodded my head eagerly, trying to appear compliant and appease him. "And do not call me father again. I can understand you slipping up once, but do not let it happen again. Next time, there will be punishment." I continued to nod my head, reminding myself over and over again silently I would be out of here soon and I just had to tolerate this for a few more days.

"I apologize," I whispered. He nodded my head, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I was grateful enough that he didn't grab me by the ear that I didn't snatch my hand away. He began to pull me forward, but I didn't move.

"Where are you going to take me now, Charlie?" I asked. He laughed.

"Just because we've made up doesn't change my intentions, my china doll. We're going to my chamber," he informed me. I froze, thinking quickly as to how I would be able to get out of this one.

"What?" I tried to look insulted, but I have a feeling my expression just came out petrified. "But it is not the night of our wedding! You plan to take me already?" I yanked my hand back, whipping around and crossing my arms over my chest. He reached over, placing one hand on my shoulder and running the other through my curly hair. (It was not naturally curly, but I dressed as I would if I were going the ball like he asked.) He moved his thumb up and down along my shoulder, and I forced myself not to move.

"I do. Do you have a problem with that?" I could hear the warning in his voice. A male servant walked by then, his gaze lingering on me. I could feel Charlie's hand tightening on my shoulder. Huh. Funny the servants start coming out now that the screaming match was over with.

I shrugged, trying to get his hand off of me. "I just thought, since I'm your soon to be wife, you'd respect me enough to wait for the wedding." I silently cursed myself, knowing this plan could backfire greatly. "If not, then, well, I'm all yours." I tossed my arms out to the side in exasperation, squeezing my eyes shut. I was terrified of him taking me up on the 'I'm all yours' option, and I knew I'd bolt if he did.

Not that I could really get away from the king. I am his intended, after all.

He didn't respond for a moment, and I made a quick prayer to God to get me out of this situation a virgin.

"Besides, don't you have a present to show me?" I teased lightly. He relaxed, walking around me so he stood facing me.

"You're right. Come now, I am positive you shall love it," said he. He grabbed me hand, bringing me back towards me room. I couldn't contain the relief I felt, knowing what had nearly happened. I tried my best to look eagerly and adoringly at my father, and judging by the smug look that crossed his face, it worked. He brought my hand up to his lips to kiss it as we walked in a sweet gesture, but that only forced me to drop my adoring act to concentrate on not snatching my hand back.

Luckily, he didn't appear to notice.

When we reached my room, I snatched my hand back and hurried forward to the wrapped gift which sat on the floor. I tore it open eagerly, hoping my reactions would satisfy my father and he would leave soon. I pulled the cloak out, a genuine expression of shock on my face. I had thought it would turn out awkward looking, but it looked beyond beautiful. It was incredibly soft, and I brought it up to my cheek, rubbing against it. It felt wonderful.

It looked incredibly warm as well.

"Thank you, Charlie," I softly thanked, looking up at him. I was kneeling on the floor, and he was standing. His smile grew at my gratefulness, and he held out one hand to help me up. I took it, clutching the cloak in my other hand. He did not release my hand.

"I take it you are pleased with all of the gifts?" he softly asked, running his hand along my palm. I mutely nodded my head. "Good, now, I should like-"

"Oh!"

Gretchen's surprised voice brought him back to reality, and his head snapped around. "What?" he snapped. She sneaked a glance at me, but kept her eyes averted to the floor. I did my best help me face, directing it towards her and hoping Charlie wouldn't be able to read the signs.

"I was just coming to help my lady into her night dress so she could go to sleep. She needs her rest, seeing as how her wedding is so soon," Gretchen explained. She wasn't afraid of my father, not while I was there. I would not let anything to happen to her, especially since she was helping me escape. She knew this, too. I was eternally grateful towards her. I sent her a warm smile.

"Yes, yes," Charlie murmured. "Stand outside the door until I come out. Then you may help her." He glanced at the broken down door, realizing she couldn't complete those orders. I resisted the temptation to snort. Oh, yes, she should definitely stand outside the non-existent door. That would most definitely block her ears and eyes from whatever he planned on doing or saying.

"Perhaps we should just continue our conversation tomorrow," I suggested, smiling up at my father. He was still frowning.

"No. Girl, go elsewhere until I am done here," he ordered. I could see Gretchen frown, but she curtsied and did as told, leaving my father and I alone. "As I was saying," he continued, "I should like a reward for all of the nice gifts I got you. They took a lot of time, effort, and money to get. Don't I deserve something in return?" he asked. I didn't really want to answer that.

"Yes," I sweetly replied. "Your reward is that you are marrying me."

Obviously.

"No, Bella. I should like a kiss from you." I could see that my innocence was amusing him. I froze, silently begging the God's for forgiveness for being so sarcastic about my king within my own mind. I wouldn't ever think sarcastically about Charlie again if it meant I could get out of this situation. When I said nothing, Charlie sighed, frustrated. "I am not taking your innocence, Isabella. You will still be a virgin. I should just like a kiss."

"Thank you for the gifts." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, clasping my hands together. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed me by my hair, yanking my head backwards. I cried out in pain.

"I meant a real kiss, Bella. Not like that and you should know that." His tone was a warning one, telling me not to disobey him. I cringed away from him, but he didn't comment on that. I took a deep breath, telling myself just to peck him on the lips like I did to mother and him when I was just a little child. I did my best to pretend I was just a little child, giving him a peck on the lips as a goodbye kiss before he went away for a few nights to some other kingdom.

I leaned upwards on my tip-toes, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. He, however, had other ideas. He grabbed me by the back of my head, pulling me closer. I felt his tongue begin to invade my mouth, the wet and roughness of it making me cringe in disgust. I brought my fists up, beating them against his chest to try and make him stop. It took him a minute, but he released me, allowing me to stumble backwards and fall onto my bottom. Stupid, non-existent grace of mine, making me fall like that.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, Bella, you are so innocent. Intimidated by a small kiss." Intimidated was not the word I would have used, but I let him go on without interruption. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll rid of that innocence soon enough and you'll be all but begging for my touch." And just like that, he left me. My stomach started doing flips of disgust, and I stood, hurrying out onto the balcony.

And unfortunately, I did not make it in time. I was halfway there before I started puking, and that was how Gretchen found me. She pulled back my hair and rubbed my back soothingly as I continued to puke, the tears streaming down my face. When I stopped bringing up my insides, I still sat over there, sobbing to my heart's content. I attempted to wretch a few more times, but nothing came out of my now empty stomach. Gretchen did not say anything but continued to comfort me in the way a mother would comfort a daughter.

"I-I-I'm so s-scared!" I wailed. She shushed me understandingly, pulling me into her arms.

"And rightfully so, but you must be strong for just a few more days, my dear. Just a few more; can you do that?" she whispered sweetly in my ear. I nodded my head, and then leaned it against her shoulder, a wave of tiredness hitting me. My eyes drooped slightly, but I forced them back open. It wasn't often I was capable of discussing my escape with Gretchen, and I wanted to take advantage of what time I had with her.

"How am I going to do this? Won't anyone notice I'm wearing fake hair?" I whispered.

"No, they shouldn't. It looks real, plus you'll be wearing your cape over it. Yes, it gets dirty like normal hair, but it can be washed like normal hair as well." She hesitated. "I have it, but not on me. I didn't want to risk running into your father and him seeing me carrying that. He would get terribly suspicious if that were to happen, I do not doubt." We both sighed then, and that made me giggle slightly. She smiled, her elderly cheeks wrinkling more. "It makes me happy to know you're happy," she told me, wiping away my tears with her thumb. "Now come, we must get you into bed."

She ushered me into my bedroom, placing a cloak in place of my bedroom door. I groaned.

"Is Charlie going to replace that door?" I asked her. She wouldn't know anymore then I did, but she was better at guessing these sorts of things.

"I don't think so. After all, you will be moving into his chamber in a few days." I grimaced, knowing she only phrased that sentence that way in case anyone over heard. I wouldn't be moving into his chamber. He just thought I would. She helped me dress and I climbed into my bed, tucking myself in. It was odd, having no dolls with me. I remembered then that I still had Renee, who was hidden under the bed. That brought me a pang of sadness, and I knew I would have to take her with me. It was hard to think about that night, knowing what Charlie had been thinking ever since he first laid his eyes on me.

"Do you have everything all set?" I whispered as she crawled into the bed so we could talk. I leaned my head on her shoulder once more.

"Most everything." She looked pained, so I removed my head from her shoulder, placing my hand on her cheek instead.

"What is wrong, Gretchen?" I whispered.

"I am... worried. If he finds out I planned your escape, he will..." She didn't continue. I frowned.

"Gretchen, if you're going to create me an escape route then please do make sure it does not put you in danger," I ordered. I tried to sound firm, but my voice broke at the end. "I'm scared, too," I whispered, leaning my head against her shoulder once more. She wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders, patting my head gently. "Why are you helping me, Gretchen?" I asked. I wasn't ungrateful for her help. I just didn't understand why she'd put herself in danger like this.

"You are a kind girl. Besides, no one deserves that fate." She sighed. "Absolutely no one."

"When I leave, what should I bring with me?" I asked, figuring she'd know best what to do. She considered that for a moment, her gaze going upwards to look at the exquisite designs on the ceiling.

"Wear a plain dress when you leave. Something a peasant would wear, but wear your third cloak," she referred to the one made from birds, "to the castle. Make sure it is dirty, though, so you look like a peasant." She shook her head, realizing she was getting off track. "Bring your other cloaks, a few fancy dresses and a few plain ones. Make sure no one sees the fancy dresses, but they are excellent for trading. Along with jewelry, so bring some of that. Do not bring any big diamonds or anything of that sort. Just small ones, that you can trade for food if need be. "

I considered that, wondering if I should bring anything else. Deciding that was good enough, I continued on with my next question.

"How will no one recognize me? I danced with Edward Cullen at the ball," I confessed regretfully.

"Make sure dirt covers you from head to toe. All servants are dirty, so you shouldn't stick out too much. Wear your fur cloak at all times so it covers you. Wear the fake hair I will soon bring you, and always keep your gaze averted to the floor. Never meet someone of higher class's eyes. Not only because they might recognize you, but because you will most likely be beaten if you do." I shuddered. That would be incredibly painful. "And wear perfume at all times."

I glanced down at Gretchen's rough, scarred hands, slowly holding out my own. I held it next to hers, comparing them. Her hand was disgustingly dirty, and I almost pulled away from her. It was hard and muscled, scarred and rough. Mine was small, pale, smooth and delicate. There was not a single scar on it or even a speck of dirt. Were my hands going to look like Gretchen's if I went there?

"That reminds me; don't let them see your hands until after you're hired. With hands like those," she gestured towards my smooth, untouched hands. "No one will believe you are a hard worker." I brought my hand back towards me body, laying it gently onto my stomach. I had no idea if I was capable of pulling this off. I was raised to be a beautiful singer, to play the piano well, to paint pretty pictures of fruit and to order others around. Servants were raised to clean, cook, dress others, be submissive and obedient at all times, and learn to do whatever their employer told them to.

"This is going to be hard," I confessed to her, my eyes drooping slightly. She stood up from the bed, her gaze towards the floor.

"Yes, it will be. But unless you wish to marry your father, it is your only option. This reminds me, stay pleasant with your father, please. Keep him believing you want to marry him, or else he'll get suspicious and have you under constant watch. We can't have that, or else our plan will be completely ruined. But for now, go bathe, and then sleep, my dear. May your dreams be pleasant and bring you happiness."

I did as instructed.

When I awoke in the morning, it was, to my extreme dislike, to my father's smiling face instead of the maids. I closed my eyes, deciding I could pretend I had fallen back asleep.

"Good morning, princess. I have a wonderful surprise for you," he practically sang out. I opened my eyes once more, deciding it was pointless to try and go back to sleep, or even pretend I was sleeping. He was ignoring the fact my eyes had been closed, anyway. I didn't say anything, but I did attempt to send him a smile. It was strained, but I managed. "We're going to have a day just for us. I've decided I'll take you out to show you some sights, and we can go to the nearest village." He was beaming, so I sat up in bed, resisting the urge to sigh. "I've canceled everything I had to do today, as well as your piano and art painting lessons today."

"That sounds lovely, Charlie," I lied. "If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'll get dressed for our… day out together." I nearly grimaced, saying those words. I stood up from the bed, my head spinning slightly from the abrupt change in equilibrium. I went to go by him, but he grabbed my arm, tugging me backwards and into his chest. My cheeks flushed a crimson red, half from anger and half from embarrassment. "Please let me go, Charlie. I have to get dressed."

He was smiling now, but it wasn't a smile I was use to. I wasn't very fond of it. "I'll help you," he murmured, his hands gliding down towards the buttons on my dress. I yanked out of his grasp, spinning around to face him. I couldn't contain the horror I felt, or the tears that burned in my eyes. This was just getting to be too much. I wasn't sure whether or not I would be able to last a few more days.

I directed my gaze elsewhere, trying not to stare at him in hopes he'd miss my glassy eyes.

"Charlie, please, the wedding is so soon. You wouldn't want to spoil the fun of it, would you?" I tried my best to sound excited and teasing, but I just sounded desperate and terrified. I didn't sound like a coy, hesitant virgin as I should have to get out this situation. I sounded like I was just terrified out of my wits of him.

"I'm not spoiling anything," he muttered, taking a step to get closer towards me. I shuffled backwards, clutching at my dress in case he'd try and tear it off. I wouldn't put it past him.

"Charlie, please. I am proud to say you do not know anything about the latest fashions, so you would not know what to dress me in. It would be absurd of you to try and help me dress," I tried to convince him. It seemed like what I was saying to him went in one ear and out the other, because it had no affect on his expression or his advances towards me. I tried to think of something else to say.

"You're right," he muttered. "I don't know the latest fashions or anything of that sort. I'll help you undress and dress once more, but you can pick your own dress." He smiled. "With my approval, of course." He wanted to approve my dress? That was rather odd, coming from him. I didn't think he would care about something like that, unless he had some disgusting scheme in his mind.

"Charlie, please. It will make our wedding night so much more exciting," the words burned in my mouth, "if you did not help me dress." I was highly tempted to wash my mouth out with soap, and I couldn't stop the shudder that ran up the length of my spine. My own words frightened me terribly.

"I'm just taking a sneak peak," he muttered once more, backing me into a wall. "Besides, the maids won't be coming to help you dress. I've already ordered them away, and you cannot dress yourself. You know as well as I do that is impossible for a lady to do. Now, turn around so I can un-button the buttons in the back of your dress."

I shook my head. "Please, no," I murmured.

"Bella," he hissed. "Do it, because I have ordered you to."

I slowly turned around, my gaze downcast. Everything I was saying was being ignored by him, and I could not get myself out of this situation. Why couldn't Gretchen come bursting in here now, claiming in a meek voice that she had to attend to me in some way? But no, she would not come, for Charlie ordered everyone away.

I felt his warm hands un-buttoning my dress, leaving a trail of warmth on my back that I could not stand. It disgusted me, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. My hands were shaking in terror and I focused on making them stop. Nothing says 'I don't want you to touch me' like shaking hands. Perhaps, if he saw them, he would think I was simply afraid because I was innocent. I couldn't let him assume the worst, if I was to keep up this act.

The dress dropped to the floor, sliding down my body in a soundly manner. I held my breath, keeping my back towards him. I crossed my arms over my chest, not moving from my spot. I didn't want him staring at my back like I knew he was anymore, but I wasn't brave enough to turn around to go to my closet. His hands were on my shoulders now and I stiffened, hoping they wouldn't go any lower.

"Remember, Charlie, it's just a," it disgusted me to say this, "sneak peak. I must get dressed now, and I do think you've seen enough." I attempted to make my voice light and teasing, afraid that if he didn't leave he'd see the front part of me. Something I didn't want him to see. "So if you'll please leave," I used one of my trembling hands to point towards the door, which was still covered with the sheet. I quickly withdrew my arm, wrapping it across my chest once more. I heard him sigh.

"You have no idea how hard it would be for me to just walk out now," he practically growled out. I stiffened, closing my eyes. I tried to tell myself at this moment it was just a bad dream, and that this was all in my head. But when I reopened them, I was still in the same place, in the situation. "I suppose you're right," he muttered. "I wouldn't be able to stop myself if we went any further, but in exchange for my patience, you must let me choose your dress."

"Okay," I willingly agreed. I didn't care if whatever I wore was out of fashion, and I was rather surprised he'd want to choose for me.

I heard him shuffle off towards me closet, opening it soundly. I impatiently, and silently, counted down the seconds until he would leave as promised. He went through the dresses, muttering to himself. Finally, after several minutes, he handed me a dress. It was green, a pretty shade at that, but I hated his choice. It was too, well, skimpy. A perverted duke had given it to me for a birthday present this year, and while I liked the material and shade of color, I had refused to wear it. It showed a daring amount of cleavage, and it ended right at my knees. Dresses were supposed to cover your feet, but this didn't even fully cover my legs. The Duke had merely claimed to have grabbed the wrong size, the pervert.

With a sigh, I placed it on, not needing my father's help. This was an elegant, expensive dress, but it was rather simple at the same time. I spun around when I placed it on, watching the material at the waist down puff up. I smiled. Well, at least it did that. It was always fun to make my dress spin out when nobody was looking at me. I tried to ignore my father, running a quick brush threw my hair before putting on the matching hat.

"You look beautiful," my father whispered. I ignored him, choosing to place on my heels instead. "So very, very beautiful." I ignored his words, gulping quietly as I inhaled through my nose. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, and I had to continuously remind myself to breath.

"I'm ready," I said blatantly. He nodded, holding out his arm for me to take. I linked my arm with his as a proper lady would, but I couldn't stop the quick, nasty glare I sent him. Fortunately for me, he didn't see it.

We entered the carriage quietly, neither of us saying a word. I hated carriage rides. They were always so bumpy and if you were in the carriage with someone else, it was always difficult to make conversations. My father stared at me the entire time, an expression I could not make out upon his face. When we reached the village we exited the carriage, me holding onto my father's arm as instructed.

People sent us numerous glances – some were looks of admiration, some of envy, some of disgust and, from the male population, lust. We had several bodyguards with us, courtesy of my father's insistence, and they made sure the way was cleared for us. "Come on," my father muttered, tugging me towards a pond which was in plain sight once you reached the village. I smiled, for the pond truly was pretty. It sparkled from the morning sun and I crouched down, gazing into the water

"It's so pretty!" I confessed to Charlie. He smiled and crouched down below me, gazing into the waters as well. I saw our reflections, the sight causing my stomach to twist. There was beautiful me, smiling happily in a child like manner. I looked a lot like my mother, and it was rather impossible to deny that I was beautiful. (That sounds rather vain, doesn't it?) And there was Charlie next to me, smiling as well, but something was off with this picture.

The way I could see he gazed at me in the waters reflection frightened me. Like the way he use to gaze at my mother, but for me, it was more lust then love in his face. We looked like my father and mother use to look. We looked like a couple. And that thought frightened me the most. I brought my hand to down the smack the water, splashing the surface so our reflections became distorted.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked. I stopped splashing the water, watching our reflections go back into place. Instead of smiling this time, my reflection was frowning, and I could see I badly concealed my terror. I splashed at the water again, trying to make our reflections go away. It kept returning. After several more attempts I stopped splashing the water, choosing to scramble away from the water.

"That's it," Charlie muttered, standing up. He grabbed me and yanked me up, tugging me along. "Maybe I should take you home. You don't look so good, and you're acting strange." He didn't sound worried, just puzzled. I nodded my head to going home, and he seemed to understand. "Well, it's bad timing to get sick, but its fine. I just want you to get better in time for the wedding. Maybe it is the blistering heat that is not doing you well."

He continued to tug me along and I examined the people as we walked by. What did they think of us, with his arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me along; with my terrified expression, my feet digging into the ground in resistance? I didn't want him to tug me along so, but he took no notice of that. I saw several disgusted expressions, several sympathizing ones, and a mixture of others.

I saw an incredibly pretty female peasant knitting, a sad expression on her face.

An idea hit me.

"Look at her!" I exclaimed, pointing towards her. Charlie looked over, momentarily stopping our walk.

"I'm looking," he stated flatly.

"Isn't she so beautiful?" I gushed, gazing up at him.

He shrugged. "I suppose she's pretty."

I smiled up adoringly at him. "You two would make a wonderful couple."

He shrugged once more. "Perhaps. But she's a bit too late, considering I'm already engaged." He squeezed my waist, sending me a smile. I turned to stare back at the ground once more.

The ride home was long and uneventful once more, but I took note of Charlie's considering face. He was lost in deep thought the entire ride. When we got home, he grabbed me by the hand, yanking me onto his lap. "Do I not deserve a kiss for being so good to you today? I was going to show you more sights until you got sick. It's not something I do often," he bragged. I attempted a smile, but the memory of the last kiss was still in my mind.

I stood up from his lap. "No," I said sweetly. "You got enough of a reward this morning."

And just like that I was hurrying away, running towards my room. I could hear his voice calling after me, but I couldn't make out what he said. I tripped several times in my hurry to my room – I knew I could wait no longer. I had to escape tonight, once I was sure Charlie was asleep. When I entered my room, I decided I should probably leave and go to the kitchens to summon Gretchen. She had to help me escape, after all. But when I turned around to do so, I bumped straight into Charlie, whose face was turning purple with anger.

"Umm, hello," I said meekly. He gripped the top of my arms hard, shaking me.

"I have been a very patient man lately," he hissed out, his voice coming out rough and hoarse. "And you have been a very, very naughty girl, teasing me with your little cute remarks." He sneered. I gulped, perspiration adorning my brow. I gulped, taking a deep, shuddering breath as my hands began to shake. "I'm not going to wait any longer. I am the king of this kingdom, and when I want something, I get it. I am done with waiting!" he snapped, and just like that he made a grab at my dress. I swung a fist at it but he just grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. I yanked my hand back.

"Charlie, please, please, no, no!" I was screaming, backing away from him. I tripped, my clumsiness kicking in at the worst time possible, falling backwards onto my back. He crouched down and I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks as I waited for someone to come and save me.

No one ever came.

**Authors Note: I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, honestly. I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations. Please review! Next chapter -- the escape!**


	4. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

For the longest time, I simply sat there in shock, my body frozen stiff. I tried to move, to get up and run away, but my legs wouldn't move. I remembered all too clearly the way his hands moved across me and how his dark eyes seemed to gleam in enjoyment. I had begged him to stop many times, but he took no note of it.

I let out a low groan, wrapping my arms around my knees and pulling them to my chest. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. I felt numb, in an odd sort of way. It was a feeling I hadn't experienced before and I hoped I never experienced again. I shivered, and knowing that I couldn't sit there forever I started crawling, trying to find something to cover myself with. The first cloak I found was my newest one, the fur one, and with a shiver of disgust I tossed it on, standing up on wobbly knees.

My legs ached, protesting against moving as I tried to walk. They wobbled in response to my persistence, but I knew I did not have the time to stop and rest. Not unless I wanted to actually marry Charlie and have to go through _that _again. I shivered. He had held no sympathy for my virgin entity, and now that he had taken the innocence from me forcefully, I knew he had ceased all bonds of family between the two of us.

This entire time, I'd been trying to make him change his ways, to see what he was doing was wrong. I'd given him nearly impossible tasks in an attempt to stall for time, more time where he could realize the errors of my ways. Then when I realized he had gotten the gifts, I clung to the small hope he would change his ways before I ran away. What I hadn't known was that I had lost the fight to cure him before it even began.

I hurried out into the hallway, forcing myself to at the very least to jog. It took longer than expected, but I soon reached Gretchen's room, finding her sleeping upon her small, uncomfortable bed. I sat down on it next to it, watching her sleeping peacefully, and with a sigh of regret I placed my hands upon her shoulders, shaking her.

She awoke with a gasp, her eyes darting around the room in fear.

"Gretchen," I whispered, and immediately her eyes turned towards her, her mouth opened to say something. She abruptly snapped it shut when she saw my appearance; my practically nude form, and her eyes widened in evident horror. Her mouth fell open as she gasped, and I knew she didn't need for me to confirm what happened.

"Oh, no, no, no," she whispered, taking in my bruises. "Please, please tell me he didn't," she whispered. Her elderly face wrinkled in concern and I felt like hugging her at that moment.

"He did," I whimpered out, causing her to immediately sit up and envelope me in a hug. I didn't cry, and I didn't say anything. I knew as well as she did that she already knew the answer to that question. I was sure she knew that I knew that she knew as well.

"Gretchen, why me?" I whispered, keeping my voice low so no one overheard us. "I never did anything that bad in my life. Have I? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, baby girl," she whispered. "You didn't deserve this. No one does. This is the hardest part of living in our world today – things like this do happen. And I am so, so, sorry that this happened to you." She sniffled.

"But Charlie was never, well," it pained me to say it, "insane. But now abruptly he is. Why?"

"Bella, darling, you've been so sheltered your entire life," she whispered back in response. "You wouldn't have noticed it, but indeed, this has been going on with your father for a while. Little reactions from you would send him into deep thought for the longest time, and sometimes, when you weren't spying on him," she smiled fondly at me, "he would spy on you. I would see him doing it, but I just never thought..."

She didn't complete her sentence, and I didn't pressure her. Speaking the words aloud only made it that much worse.

"I must leave," I whispered. She looked pained at my words, but she nodded her head, understanding why I had to leave. I was terrified of leaving behind everything and everyone I loved behind; my entire life. But I was even more terrified of the prospect of staying here with Charlie and allowing him to get his way. I couldn't do it.

"I understand. Go to your room; I will meet you there shortly," she assured me. I stood, wrapping the cloak tighter around myself as I felt shivers running up and down my spine. I wasn't sure if it was because I was cold or terrified.

I hurried off to my room, my small feet hitting the floor in a pattern. Left, right, left, right. I shook my head, realizing I was getting slightly dazed. I had to concentrate on getting out of here, not on how my feet hit the floor. I closed my eyes once I reached my room, throwing myself upon my bed. I did not want to see the spot where he had taken me.

I remembered how I had covered my ears and backed away, nearly tripping over my own dress. I had backed straight into the wall, possibly bruising my back. I screamed, thinking someone was behind me to help Charlie. I had turned around and backed away from the wall, only to smash straight into Charlie. I had cried and begged for him to stop, screamed for someone to save me, and yet no one came.

Perhaps no one heard me, or perhaps someone did hear me but did not care enough to help. Perhaps someone heard me, but was too frightened to try and stop him. I could understand that; he would have them killed if they tried to stop him. He was a terrible man, and I knew after tonight I could never just forgive him and move on.

Gretchen arrived a few minutes later, a big bag in her hand. She sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my hair, her gaze sympathetic. I avoided her gaze, too embarrassed, and partly ashamed to meet it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sweetly. "We have a bit of time before you must leave."

I just shook my head, sitting up on my bed to see whatever she had in the bag. Too talk about it, would be realizing that it had actually happened. I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to accept that. She seemed to understand once again because she nodded her head and started reaching inside the bag, pulling out blond, curly fake hair. Upon my skeptical gaze, she smiled.

"Dark hair would have made you looking too much like yourself, and red hair is too noticeable. That only left blond." I smiled; she thought ahead. I took it from her hands, trying to figure out how to put it on. She laughed at my confounded gaze as I looked at it.

"First off, you must pull up your hair," she instructed me. I did as she said, pulling it into a tight bun. She smiled. "Now, you must place it over your head like," she placed it on top of my head, "this." She began messing up the blond banana curls slightly, trying to get it to look messier. It was much longer then my real hair, which I was grateful for.

"No one will believe this!" I nearly snapped. Sure, the hair looked real enough, but my facial features were still exactly the same. She didn't get angry, seeming to understand once more that I was just nervous. I bit my lip. "My facial features are exactly the same, Gretchen. Who will believe this?" She patted my hand gently.

"You will often be covered in dirt and grime, dear. Who will be able to see your face?" She chuckled. "Come down. No one pays any attention to a peasant, anyway. Yes, people will be able to see you're beautiful, but no one will recognize you as princess. Trust me. Now, the youngest, well, physically, Cullen there, Edward, has the power to read minds. But apparently, mind powers do not work on you."

I raised my eye-brow, deciding not to question it.

"There was an entire debate about it here when a vampire visited. They were quite confused. It is a secret that you are immune, however." She laughed gently. I attempted to laugh as well, now beginning to wonder if I should be trusting Gretchen. Then again, I really had no other choice. "But anyway, you should be safe due to that. When we go to balls, King James always brings one of his men that has the power to disable others powers, and he uses it to his advantage. So, no one should notice that either the princess or... whoever you will claim to be is not affected by mind powers. However, regardless, be careful!"

I nodded my head, deciding not to comment on that. She reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of perfume.

"Use this at all times! Understand? They will recognize your scent if you do not use it. If they recognize your scent, they will know it is you and this entire plan of ours will be ruined. So always, always, always use it! Am I clear?" I just nodded along, knowing I would use it, but only to appease Gretchen.

"I understand."

"Good," she replied, smiling once more. "Now you will use this bag," she held up the ratty, old bag she had been using to hold the fake hair and wig, "to carry your stuff." I frowned but didn't say anything, knowing at this point I would do anything she said. I just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. "But first," her eyes ran along my nude form, only covered by a cloak, "let's get you dressed."

She helped me into a plain blue dress, saying I would just look like a "pretty peasant". Personally, I wasn't fond of the dress, but that could also be because I was a bit spoiled when it came towards items. It wasn't really my fault (so I thought), since I was raised to have everything and anything I wanted, and of course, I did want the prettier dresses.

"Gretchen," I whispered as she helped me into my heels. "Why do you help me so much? Surely there must be another, better reason. You are risking your own life for a girl you already know." I sniffled; the realization of what she was risking hitting me. If she was caught helping me escape, she would be killed, as would her family most likely. It would be considered a betrayal to our country; treason.

She smiled lightly, but it seemed strained. "There is no other reason, Bella. My mother -- her name was Madeline, you may or may not of heard of her, was known for doing good deeds. She knew your mother, during the war. She often helped her emotionally, which is how I came to be in the service here." She looked up at me from where she was kneeling, finishing strapping my heels. "She raised me well, Bella. She never would have let something like this happen, so neither shall I."

I didn't say anything, knowing whatever I said would probably make things even more awkward. She stood up, my heels securely on my feet. She grabbed the bag, tossing it to me and heading over towards my closet.

"I'll pick out all of the dresses you'll take with you; you get whatever else you think is necessary." She was rummaging around in my closet, so, with a shrug, I tossed the perfume into the bag, knowing I'd need to keep the wig on. I went over to my dresser, searching for smaller, tradable diamonds. Finding a case of them, I scooped them up and tossed them into the bag. Hopefully no one would ever check my bag – that would be hard to explain.

Gretchen was placing the dresses in my bag now, having chosen two plain ones and two expensive ones used for trade. She picked up two of my cloaks and tossed me the fur one, placing the cloaks in my bag. I bit my lip, noticing it was getting stuffed. I bent down onto the ground, reaching under for my doll Renee. I pulled her out, and wiping away the dust that had gathered, I placed her in the bag. Gretchen raised an eye-brow, but didn't question.

"I'll go fetch you some food to bring," she told me, leaving me all alone in the room. With a sigh, I placed my fur cloak on, bringing it up to cover myself. I did, honestly, look much different with blond hair and when I covered myself. But still, I knew my father would recognize me in a heartbeat if he saw me. I sighed, sitting down upon the bed. Gretchen arrived a few minutes later with a few rolls of bread and a package with two big things of meat. My mouth dropped open.

"How long is it to the Cullen's?" I whispered. Gretchen grimaced.

"You'll be taking a horse, so it should only last a few weeks. This reminds me; please remember to grab some horse food before you leave." She placed the food inside of my bag, but I was too busy hyperventilating to notice. A few weeks, and so little food? Surely she was jesting! Could someone truly survive just off of that? I doubted it.

"Surely you jest!" I cried out. She glanced towards me.

"No, I do not. You must ration your food incredibly carefully, Isabella. If you do need more food, trade for it, but be very wise with who you trade with." I gasped, placing my head in my hands. There was too much to remember, and too much danger. I could be caught so easily, and it would be even more terrible if Charlie knew Gretchen helped me, because then this would all be for nothing. "Calm down, child," Gretchen soothed.

"I'm scared," I muttered.

"I know," she sympathized. "It's understandable, Isabella. If I were you, I think I may have just killed myself by now!" She laughed, a smile blooming on her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it left, a frown taking its place. "But don't you dare try that." I laughed dryly, tossing myself onto my bed.

"I won't."

Before I knew it Gretchen and I were walking out of the door, her leading me towards the stables. I knew the way by myself, but I was savoring her company for as long as I could. I didn't know if we'd ever see each other. When we reached the stables, the first thing I did was throw my arms around Gretchen, hugging her as tightly as I could.

"Thank you, Gretchen," I murmured. "I am forever in your debt. Thank you so, so much." She hugged me back and kissed my cheek gently, ushering me towards a small white horse. The horse glanced towards me briefly then turned away, not caring enough to watch me. I grabbed some nearby horse food, tossing that into my bag. It just barely fit.

I hopped on top of the horse, and kicking in the back, I started off.

Days passed like this. I pushed the horse, Snow, to her limit, staying inside of the woods; the harder path towards the Cullen's. But it was that or I had to enter the open where someone might see me and recognize me. Nobody found me within those days, and I never heard any men approaching, and it made me rather nervous. I wondered if father knew if I had something planned, because it was not like him to not make a big scene.

Eventually I tired of not knowing and eaves dropped on the villagers, leaving the woods to do so. Apparently everyone was aware I was missing, well, 'kidnapped' was what they thought. However, a trail of blue feathers had been found nearing towards King James's kingdom, a false trail set most likely by Gretchen.

I silently thanked her.

Weeks soon passed, and only occasionally did I stop to get food. Nobody recognized me, thankfully. Mostly I just got food for Snow, wanting her to be full of energy so we could go faster and get towards safety. (Well, as close to safety as I was going to get, anyway.) We drank from any river we could find, and that is also where I bathed. More often than not the river was freezing.

I slept on the ground, and sometimes against trees. It was when I was sleeping against a tree that I heard the voices.

"Aww, come on now, brother! It would be fun," a loud voice boomed out. I could hear the sounds of horses against the ground, and I could picture the dirt floating around their feet. That's when I remembered I wasn't home, and that the ground here was always wet and disgusting, never dry, so it couldn't have dirt flying everywhere.

I sighed, leaning my head back against the tree. I had no idea how much longer I had until I reached the Cullen kingdom, and I was dreading every minute of the journey. I was dirty, hungry, thirsty, tired and cold. I didn't dare put on the other cloaks even though the fur one was not sufficient enough. The other cloaks shined too much and would give me away.

"No, Emmett," another musical voice snapped. I froze, recognizing that voice almost instantly. It was impossible to forget.

Edward Cullen.

"Do you hear that?" Edward suddenly murmured, and both he and Emmett came to a stop. Neither one of them moved at first, but then I heard some light shuffling. I could hear one of them pushing away the tree branches that blocked me from sight. Muffling a cry of horror, I climbed inside of a tree trunk whose bottom part had a big opening. I put the fur cloak in front of me, trying to hide my body. Hopefully, they would just assume they had heard Snow. I couldn't let them find me like this! I was a mess. They would never hire me.

But I could hear them walk straight past Snow and towards the tree trunk where I was hiding in. I heard Edward crouch down and peer inside, so I made sure to stay hidden inside of the cloak. He brought one hand out to touch my cloak, not knowing there was a girl hidden inside of it. I did my very best not to move.

"What is it?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I'm not sure," was Edward's response. "Some kind of animal. Odd fur. We have to bring this home to show Carlisle. He'll love it!" I cowered away at that, flinching away from Edward's cold, out stretched hand. "Come on now, little guy," he murmured. Little guy? How offending. Although I suppose he couldn't really know, what with me hidden. "I won't hurt you."

I didn't move, and with a sigh of regret, Edward stuck both his arms inside of the tree trunk, yanking me out by my legs. He honestly thought I was an animal I could tell; due to the fact he couldn't see me. All he could see was my cloak made of bird feathers. I cried out as he tugged me out, and he dropped me in surprise.

"What the hell?" he roared out. I could see Emmett's eyes budge when he caught sight of my dirty face, my fake, long hair spreading out on the ground. "It's a girl!" he barked. Emmett burst out laughing at that, and Edward sent him a nasty glare. "A girl human! What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

I started to cry then, seeing my job slipping away from me quicker and quicker. I would go broke and die of starvation without this job, I realized. Or, without the protection of their castle, I would be caught and sent back to my father. I started to cry harder at the thought, knowing I'd prefer death then to marry that fiend.

"Don't cry!" Emmett said helplessly, shooting a glance at Edward. Edward, who was still crouched down, sighed. He scooped me up in his arms, ignoring my shriek of surprise, and stood up, placing me upon his horse. It was a big horse and it allowed me to be both taller than Edward and Emmett. I glanced back towards Snow, who looked a bit jealous. I almost smiled.

Edward placed his hands upon my knees, his expression firm. "What are you doing here?" he demanded once more. I continued to cry, wiping furiously at my eyes with my hands.

"W-was I not allowed in here? I'm s-sorry! I had no idea it was private property!" Edward shot Emmett a glance at that. Emmett sighed and walked towards me, pushing Edward away from me.

"It's not that you're not allowed," he said as gently as his loud voice would allow him. "It's just that humans shouldn't venture back here. It's dangerous, because our family loves to go hunting back here. So don't ever come back here again, you understand?" His voice wasn't firm like Edward's, rather understanding. I nodded my head eagerly, wanting to appease him.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Edward questioned his expression no longer firm; curious, rather.

I sniffled. "I have lost both my mother and father, and I have no where left to go. My... guardian is unable to care for me, but she said to come here to search for a job." Emmett and Edward exchanged glances again. "Oh, please my lord! Please, please, please!" I begged. "I do not wish to starve to death!"

"You're a very, very pretty girl. Even I can tell that," Emmett's eye-brows were narrowing, "you could have married well regardless. Why not go home and get married to some nice man who can support you? Sorry, it's just," now he looked uncomfortable, "we don't need any more kitchen ladies, and we don't really have any more room."

I clasped my hands together, sticking out my lower lip and widening my eyes like I usually did to get my way. "Please!" I cried out. "I do not wish to marry any of those men! They would treat me terribly! I know so. Please, do let me work here until I can find an appropriate husband."

As if that would ever actually happen.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the room," Edward stated regretfully, and he seemed genuinely apologetic. I put me clasped hands in front of me, placing them in pleading a position.

"Oh, please, please, please! I'll wed very quickly and leave you," I promised, lying through my teeth. Emmett and Edward exchanged a glance, each of them look hesitant. There was a tense silence, in which Emmett broke.

"Tell you what," he began. "We'll bring you home to our mother, Esme, and if she likes you, she'll hire you. She's rather compassionate, so chances are you're all set and hired. However, if she doesn't hire you, you have to leave without complaint. Deal?" he smiled at. I nodded my head eagerly, causing Edward to sigh tiredly. Emmett picked up my bag for me, tossing it over his shoulder.

"You know Esme will hire her," Edward muttered darkly towards him. He smiled and shrugged, hopping onto his horse. Edward followed suit, jumping onto his own, landing straight behind. He gestured for me to scoot up and I did so, allowing him more room on his horse. "So what's your name?"

"Is-- um... well... Madeline," my voice broke. I cleared my throat, trying to look firm. "My name is Madeline. But you can call me Mimi." I would have said Gretchen, but I did not want any traces of my escape to point to Gretchen. Perhaps Madeline was not the best name to choose, but oh, well.

"You are French?" he asked, surprised. "You don't look it. Do you speak it?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. My mother simply loved the name Madeline. I wish I did speak, but I do not, my lord." Actually, I did speak French, and I spoke it well. It was something I had to learn, being a princess and such. But only nobility knew other languages from what I could tell.

"I see," he responded, frowning. "So what happened to your family, if I may ask?" I nearly snorted at that. Of course no one would stop him front asking – he was royalty.

"I am just a poor orphan," I said slowly. "Both of my parents have died, and I have no one else to care for me." That was true in a way. My mother was dead, and my father was dead to me after he decided he could take me as his own to bed and as his wife. He ceased all bonds at that moment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." His gaze was sympathetic. "How did they die?"

I froze, struggling to think of my response to that. It took a moment to answer.

"Illness. They fell terribly ill," I told him. In a way, that was true, too. Mother got ill and died, and my father just got ill. Well, insane if you wanted to be exact.

"What did they have?" he asked, his eye-brows narrowing. I frowned. Why was he asking me all of this? Royalty was not supposed to care for those of lower status, and I don't see why he wanted to know in the first place. Curiosity, I supposed, was why he was doing this.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "The sickness was spreading around my town, and when they fell ill with it, they told me to run. I did so when they both died, so I didn't stick around to figure out what it was attacking the town." I shrugged again.

"Hm," he said sharply. I had a feeling he didn't believe me. "Well, feel free to go to sleep or... whatever you want to do. It's a long journey back." I nearly groaned, but I figured it could be worse. At least now I didn't have to steer the horse, and there was no chance of getting lost.

"Um, okay, thanks," I muttered. I wouldn't go to sleep, of course. I talked when I was sleeping, and I didn't want to accidentally confess to something that should remain a secret. I desperately hoped servants did not have to share rooms.

"No, Emmett," Edward suddenly said, and I jumped slightly. I was positive Emmett had not said anything. I glanced between the two of them, waiting for Emmett to say something else, but he didn't. Just grinned. "Be quiet, Emmett," Edward snapped. My mouth fell open. He didn't say anything!

Edward Cullen was obviously crazy.

I shuddered at the thought, remembering my father briefly. Edward glanced down towards me, noticing my shudder.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord."

His lips pressed into a firm line, but he didn't say anything else. Once again, I was pretty sure he did not believe me, but also did not care enough to question me. I was rather grateful for that fact – it made this easier for me.

It took about an hour, but eventually we reached the castle. It was incredibly large, the size of my palace at home, but much prettier. It was white, with flowers in bloom all around. The scents of them nearly over-whelmed me, but it was a pleasant feeling, rather than a bad one.

"There she is, there she is!" A small girl shrieked, jumping up and down. I recognized her from the ball, although I couldn't help but wonder why she was pointing at me. It was causing a scene. Some of the gardeners paused to look at who she was pointing at, causing me to flush beat red.

The small girl ran towards me, grabbing me by my hand and yanking me down. "Hello, I'm Princess Mary Alice, but you can call me Alice! It's great to meet you, Mimi! We have your room all set and ready, but I'm afraid it isn't much. We had no other rooms left, just this small closet. But it'll work for now!" She was beaming, but my mouth had dropped open.

What the...?

"Alice, you're going to scare her away!" Emmett laughed out, causing Edward to snort. Alice ignored them, squeezing my hand tighter and dragging me away. I could only wonder how on earth she had known my 'name', and how she had known I had come here to work. And how she knew to expect me.

Did they have some way of communicating I was not aware of?

I groaned, abruptly realizing this was going to be harder than expected.

**Authors Note: Right, this chapter is a bit boring. Sorry. The next chapter things will get more interesting, but these events had to happen.**


	5. Hired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

"Here's your room," Alice said, opening a small door that I had to duck to get inside of. "Sorry that it's so small," she apologized. "It was all we had left. You either stay in this room or you have no room at all. We have no room left in the servant's rooms, seeing as how they're about double this size," she gestured towards my small room, "but five or six people are sharing it per room." The room I was to stay in was small and cramped. My bag, a pillow, blanket and I would just barely fit in here. It looked more like a closet then an actual bedroom. I had a feeling I was, actually, given a closet so I'd have somewhere to sleep.

"Thank you, my lady," I said quietly as the servants at home had often done. "It's perfect." Alice snorted at that.

"You are a terrible liar," she informed me. I flushed beat red, turning my face away from Alice so she couldn't see. "But it will have to make do," she informed me with a sigh. "You're probably the last servant we're going to be able to take until more servant rooms are built." She laughed. "Then again, knowing Esme and her compassion, maybe not." I couldn't help but think Alice talked a lot.

"Who is this?" said a voice from behind us. I whipped around, my heart thudding in my chest in nervousness. I was so prepared for someone to point at me and proclaim who I was, but luckily, so far, no one had. In front of us stood the beautiful girl with light blond hair that I had seen at the ball. Once again her eye-brows were narrowed in anger, but this time she was not jealous of me. This time I was just a poor servant girl who had to do everything she said.

"This is our new servant, Mimi," Alice told her, gesturing towards me. I flushed, curtseying politely.

"Good evening, my lady," I quietly greeted her.

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Rosalie snapped, keeping her gaze on Alice. I flushed red again, lowering my eyes. "Why have we taken in another servant?" Rosalie hissed. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know," she confessed. "Ask Esme. But it doesn't really matter, anyway, because I like Mimi. She's a sweet girl." I nearly laughed out loud at that, wondering why she would say that if she didn't even know me. Maybe she was just kind enough that she didn't want me to be sent away and end up starving to death. Either way, I was grateful that she was standing up for me.

"I don't really care, Alice. We don't have room for her."

"Well," Alice gestured around the room, "obviously we do now."

Rosalie just scowled, not saying anything else.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, you'll be working down in the kitchens, cooking the food. I know, we're vampires, we don't eat. You don't have to tell us that." I stiffened and she laughed. "But we're having many guests from other kingdoms coming soon, and with those dogs coming," she sniffed, "we're going to need plenty of food prepared. They shouldn't be here too terribly long, a few months at most I'd think, so once you're done with that you'll be switched to working outside, lifting wood and such for trade." She was abruptly serious, the smile gone from her face. "Be warned if you do mess up, you will be beaten. However, nothing such as rape is allowed here."

My breath stopped at that dreaded word, the color draining from my face. Even though dirt covered me from head to toe, I was positive the difference in my coloring was noticeable. I shuddered, goose bumps going up and down my arms at the memory. I could clearly remember those few days of torture as if it had happened just a few moments ago, the images imprinted into my mind. I forced the tears that rose into my eyes back, not wanting to cause Alice or Rosalie any suspicion. Judging by the way Alice had stopped talking, I figured she had noticed my reaction.

"Are you okay? Don't be frightened of the beatings, Mimi. It happens to every servant, you should know that. Besides, if we see someone getting beaten, we always watch to make sure it's not taken too far." I was positive she was trying to comfort me, but that did nothing to calm me. However, I did not try to correct her in thinking it was the beatings that had me scared.

"Okay," I whimpered out. Rosalie laughed a short, cold, hard laugh at that. Alice reached forward to grab my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry, Mimi. You'll be the perfect servant and won't have to worry about that, I'm sure." Perfect servant. Right. I had no experience in cooking or cleaning for that matter, and I had no idea the 'rules' of being a servant. Were you allowed to talk as you cooked or cleaned? Was singing allowed? What could you get beaten for? But I just nodded my head, deciding it would be best not to say anything else.

"Hurry up, Alice," she reluctantly turned towards me, "Mimi," Rosalie sighed out, turning away from us. "The rest of the family is waiting."

"W-what?" I squeaked out. Rosalie had already left, leaving me with just Alice. She laughed at my response, gently taking my hand and leading me out the door. I grabbed my bag, dragging it along with us so no one snooped in it while I was gone. She didn't say anything but led me towards a room that had a large bath in it, steaming water already inside of it. Did she expect me to bathe? I would have no way of dirtying myself to hide my features if I did that.

"Bathe here and I'll go get your dress and shoes." She laughed at my confused expression. "We dress up all of the servants in tight fitting outfits so we can examine how capable they are at work. Then we take a vote on whether or not to keep them, but don't worry, I already know that we're going to keep you. The only person that doesn't want you here is Rose. But don't worry about her. It's not just you – she's like that all of the time. And yes, I'm aware Emmett already promised you could stay here, but Rosalie had a fit that we pulled favoritisms." Alice laughed, leaving me alone in the room to bathe.

I must have just stood there for a minute, debating what to do. I know Alice thought she was doing me a favor, since I doubted servants got to bathe in hot water that often. Then again, maybe they did and I just didn't know. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. With a sigh, I stripped my days old close off, my mouth twisting into a firm line of disgust. I was completely covered in dirt and I was pretty sure I stank. Then again, I didn't have much luxury when I traveled.

I sat in the water, just soaking for a few minutes as I thought. I could get out now and make a run for it, but I was slightly afraid they'd catch me and question me. If they recognized me, I was doomed, for if they knew who I was, then they would have to hand me over to my father. Even if they decided to keep the fact I was here a secret, eventually someone would notice and tell my father. The Cullen's would have the choice to hand me over or start a war.

Of course if someone else figured out my secret, I could make a run for it and the Cullen's would never know, so there would be no war because they hadn't been hiding me. And if no one recognized me, then, well, that was great.

I quickly washed myself, scrubbing away all of the dirt until my skin turned red. This reminded me of the night of the ball, which caused me to shudder. The ball hadn't been that long ago, and neither had that night my father had truly become a monster. I shuddered once more, closing my eyes and going under water.

I had always loved water. The feel of it against my face soothed me and so I pulled off my wig, washing my real hair as quickly as I could. While I was doing that, there was a sharp knock on the door. I gasped, fumbling around for the wig and placing it upon my head in case the door was opened.

"Are you almost done?" Alice's musical voice chirped out.

"Y-yes, my lady," I stuttered out, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Very well, then," Alice sweetly responded. "Just let me know when you're done."

"Okay, my lady," I called out. I proceeded to duck the wig into the water, scrubbing the dirt away from it. I cleaned it as efficiently as I could before placing my hair up and the wig over it. The blond ringlets fell down my back and almost towards my waist so I got out of the water, deciding not to get it anymore wet then it already was.

I squeezed the water from it, watching it drip down onto the ground. Droplets dripped onto my bare feet and I wiggled my toes, giggling slightly at the feel of it. I had missed taking long baths like that desperately, and I was almost certain that would be the last time I got a nice, private, warm bath if I was to live the life of a servant.

I opened the door the tiniest bit, peaking out, and the first thing that greeted me was Alice's happy face. I shrieked in surprise, falling backwards. I scrambled back onto my feet and used my hands to cover my nudity, my cheeks going beat red. She wasn't at all affected by my lack of clothing or the fact I just fell onto my bottom.

"Are you done?" she asked brightly. I just nodded, too shocked to say anything else. She didn't seem offended that I didn't respond with words and call her 'my 'lady', which is a good sign that she likes me. "Okay, your clothes are right," she brought her hands out from behind her back, showing off a white dress and small white shoes, "here!" I hadn't even noticed her hands were behind her back. She placed them down on the ground and backed up, shutting the door behind her so I was in the room by myself again.

"Thank you, my lady," I called loudly so she'd hear.

"If you need any help placing the dress on, call me," was her response.

I placed the white dress on, and like she said, it was tight fitting; at least, from the waist and above. The skirt fell to my knees, but I figured it was suppose to be like that so they could examine how muscular my legs were. I glanced down at my skinny legs and sighed, knowing my body would not meet their approval. I have never done a day of work in my entire existence.

The only thing I really struggled with were the shoes, trying to figure out how to buckle it correctly. Everything else was simple enough, however, which was good. What I did not need is Alice getting close to me and noticing who I was. I reached into my bag and pulled out the perfume, spraying my wrists and necks. All of the things I had used in the bathroom had most likely muffled my scent, just in case it didn't. And that was just in case they actually were vampires.

I grabbed my cloak, draping it over my shoulders and pulling my hood up in an attempt to conceal my face. I heaved my bag over my shoulder, opening the door and peaking out. Alice was still there, silently waiting for me. My heart started to thump at the thought of meeting royalty – but not as royalty myself. Would they treat me differently? I already knew the answer to that judging from how Emmett and Edward had treated me. Yes. My gaze flickered towards Alice. She treated me just as well; I already liked her.

"You're really pretty," Alice noticed, gazing at me. "Really, really, really, really pretty, actually. I can't find any flaws on you," she muttered. Abruptly, she brightened up. "You really are lovely, Mimi. No, beyond lovely, in fact. You remind me of Rose. But imagine how you would look with make-up on. You would look like an entirely new person!"

And that's when it hit me. Why nobody recognized me. When I had worn make-up that night to enhance how I looked, I had looked like another person entirely. Well, maybe not a different person, but I didn't exactly the same. That explained why even with this blond wig nobody recognized me.

"No, no make-up!" I said loudly, and then covered my mouth. Servants did not boss those of higher class around, and I didn't even call her 'my lady'. "I-I mean, no make-up, please, my lady," I muttered. I was terrified of getting a beaten, but I had a feeling Alice would rather have herself beaten then order for someone else to be beaten.

She waved my words away with a flick of her wrist. "If you don't want make-up, I won't force you. Please, Mimi, don't worry about offending me. Unless you directly insult me, I'm not going to get offended by anything you say." I smiled at that, not knowing what to say in response. 'Thank you' would work, but I didn't think that would convey what I felt. She seemed to understand that and she just smiled, gesturing for us to start walking.

I followed after her, one hand holding the strap of my bag and the other grasping my dress tightly. I hoped they weren't going to send me away -- I really didn't want to starve and I really liked Alice. Hopefully she would stop being so friendly with me and just ignore me once this was over, though. I didn't need any more attention being drawn to me then necessary.

It took only a few minutes before we reached a rather big, elegant room. It reminded me of the room Charlie used to hold meetings with those in high of class. And sure enough, the entire family was here, so I assumed that was what this room was for. I attempted a smile at them, but they all just stared at me with blank expressions, completely silent.

It was a man I now recognized as Jasper who spoke first.

"This is her?" he blatantly asked. Alice beamed at him.

"Yes it is!" She pranced towards Jasper, putting her arms around his chest and hugging him close to herself. I averted my eyes from the romantic scene, choosing to keep my eyes on the floor.

"We can't keep her, Alice," he said tiredly. I could practically imagine her pouting, but I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Why not?" And sure enough, Alice's voice was whining. I glanced up now.

"Because she's just too... too," he didn't say anything else.

"Tiny," Carlisle completed for Jasper. "Look how short and delicate she looks. She's like a porcelain doll. She's going to break if we have her do as much work that is required." It was too bad Carlisle did not know the irony of his statement. The one gift I had constantly received from Charlie and the one thing I had brought that represented the better days.

"Please?" Alice begged. Jasper sighed.

"Well, if Alice wants her that badly, it's a yes from me," Jasper told them. I smiled at that. One more vote to keep me was good.

"I vote yes!" Alice chirped brightly, practically bouncing in place. As if we didn't know what her vote was going to be, anyway!

"She'd starve if we kicked her out," the queen, Esme, told them, her voice gentle and sweet. I automatically liked her – it seemed impossible not to. "So we definitely need to keep her. I'd put my foot down on this, but since Alice looks so happy, I suppose there is no need to." She laughed quietly and Carlisle followed suit. I didn't exactly understand her words, but they brought a smile to my face.

"I say yes," Emmett announced. "Since I already said she could stay and stuff." He kept his eyes averted from Rosalie who was now glaring at him.

"Yes," was all Edward said.

Carlisle laughed. "Well, my opinion doesn't matter, since the majority already voted yes." Rosalie hissed in response, standing up from the chair she was sitting in. It fell to the ground with a bang and she stomped away from it, turning a nasty glare towards me. I wondered if Alice had been lying when she said it wasn't just me, because Rosalie seemed awfully mean.

"Pick that up!" she hissed out. "You are a servant, and your job is to clean and cook. Now pick that up!" she snapped, pointing towards the chair. I blinked dumbly, unaware of why she couldn't when she was only a few feet away from it and I was many yards away. She was still staring at me, so I slowly walked towards it, feeling everyone's gaze on me. That caused me to lower my eyes.

I heard someone stand up and I glanced up. It was Esme and she had picked up the chair, her gaze locked on Esme. "Rose," she whispered gently. "Please, contain yourself. There is no need to be so rude towards her. She has done nothing to offend you, has she?" Esme did not allow her to answer. "No, she didn't, so please be nice."

Edward walked towards me, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll show you towards the kitchen," he said stiffly. "If you'll come with me, please." He strode away from me, but his pace was slow enough that I could keep up. "As you may or may not know," he began. "We'll be having plenty of company soon. The Black family will be coming to stay with us as well as," his lip curled up, "King James. So we need plenty of people cooking, and besides," he glanced towards my fall frame. "I highly doubt you'd do much good working outside."

I attempted a small laugh. "Will King Charlie and his daughter be coming, my lord?" I asked, my hands shaking slightly. I clasped them so he wouldn't see. He frowned.

"No, unfortunately, I do not think so. I feel so bad for his daughter," Edward sighed out. I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"May I ask _why_, my lord?" Pathetically, my voice broke on the 'why'. I was terrified that perhaps he had heard from someone that King Charlie had planned to marry his daughter and that she had run away. Then there would be a much bigger chance that someone would know who I was. I shuddered at the thought alone. "Have you heard something about his daughter, my lord?"

He sighed. "It's not that I have heard something about his daughter – it's that I never do. He obviously shelters her more then what is healthy. The poor girl." He shook his head. We had reached a small door and he opened it, allowing me access to enter it. Inside of it were a bunch of people, all of them bustling around fires with food in their hands. I grimaced. This must be the kitchen. With how many people were inside of it plus the warmth of the fire, it was going to be burning down here.

"Is this the kitchen, my lord?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he responded, gesturing with his hand for someone to come over. I couldn't tell who he was gesturing to. The room was too crowded. But apparently that person saw, because a minute later a pretty girl with blond hair approached us, beaming up at Edward. She curtsied low when she was in front of him, not saying anything.

"Lauren, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is Lauren," he gestured between the two of us. "Lauren controls everything in the kitchen, so you must listen to her at all times. She decides what you'll cook or clean. I hope everything goes well, and good day to the both of you." And just like that he left us and so I turned towards Lauren, a smile on my face.

I was rather surprised to find her scowling back at me. She grabbed a dirty rag from a nearby table and flung it at me, it hitting me straight in the face and leaving a streak of dirt across my nose. I blinked. "Start cleaning over," she pointed to the way back, "there. But first, clean the rag." She stalked away, her heels making noise against the ground as she did so.

I took a deep breath, advancing towards the back of the room. I prayed with all my might that the people back there were nicer.

**Authors Note: Another slow chapter, but again, I needed to get things set up. I'm not going to rush to make things happen, because half of the fun is making this realistic. Next chapter should have more Edward, I think. I already know everything that's going to happen, but I still need to plan what goes to what chapter out. (And I often change my mind... :P)**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please, please, please review! They make me happy and encourage me to update.**


	6. Saved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

"Work harder!" Lauren screamed out over the uproar of the kitchen. King James and King Billy, along with his son prince Jacob were to arrive soon and we were expected to have plenty of food ready for their arrival. Lauren was being incredibly strict, no doubt wanting to impress royalty. If I were still a princess, I'd give her a good piece of my mind. She was so rude.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, the heat of the kitchen plus all of the body heat causing me to burn even though it was winter. I took a deep breath, continuing to work on the bread that sat in front of me. I saw my new friend, Angela, rush by me in an attempt to avoid Lauren.

"You've kneaded that enough!" Lauren snapped, grabbing me by my shoulder and yanking me backwards. "Now go set the dishes up and such." She stalked away from me, her face twisted into a scowl. It seemed like it was permanently like that. I hurried away from the bread, knowing someone else would take care of it. As much as I despised Lauren, I wouldn't disobey her for my own sake.

"Hey, Mimi," Mike whispered when I reached him, helping him set the plates with glasses to bring out. Mike was a nice guy, but he was rather annoying as well. He was obviously interested in me, which was not good for my sake. He might want to marry me, and I told Emmett I'd marry as soon as I could. I couldn't ever marry someone -- they'd be killed by my father if he found me.

"Hello, Mike," I responded, my voice hushed as well. Lauren was angry when she caught us talking, because she automatically assumed we were not working. "How has your day been?"

"Well enough." He shrugged. "Lauren has been pushy, though."

I giggled. "When isn't she pushy?" He laughed as well.

"She's been extra pushy," he corrected himself. "So, when are they arriving?" he asked, referring to King James and the Black's.

"Today, I think." I frowned. I was losing track of time rather quickly as of lately, even though I had only been here for about two weeks. Luckily for me, Alice had not made any move to approach me, but that could have been because I was stuck in this uncomfortable kitchen for the majority of the day. I grabbed a plate loaded with full cups, and with a wave towards Mike, started towards the exit.

Our job today was to finish all of our cooking and place everything out on the table. I wondered why we needed so much food – surely two new kingdoms did not need this much food. Unless they ate like wolves, that is. I giggled at the very thought of someone wolfing down their food like that, not realizing the damp floor that was in front of me.

I slipped, my hands clutching the tray as tightly as I could. I landed on top of it, the glass braking underneath me. I screamed in pain, the sharp, broken glass beneath me slicing into my skin. I winced, sitting up as much as I was capable of. The kitchen had went silent, all of the workers pausing in their work to stare at me. I would have been embarrassed if the cuts didn't hurt so much.

"Get back to work!" Lauren roared, stomping towards me. She grabbed my wig tightly with her hand, so I brought my hands up to grab my head to prevent her from yanking it off. She yanked me up, dragging me towards the door in one swift motion. She gestured towards someone to come towards us, and it didn't even take a minute before I saw who it was.

I didn't know his name, but I had seen him around the kitchen. Two other guys followed after him, smiles blooming up on their faces.

"Beat her. That was some expensive china," Lauren ordered simply, pushing me towards the one I had noticed first. I shrieked, causing him to laugh. The other two guys grabbed my arms, dragging me out of the kitchen. I didn't say anything, my fear over whelming me. I struggled to breathe properly, digging my feet into the ground to try and prevent them from dragging me.

It did no good. One of them alone would be able to drag me easily, I was sure, but with all three of them there it was no use. My shoulders slumped, and I realized I just had to accept the beating like servants did. I had tripped, I had made a mistake and I had to be punished for me. My lower lip trembled in fear, knowing that I couldn't protest this. I deserved this, according to servant's standards.

But that didn't stop my fear. I mentally decided I wouldn't give them the pleasure of screaming in pain, no matter how badly it hurt. I hoped it wouldn't hurt for too long. One of the men pushed me against a wall once we reached an empty part of the castle, but to my surprise, I saw no weapon in their hands. I had at least expected them to get a whip. They were all grinning, one of them reaching out to grab my waist and pull me towards him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked. He grabbed at my cloak, yanking it off of me in one swift moment. He started grabbing at the straps of my dress, pulling them down when I realized his intentions. I gasped, trying to take a step away, but he stuck his foot out, causing me to fall to the ground, my head banging against the wall with a 'thud'.

"No, no, oh dear God, no," I whispered, shaking my head until I was dizzy. He was pulling up the bottom of my dress, and I started screaming. "No, no, no! This is against the rules! I know it is! Princess Alice told me! You'll be in huge trouble if you do this!" I tried my very best not to cry, and I tried even harder to not remember how similar this way to what happened not too long ago.

"You won't tell," he pointed towards me, "and I won't tell. Who is going to know?"

"I will tell!" I screamed, kicking at him. The other two each grabbed a leg, holding them still.

He laughed harshly. "No, you won't. They never do." I realized how true that must be. I had told no one of what Charlie had done; I couldn't even say the words to Gretchen. I don't know why I couldn't even say the words. I had felt ashamed, dirty and disgusted. Of course it wasn't my fault, not really, anyway. I knew that, and yet I still felt ashamed.

"You don't have to worry about not telling. I already know," a voice hissed out, and just like that the man was tossed off of me. The other two backed away, releasing my legs quicker than I thought possible. I looked up, already knowing who would be there, and yet wanting to see for myself.

Edward Cullen stood there in all of his glory, a snarl upon his perfect features. I had never seen him so angry – I was pretty sure his hands were shaking. Then again, I hadn't seen much of him to start with, so maybe this was an everyday occurrence. He bent down and wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me stand on my two feet. I snatched at my cloak with my hand, not wanting to leave my source of protection behind. I could see Alice and Jasper dealing with the three men, their expressions matching Edward's.

Edward started walking at a swift pace, tugging me along with him. I hurried to keep up with him, and realizing I was struggling to keep up, Edward slowed down to a more reasonable pace. We reached a large room rather quickly, the inside filled with numerous portraits and other expensive things of that sort. I realized almost immediately that it was his room.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing towards his bed. I sat down on it obediently, keeping my eyes downcast. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Yes," I responded automatically. I paused, before repeating myself so the words seemed more honest. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." I glanced up at his outraged expression – he was taking deep breaths to try and calm his raging temper. "But, um... are you okay, my lord?" I asked. He chuckled darkly, keeping his gaze firmly ahead of him.

"Perfectly fine," he curtly responded. He didn't look 'perfectly fine' to me. I didn't say anything, choosing to clasp my hands together instead. It was several minutes before he released a long sigh, turning to face me. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. That was inexcusable on my part. I'm just... frustrated with myself. I should have heard their thoughts... I should have..."

"Don't worry, you," I sharply interrupted him. I was a servant. He shouldn't care.

"Jasper felt your terror," he whispered. "We were so just preoccupied; we didn't even hear your shouts. Alice was not looking out for anyone but our families' futures, and she feels terrible." He smiled a little bit at that. "Alice is rather compassionate when it comes towards servants." I nearly laughed. I had noticed that as well.

"I've noticed," I confessed. "And really, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" he shouted, losing his temper once more. I mentally winced, wondering how I managed to make him even angrier when I was trying to make him feel better. "Don't worry about it? They could have... they could have," his voice came out strangled. "I should have heard their thoughts, but I didn't. No one had any idea until Jasper came running to Alice, telling her that somebody was incredibly terrified." His eyes flickered towards me. "On the verge of shock, in fact." Did he believe he and his family were vampires, too?

I laughed lightly, trying to lighten to dark atmosphere. "I'm not going into shock."

He raised his eye-brow. "Still, I'd feel better if there was some food in you."

I grimaced. A servant would have to bring the food, and what rumors would be started if he or she saw me in Edward's room? They would assume, naturally, that I was his mistress. How very humiliating. No doubt the gossip circulating about the kitchens would be about what a slut I was. Of course, there would be some people who were bitter with jealousy; for being the mistress to a prince is the third highest female you can be in society, right after the princess's and the queen herself.

"I'm fine. Really, I don't need any food." I attempted to reassure him of this, but he completely ignored me. He opened his door, poking his head out. I heard him speaking to somebody in a low murmur, possibly a servant that was walking by, and then he shut the door, turning back around to face me. I frowned. I really did not want a servant to see me here.

"Well, you're going to have some just in case." His tone was light, but I could tell that he was trying to suppress another emotion.

"Very well," I sighed out. He approached me, kneeling down in front of me. His expression was guilty and outraged, and he was staring at something. It took me a moment before I realized he was staring at my chest, and with a blush, I brought my hands up to cover it. That reminded me of the glass that had sliced my skin, and I realized exactly what he had been staring at. He grabbed my hands with his own, pulling them down so he could examine the cuts.

"Oh, Mimi," he muttered. It took me a minute to remember that my name was Mimi now. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have heard their thoughts when they first thought about you. Look what they did to you..." He brought his thumb up to touch the cuts and I winced away, trying to avoid the pain touching them would bring. That only made the guilt and outrage on his face more prominent.

"But they didn't do this!" I told him. He raised his eye-brow.

"Oh? If not, who did?" he asked.

"I did." And then I blushed, realizing how that must have sounded. "Not intentionally, of course!" I hurried to correct myself. His eye-brows furrowed.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Well, the kitchen was really busy, and I was carrying a plate that had some cups on it, and then I tripped," I blushed here, "and fell on top of the plate. That glass broke and cut into my skin." That seemed really, really, really pathetic when spoken aloud. Nobody I knew actually tripped and cut themselves so badly but myself. Edward only looked more troubled, despite how humorous that situation sounded.

"Why didn't Lauren send you to be cared for?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"She sent me to be cared for, just not in the way you're thinking." He seemed to be putting things together now.

"She sent you to be raped?" he hissed out, his old anger returning. The hands that were holding mine down from covering my chest tightened, the knuckles turning white. He released my hands, balling his into fists as he stood, his expression once again outraged. I stood up as well, holding my hands out helplessly. I wanted to comfort him, to rid him of that anger, but I didn't know how.

"No," I whispered, defending her. That had been her intention the entire time, I realized. She had wanted them to do that. "Apparently it was expensive china that I broke, and so I deserved to be beaten, because... well, I broke expensive glasses, and we need all of the glasses we can get at the moment." Personally, I did not want to defend Lauren, but I wanted to calm Edward.

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped. "When somebody is injured from working, they are suppose to be sent to Carlisle, or if he's not around, the doctor we have here so we can get them healed properly if it's serious. Besides," he grabbed at a small piece of glass which was stuck to me, yanking it from my chest. I cried out in a mixture of shock and pain. "This doesn't look expensive."

"I'm perfectly fine," I hurried to assure him.

"You wouldn't have been perfectly fine if we had arrived any later!" he hissed. "You were already injured as it is. Sure, things like that servants may be beaten for, but not raped, and if they're already injured they need their wounds to be checked out first before punishment is assigned." I gulped slightly, realizing that I could still be punished for breaking the glass.

"Am I going to be beaten, then?" I whispered. He sent me a glare.

"Well, let's see. You landed in a pile of glass, nearly raped, possibly traumatized, but hey, I'm a monster, I'll scare you even more and have you beaten." He sent me a dry look. "Very funny, Mimi." I chuckled, the relief over whelming me now that I knew I wasn't to be beaten. His sarcasm was also amusing, if not slightly hurtful.

There was a knock on the door then, interrupting us from our conversation. Edward opened his, gesturing for somebody to come inside. And to my luck, it was Jessica, Lauren's best friend who entered with a tray of food. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I knew as soon as she got back to the kitchens I'd be a big topic of gossip. She was visibly gaping, but Edward ignored that factor completely.

She placed the food down, curtseying before leaving us in privacy. Edward picked up the tray and placed it on the bed next to me, letting me eat it whenever I felt like it.

"I'm not going into shock," I reminded him.

"I'd still prefer you eat," was his answer. Shrugging, I began picking at the bread, putting little bits into my mouth. Edward sighed tiredly, glancing at the door. I raised my eye-brows, wanting to question him but knowing I had already been improper enough, forgetting to say "my lord" when needed. Asking him questions would only be even more disrespectful.

"I have to leave soon," he explained, noticing my reluctance to ask him it myself. "I have to greet our guests." He didn't seem too happy about that. "Of course, you're free to come, because I can pretty much guarantee you every servant is going to be there, watching." He laughed, and I laughed as well, knowing they would.

"Maybe," I responded, already knowing I wouldn't watch.

"Well, I have to go now," Edward sighed out. "But take that food with you back to your room and stay there, okay? No going back to work today." I nodded, knowing I wouldn't go back to work today, but I would tomorrow. I wouldn't want people to think Edward was pulling favors for me, since they would no doubt think I was his mistress now.

With one more sigh, Edward opened the door, holding it open for me. I grabbed the food and nodded thanks to him, leaving the room.

"Thank you," I muttered. "For everything."

"Anytime." He smiled. "I'm serious. If someone tries anything like that, come straight to me again, or Alice if I'm not home. If Alice is gone, too," he chuckled, "go straight to Esme. One of us should always be home, and if worst comes to worse, and for some reason all three of us are gone, go to anyone that is in my family. Not even Rose would let someone get raped."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

I hurried away, not wanting to stay in his presence any longer. While I was grateful for his help, things were just felt awkward between us. Besides, I shouldn't stay around someone who might recognize me. I entered my room, placing the food onto the floor. I would savor it and make it last as long as I could. Servants had limited food.

And so I went to bed.

When I awoke the next morning it was just as hard as the day before, if not harder. Everyone was staring and Jessica kept giggling. Angela didn't ask about it out of courtesy, but I could tell she had heard of me being in Edward's room and being served food there by the way she kept glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

Eventually Lauren ordered that I go fetch water from outside, tired of people staring at me instead of working. She looked much paler and her face was expressionless, no longer angry. She kept glancing around as if something was going to jump out at her, and I noticed that she seemed almost sad. I wondered if she was close to the three guys that tried to rape me, because that would explain why she was sad. No one had seen them since that incident.

I grabbed a bucket and left, my eyes roaming for the well. I spotted it after a minute, and I lowered the bucket inside as quickly as I could after I tied it to a rope. It was cold out, and my cloak did not do quite enough to protect me from the winter air. The wind blew around, tossing the bottom of my wig up and down.

Once I finished I turned around, only to smack into something big and warm. I cried out in surprise when I dropped the bucket, the water splashing all over the ground. I looked up to see what had been behind me before I realized my mistake – it was who had been behind me, not what had been behind me. I would recognize this man anywhere.

Jacob Black.

**Authors Note: Yay! A new chapter! Huzzah! Right, there is a bit more Edward in this chapter. There should be plenty of Edward in the next one, too. And the next one. And the next one. And etc, haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please, _please_ review! Thank you.**

**xoxo**


	7. Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

I shrieked, jumping backwards to avoid him. His eye-brows rose and he was obviously wondering about my reaction. His father and my father had been allies along with close friends, so Jacob was one of the few people I had liked that my father wanted me to "get to know". Naturally, before he had turned insane, he had deemed Jacob and me the perfect couple. I knew he thought about arranging a marriage between the two of us at times.

"Hello," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"M-Mimi," I stuttered out. "My name is Mimi."

"Mimi, hm?" he asked. "Well, Mimi, you look rather... familiar." He chuckled. "Did you ever work for me, or have you ever lived in a town near one of my castles? That would explain why you are so familiar looking." I considered lying to him and saying yes, to get myself out of this situation, but lying may cause another one if I was caught in the act of it.

"No, my lord," I confessed.

"Oh." He seemed to be at a loss for words now.

"If you'll excuse me," I muttered, turning away from him to refill the bucket. I placed it back in the well, allowing it to scoop up water before dragging it back up by the rope. I could feel Jacob standing behind me, his gaze burning into my back.

I turned around to face him, the bucket in my hand, attempting a smile.

"Let me get that," he said, snatching the bucket from my hands. I opened my mouth to protest but shut it, deciding it would be best not to question a man of higher status. That would most likely make him mad, and that could possibly result in me getting beaten. Although I couldn't really imagine Jake ever ordering for someone to be beaten; he was, generally, a friendly guy.

"Thank you," I muttered. He laughed.

"Just lead the way!"

I started walking ahead of him, but he quickened his pace so we were practically side by side. I kept glancing at him, trying to distant myself from him without it being obvious. He was just staring at me has if he were captivated – or, unfortunately, trying to remember where he had seen me before.

"So are you excited with King James's arrival?" he asked. "I mean he brought his men and stuff, so now that bloodsucker can't read minds and the other one can't tell the future. I think that's great, personally, but I don't know about you. Are you happy with his arrival?" Jacob asked me, trying to make small talk.

I said nothing, just shot him a frantic look and then looked away. Were these people all foolish, or were the Cullen's actually vampires? If so, everybody that works here must be suicidal. Then again, they didn't feed off of humans, so it'd most likely be safer here than anyone else. No human eating vampires could get inside; I had heard that before in the fairytales about them.

That was only if they actually were vampires, of course. Which they weren't.

"Well, aren't you at least happy with my arrival?" Jacob teased when he received no response. He stopped walking so I did as well as common courtesy taught me to do. I could lie and say yes, or I could stick to the truth and say 'no I was not happy he was here because this caused more complications'. There was a chance he'd recognize me. But, the truth was cruel, so I decided to just stick with the lie.

"I'm very happy, my lord," I said dryly. Jacob laughed, but it appeared like he was forcing it.

"You're very pretty," Jacob noted out of the blue. I nearly groaned. It seemed like everyone thought that, and yet I felt anything but pretty. I was dirty, hadn't had a nice, long bath in quite some time, my hair was all stuffed up and under the wig and I sweat covered me from the kitchen. Oh, and I had stains on my plain dress from food. Yes, I bet I looked like an absolute angel.

"Thank you," I muttered, forgetting all formalities.

"Do you know who my role model is?" Jacob asked. I raised my eye-brow.

"No, my lord. Would you like to tell me?" I hoped that was proper enough, but Jacob just waved my words away.

"None of that 'my lord' stuff. Just Jake." He flashed me a grin. "And my role model is King Charlie." I grimaced at that, memories surfacing back at top speed. I pushed them back, focusing on the matter at hand. "Do you want to know why King Charlie is my role model?" he asked.

I nearly grimaced again at the sound of his name. "Yes," and then added hesitantly, "Jake."

"Because he fought for the woman he wanted." Despite the fact Jake was smiling ever so innocently, I caught the implications. I attempted a smile, taking a step back before turning my gaze to the bucket. I wish he had let me carry it. I would have been out of here by now if he had let me do that.

"That's nice, and King Ch—well, he was a very devoted husband," I responded, deciding to play innocent. I couldn't even bare to say his name aloud, I was rather ashamed to admit. "I can introduce you to some pretty girls back at the kitchen who would absolutely love to be fought over, I assure you." I forced myself to laugh at my remark, and to my relief he did as well.

"No, I think I'm alright," he teased. "By the way, why do you wear that fur coat? While it is quite extravagant," I could see this shocked him, "it also covers your face when you keep the hood up. People want to see your pretty face. No need to cover it." He was laughing to himself, enjoying his own remarks.

Too bad the fact it hid my face was the point of it.

"It keeps me warm when I am cold," I told him. "The weather is cold at the moment, and I need to wear this to stay warm. Not all of us can afford such luxuries as cloaks that do not hide your face and yet keep you warm." I attempted to sound teasing, but I was pretty sure I just sounded bitter. I sighed.

"That makes sense, I guess." He frowned. "Now, I do have one serious question to ask you."

"Yes?" I smiled patiently.

"Would you like to come back to my room with me tonight?" he asked. "I don't usually ask ladies that, but I like you." He was still smiling innocently, and he put down the bucket of water. I reached over to grab it so I could bolt, but he grabbed my arm, pulling him closer towards him. I wasn't angry with him – just petrified of him. I knew he didn't mean to offend me in any manner.

I struggled to breathe properly, tugging at my arm to get it away from him.

"I have a lot of work to do today," I breathed out. "I am incapable of going anywhere but to the kitchens for the remainder of the day." That was my excuse, but Jacob just brushed it aside, smiling.

"It's okay. I can get you out for the remainder of the day." He was still smiling; having no idea just how much he was scaring me. His actions and words were not that horrendous, for I knew Jacob would never force himself onto me, and yet I still found I was absolutely terrified by his touch alone.

"No, no, no," I hurried to reply. "I am quite fine. I really should work."

"No, it's fine," Jake insisted. "We already have more food then we can eat prepared. I can get you off for the rest of the day."

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, still tugging on my arm. He complied immediately and I stumbled backwards onto my bottom. I scrambled away from him, ignoring his confused expression. I felt sort of bad reacting as I was, because I knew Jake would never rape me and I knew he never intended to offend me, but I was still afraid for reasons he had nothing to do with.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Why are you so afraid? I didn't mean to make you afraid."

I didn't answer him, just sat there taking deep breaths to calm myself. He waited patiently for me to regain my posture, his expression a mixture of confusion and hurt that I had reacted like that. I heard someone stomping toward us but I didn't look to see who it was – Jake did. His expression twisted into a scowl and he crossed his arms over his chest once again.

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker?" he spat out.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward demanded and his expression back to the furious one I had seen not too long ago. He glanced at me and then back to Jake, whose gaze was also flickering between Edward and I. I took another deep breath, wondering if I could sneak away without either of them noticing. I really did not need any more attention given to me.

I started to crawl away as quietly as I could, deciding I'd break into a run and spy at them from around the corner. And then, once they were done fighting, I'd rush back and grab my water bucket and go back to the kitchens. My plan was perfect, except I didn't expect both Jacob and Edward to round on me as soon as I started to crawl away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward demanded at the same time Jacob yelled:

"What are you doing?"

I grimaced, sitting myself back down at the ground. "Just... moving to get comfortable, Jake, my lord." That was my excuse, and neither of them really seemed to believe it. Luckily for me, they decided it was better to argue with each other then argue with me because they turned back to each other, scowling.

"Just Edward," Edward snapped to me, and I figured that I being on first name basis with Jacob must have encouraged him to want to be on first name basis with me, too. He must be trying to rub that in Jacob's face. "Now why is she so terrified?" he demanded.

"You wouldn't know if she was terrified!" Jacob snapped. "The leech that controls emotions can't use his powers." He grinned here. "So how would you know if she was terrified?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "He didn't disable Jasper's powers. Jasper convinced him not to."

Jacob's mouth fell open. "You're jesting!"

Finally, Edward relaxed and a smug smile found the way onto his face. "No."

Jacob glanced between Edward and me for one brief moment, before he turned to face me. "I'm really sorry if I scared you there. I'll have you know I would never force myself onto a woman. But, I am sorry that it seemed like I would. But now, if you'll excuse me Mimi, I need to go talk to a friend of mine." He hurried away then, muttering something under his breath. Edward still looked smug until he turned to face me.

"Why were you so frightened?" he asked. "Did those men cause you to be frightened of Black?"

I was silent for a moment, before I decided it would be best just to lie. "Yes," I lied.

His eye-brows narrowed and he approached me slowly, grabbing me from under my shoulders and pulling me up so I was on my own two feet. I wobbled slightly and so I forced myself to relax, not wanting to appear as if I was still frightened. I had over reacted, and to still be afraid would be ridiculous on my part.

"I don't believe you," he stated flatly, breaking the tense silence that was among us.

"What?" I gasped.

"I don't believe you," he repeated. "Now do you mind telling me what happened to cause you to be so frightened?" I gulped at what he said, shock taking hold of me momentarily. I had never spoken the words, not even to Gretchen, and I never planned to. How could he ask that of me – to speak the truth? Common sense told me it wasn't his fault, and that he couldn't have known.

"Nothing happened," I lied once again. He narrowed his eye-brows.

"Oh?"

"Nothing happened," I repeated. He sighed.

"Very well. Now, mind telling me what you are doing outside in the freezing cold weather when you should be inside the kitchens?" I figured that answer must be obvious. I walked past him and picked up the bucket filled with water, holding it up so he could see it. Comprehension dawned onto his face within a moment.

"I was fetching water," I told him.

He sighed loudly. "Couldn't they have sent someone stronger to do that? You'll catch your death out here." I frowned. I was plenty strong! Perhaps not strong enough to carry the water bucket around easily, but strong enough that I could carry it around with some hard work. And that was decently strong. Well, sort of.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "I can do this." But either way, Edward reached over and grabbed the bucket for me, gesturing for us to start walking. I followed after him, struggling to keep pace with his quick movements.

"By the way," he began. "You haven't seen anything... overly expensive around, have you? We're on the search for it."

I gazed up at him. "What does it look like?" I asked him softly, having used up all of my breath in just keeping pace with him. Most everything here was overly expensive. "Perhaps I can help you find it. Or if I can't find it, I'm sure one of my friends knows where it is. The servants here go most everywhere, since we have to clean and deliver food. I think we can help you."

He smiled down at me, chuckling. "That is very sweet of you, Mimi." He sighed. "The thing is, we don't know what it looks like. We're just assuming that it is incredibly expensive."

I was baffled. "You... don't know what it looks like?"

"No, unfortunately." He didn't continue, obviously wanting to drop the subject, and I got a bad feeling. I shuddered, and even though I knew it was against the rules of being a servant, I continued to press him for answers.

"Then why are you looking for it?" I asked. He sent me a look that I couldn't make out before facing ahead once again.

"Because we were asked to do that." He was being rather brief, I couldn't help but think.

"By who?" I pressed. He shot me an annoyed glance.

"You talk a lot," he noted. I smiled up at him.

"I'm often very curious," I confessed. He chuckled, his annoyance, thankfully, lessoning.

"I've noticed." Unfortunately, he did not answer my question, so I would have to continue to press him. We had stopped walking now, and despite the chill that ran up and down my spine from the cold, I did not want to move from this spot. I felt quite content and safe, standing here with him, even if I was starting to believe he might actually be a vampire.

But I wasn't going to believe that until I had some proof.

"So who asked you to search for something expensive?" I asked. He sighed out loud.

"King Charlie did." He sneered here. "And we're trying to find it, that way he doesn't come here looking for it. He wouldn't state what it was; just that it was his 'most precious treasure' and that he needed to get it back. We have to let him come look for it here like King James let him do at his kingdom, otherwise we risk starting a rivalry. Well, a bigger one, anyway." He laughed. "We want to find it ourselves that way we can just send it to him and he'll never have to come here. None of us really like him, as I'm sure you already know."

I collapsed.

**Authors Note: Ahh, don't hate Jake. I love Jake, too, and he really never meant any harm.**

**Please, please, please review! I got this chapter out quicker than usual. Doesn't that count for something?**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

"... be fine." That was all I heard. I tried to make out what was happening  
and where I was, but all I could see was blackness. My eyes were shut, I  
realized. I tried to open them, but they stayed shut. I groaned. "See, she's  
already waking up," a sweet voice said quietly. It was a familiar voice, but  
I couldn't figure out whom.

"Are you positive she's fine?" another voice asked. I recalled that voice  
belonging to Edward.

"Yes, dear. She's waking up now," the sweet voice said again.

"She'll open her eyes in exactly eleven seconds," a different voice chirped.  
It took a few seconds, but I recognized it as Alice. And sure enough, eleven  
seconds later I opened my eyes, although it was not without effort. The queen,  
Esme, was hovering over me with a concerned expression, and I realized she  
must have been the unfamiliar, sweet voice. Carlisle, her husband and the  
king, was standing next to her. Esme was sitting on the bed with me, I  
realized, feeling the indent on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, approaching the bed I was laying on slowly.  
I grunted.

"She's fine, Edward," Esme repeated. She didn't sound at all irritated, and I  
wondered how she could have so much patience. She turned back to me. "Are you  
okay, Mimi?" she asked. Edward sighed loudly at her question, gazing up at the  
ceiling. "You had us worried."

"I'm fine," I muttered, but it was hardly coherent. "What happened?" I asked,  
although memories were starting to flood back. I shuddered, remembering how  
the thought of Charlie coming here petrified me. I took a deep breath and let  
it out slowly, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. I saw Edward and Alice  
exchange a concerned glance.

"You just collapsed," Edward explained. "I told you our... big news, and you  
fainted. I brought you to Carlisle to see if something was wrong with you, but  
he couldn't find anything that would cause you to collapse. He said you were a  
little bit dehydrated, but not enough that you should have fallen like that."  
He was staring at me now. "Mind explaining what happened, Mimi?"

I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse that would work.

"I'm not sure," I eventually lied; deciding that playing innocent would have  
to work. "Maybe I tripped and hit my head and it just looked like I had  
fainted." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. You have no head injuries."

I opened my mouth to make up another excuse, but Esme interjected. "She must  
be overworked," she practically cooed, stroking my head. "The poor dear. Has  
Lauren been over working them?" Esme asked, turning to Alice.

"I don't know," she confessed, frowning. "Watching over the kitchens is  
nobody but Lauren's job."

"Well, then," Carlisle broke in. "I'll have to pay a visit to the kitchens to  
make sure all is going well later today."

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward asked, and I knew he was referring  
to me. "Should we send her back to work, or do something else?" He glanced  
over at me now. "Due to her condition, she should probably take the rest of  
today off so she can rest." He glanced over at his father for approval.

"It might be good if she takes tomorrow off as well," Carlisle told him.

"No, no!" I struggled to sit up, the dizziness in my head making it harder  
than it should be. I used my arms to hold my body up. "I'm perfectly fine. I  
can go back to work now, actually. Thank you so much for the help, and I'm  
sorry for any concern I caused, but I assure you I am perfectly well!" I  
didn't want to call any more attention to myself then I already had.

"Lay down," Edward snapped before he turned back to Carlisle. I complied.  
"Two days, then?" Edward asked.

"I think so," Carlisle responded. "If she's still weak or doesn't seem to be  
getting any better, send her back to me. If she seems fine in two days, she  
can go back to work. Keep a good eye on her, Edward."

My mouth fell open. "No, no, no! I mean, wait, please, please, just... let's  
calm down." I took a deep breath to calm myself down and let it out slowly. "I  
don't need any days off. I'd actually feel a lot better if I could just  
continue my daily routine and go to work and such. I don't want to be a  
burden."

"You're not a burden!" Esme exclaimed.

"Well... thank you," I muttered. "But I'd still rather continue to go to  
work."

"We're only looking out for your well being Madeline," Carlisle explained.  
"We don't want anything to happen to you, so that is why we're asking you take  
the rest of today and tomorrow out of work. You understand." He reached  
forward to pat my ankle reassuringly and I sighed loudly. What could I say to  
protest to that? I didn't want them to dislike me, especially since they were  
being so kind.

"Which is also why you're sleeping in my room tonight," Edward muttered. My  
head snapped up.

"What?" I snapped, instantly outraged. Carlisle looked a bit shocked as well,  
so I figured this was news to everyone besides Edward. That made me sort of  
happy, knowing they weren't making schemes like that behind my back.

"You," he repeated, "are sleeping in my room tonight."

I gaped. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust you," he confessed. "You always say the things I  
expect least, and I don't trust you not to do something you shouldn't. So  
you're sleeping in my room tonight. You can have the bed." The corner of his  
mouth twitched. "I don't need it. And besides, this way you can avoid that  
dog."

I had a feeling the 'avoiding that dog' part was the real reason he wanted me  
to sleep in his room.

"No!" I shrieked. I hurried to correct myself. "I mean, no, thank you, my  
Lord. I really would prefer to be by myself tonight."

He frowned. "Well, then, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes," he told me. "I'm sorry because either way, you're still sleeping in my  
room tonight."

"Edward!" Esme scolded lightly. "You should give her a choice in a matter  
such as that." I expected Edward to defend himself and to get incredibly  
stubborn, but I was rather surprised when it was Alice who spoke.

"No, I agree with Edward," she told Esme. "Well, I don't exactly agree with  
his reasoning, but I think it'd be better for her health if he would keep a  
close eye on her. Or, if she doesn't want to sleep in Edward's room," she  
beamed, "she can sleep in mine! We'll play dress up and play around with  
makeup and everything!"

I shuddered. I was sure I would prefer Edward's room, not to mention it'd be  
safer. Esme was laughing lightly, gazing up at her daughter. "I don't think  
so, Alice. We're doing this to help make her better, not to traumatize her.  
And besides, I don't think Jasper would appreciate that, if you catch my  
drift."

"True." Alice frowned. "He does need to go hunting."

"I'd rather sleep in my own room, if you please," I said once more, but this  
time there was a hint of exasperation in my voice. Edward spared me a glance  
but didn't respond; obviously deciding arguing about it wasn't worth his  
time.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, so you need to come. Do you need any help  
standing?" Edward asked. I shook my head and stood up, crossing my arms over  
my chest. I was just fine now that the dizziness had stopped, but I forced  
myself to not to think about the reason I had gotten it in the first place.  
The very thought of Charlie terrified me.

"So when is King Charlie coming?" I asked innocently as we started walking,  
trying to look nonchalant, like I didn't really care for the answer.

"Not for some time. We thought he was going to be coming this week," I  
shuddered at his words, "but it seems he's going to come later. He has to  
search King James's kingdom another couple of times for whatever it is he  
lost. It would help him find it if he'd just tell us what he's lost. Then we  
could help him search. I'm not completely positive when he is coming. He  
didn't clarify a date in his letter." He sighed.

"Oh. Well, I hope he comes soon," I lied. "We have all of this food prepared,  
and it took so much effort. We'd hate to have to have to do this all over again for his  
arrival."

He chuckled. "That's quite understandable, but you won't have to prepare even  
nearly the amount you did just recently. We only had you prepare as much as  
you did because the Black's eat like, well, wolves."

"I see," I muttered. "So, he won't be coming for a while?"

Edward sent me a confused glance. "No, thankfully."

I was silent. My thoughts were racing, and I thought about my options. I  
could run away right before Charlie came and go to Jacob's kingdom, but there  
was a good chance someone might recognize me there. An even better chance now  
that I had met Jake. Not to mention my father and Billy were allies and good  
friends. I could run away to King James, but he had a reputation of fooling  
around with the maids.

Obviously, I had to work in the castle or for a really rich person, because  
they don't pay attention to their maids since they have so many. I could  
always stay here and hope he doesn't spot me, but the chances of that is slim.  
His men will be searching the kingdom and he'll be staying inside of this  
castle.

I was doomed.

We reached Edward's room fairly quickly, and he just silently held the door  
open for me before following me in and shutting the door behind him. I glanced  
at him, desperately wanting to try and make a run for it now. I didn't want to  
be in the same room as him. I wanted to be far, far away from him. He was  
calling more attention to me then necessary.

"Can I please go back to work?" I asked.

He sighed. "We've already been through this. It's Carlisle's order."

"Edward," I began abruptly, "what happened to those men? The men who tried  
to, well, you know." I couldn't stop myself from asking. They hadn't come back  
yet, and it had my curiosity. I shouldn't have asked, but it did sort of  
involve me.

He chuckled. "Rape and attempting to rape are the only thing we don't do eye  
for eye for. We banished them from the kingdom. They're not allowed to come  
back. Lauren was in love with one, so we figured that was a good enough  
punishment for her. She won't leave out of fear of starving to death, so  
she'll never see them again."

That made sense. "That makes sense," I said, voicing my thoughts. "She has  
been looking rather depressed lately. But what do you mean by 'eye for eye'?"  
I hadn't quite been educated on the rules back home. I knew the basic ones, of  
course, but Charlie never thought it was important for me to know since I was  
a girl and would just follow my husband's lead, as he put it.

"Eye for eye is exactly that. If you try to murder somebody or do manage to  
murder somebody, the penalty is death." He frowned. "That is not something I  
approve of, and neither does the rest of the family, which is why we tend to  
bend the rules. We only made that rule to scare people into not murdering  
others. We'll usually just have the person beaten and tossed in jail instead,  
depending on who they tried to murder."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Now may I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course."

"Your hands," he began, picking my pale hand up in his own. He rubbed his  
thumb along it softly in a soothing motion before I dropped it and looked up  
to stare at me once more. "They are incredibly soft. People rarely have such  
soft hands in this line of work. So why are your hands so soft, Mimi?"

I licked my dry lips, struggling to think of a decent answer. "I don't  
know."

"Surely you've done work in your life," he mused. "How high in class were you  
before your parents died, Mimi? Give me an estimate."

I licked my lips again and cleared my throat. If I said they were high in  
class he should know of them, and he would probably ask who they were. If I  
said they had been low in class then he would wonder why my hands weren't  
scarred and rough. It was a losing situation. I could say they were middle  
class, and hopefully he wouldn't ask about them.

"We were about middle class," I muttered.

"Hm," was all he said.

"What?" I asked, and then abruptly wished I had let him drop it.

"What do you mean by about middle class?" he asked. "More high or low?"

"More low," I murmured, keeping my gaze away from him. "But we were well  
enough off that I never had to work outside or anything like that. Just help  
my mother clean and sew and things like that." I shrugged. "We were just the  
average family." I sighed, and to my relief, Edward seemed satisfied with my  
answers.

"Do you miss them?" he asked gently.

"Yes, and I would prefer not to talk about them," I responded. He seemed to  
understand.

"Very well."

I sighed, and deciding it would be better to make sure he would stop asking  
personal questions, I turned to face him. "I'm going to sleep." That was all I  
said before I turned and walked towards his door, only to feel his arm grab me  
and pull me backwards. I sent him a glare and he glared right back. I sighed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I had planned to wash my face, teeth and hands and such, but with a sigh I  
figured I could make up for it in the morning.

"Nowhere," I muttered, and yanking my arm from his cold grasp I climbed into  
his bed, kicking my shoes off.

"It's still rather early," he informed me. "Are you sure you want to go to  
bed now?"

"Yes," I told him, yawning. "I'm quite exhausted. Goodnight."

"This is going to set your sleeping pattern off," he noted with a frown.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight."

As I slept, I dreamed.

The first thing I saw was my mother. She was clutching a baby me and she was  
in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth in a repetitive motion. I wailed  
inside of her arms and she shushed me soothingly, and then I saw a door open.  
Charlie walked in, and he looked so happy and young. He kissed my mother and  
kissed me on top of my head before leaving the two of us alone once more.

The next thing I saw was my mother on her death bed. My father sat next to  
her, stroking her hand soothingly. I called out to her, but she could not hear  
me, could not see me. Either that or she ignored me.

The next thing I saw was a child me. I was playing in the gardens, picking  
flowers and tucking them inside of my hair. Charlie watched me from a balcony. I  
actually faintly remembered this scene as it had passed.

"Father!" the little me called out, waving eagerly to him. Right now he is  
supposed to say: "Hello, Bella. Is all well?"

But those were not the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready for our wedding?"

I screamed and scrambled away from him, and abruptly my dream changed. I was  
in a white room, and there was nothing around me. I glanced around, my eyes  
roaming the room. There was no door to get out of. I tried crying for help,  
but no one came. I tried crying out for help in French, but once again no one  
came. And I started to cry, covering my face with my hands, screaming. And  
then I woke up.

I screamed almost instantly, seeing Edward's pale face hovering over mine. He  
looked confused and a bit angry.

"You sleep talk," he noted.

"Yes," I sighed out. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his questions.

"You were having a nightmare," he stated flatly. I glared up at him.

"Yes. What is your point?"

"You spoke aloud in French," he snapped. I froze. "You told me you didn't  
speak French. Why would you lie about that?"

I went stiff. "I didn't lie. I just picked up a few words here and there from  
different people," I told him. He didn't seem to believe me, but at least he  
didn't contradict me or anything of that sort.

"You also dreamed about your father, didn't you? You said 'Father' multiple  
times. Did our conversation spur that dream?" he asked. I just nodded my head  
eagerly, wanting to appease him and wanting him to leave me alone. He sighed,  
sounding annoyed. We were silent for a moment, then "Who are you, Mimi?" he  
asked quietly. I froze and my heart beat quickened. I took a deep breath to  
calm myself, not wanting him to think I was anything other than normal.

"I am just an orphan," I said softly. He stared at me.

"Trust me, Mimi. Please," he murmured. He reached out his hand and almost  
touched my own on the comforter. I avoided his touch and gazed down at the  
blanket, my hands intertwining with each other.

"I am just an orphan," I repeated, my voice harder. "An orphan, who just wishes  
to sleep peacefully for the night, is what I am." Edward didn't say anything for a long  
minute, and I silently wished we had some light in this room so I could see  
his expression. Finally, he stood up from the bed and turned his back to me,  
his hands balling into fists at his side.

"I don't believe you," was all he said before he left the room, quietly  
shutting the door behind him.

**Authors Note: A nice, long chapter to make up for the weeks wait. Not my  
best chapter, but regardless, I hope it lived up to your expectations. And  
thank you to KATi HEARTS EDWARD CULLEN for betaing(is that a word?) this  
chapter!**

**P.S: For some reason, the paragraphs came out a bit funky. I'll try and fix this, but I figured I better just get the chapter out first.**


	9. Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I claim to. I do not own the characters in Twilight. I am not making any profit off of this. It is for fun.**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my aching bones sore and stiff. I grimaced. I hadn't slept well last night, and for a good reason. To start with, I was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Secondly, I was absolutely terrified of sleep talking. And thirdly, Edward was obviously suspicious of me.

I sat up, rubbing my dry eyes with my knuckle. Edward was watching me from across the room, and I attempted a small smile at him. He did not return the friendly gesture. Instead, he crossed the room in a swift manner and held his hand out for me to take. I took it and he helped me out of the bed, letting go as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Of course. In fact, I think I feel well enough to go back to work," I told him. He sighed.

"Carlisle said no, and what he says goes." He shrugged innocently, and I frowned.

"What am I suppose to do for the rest of the day, then?" I asked him. Maybe he wouldn't mind if I went out to the garden and played in the flowers. That's what I did for entertainment before I became a servant. Then again, he was opposed to me going somewhere Jake might come, so he might not approve of me going outside.

He shrugged. "Sing to yourself. Draw something. I don't know, but stay in this room."

My mouth fell open. "In this room? Oh, I'd rather not," I muttered. "Can't I just play in the gardens? I really like the flowers."

He sighed. "No. Sorry."

"Why not?" I demanded. "You're sorry, and yet you won't let me do it? Why not?"

His lips were set in a firm line now, his jaw locking into place with an audible snap. He crossed his arms across his chest and straightened his back, his posture stiff. I recognized that posture and expression almost immediately. He was definitely angry. I wasn't quite sure why, though. I frowned. I didn't want him to be angry at me.

"Do you like being a servant, Mimi? Do you think it is fun?" he asked.

I stiffened. "Why would you say that?"

He sighed loudly. "Because you're just so... different. You're not sucking up, you don't bow to me nonstop, and you act bolder then royal families do. It's like you enjoy being a servant, although you sure don't act like one." He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, sighing loudly once more.

"There is nothing wrong with being different," I said stiffly. He chuckled darkly.

"I suppose not."

I sighed. "May I at least go back to my room and get my stuff? I'd rather not wear," I gestured toward my outfit, "this any longer than necessary. Besides, I need to go and bathe and such. Surely I can at least that."

He laughed. "You may go get your things, but I am going to accompany you there. And yes, you may take a bath, but I'm going to let you that on your own." He laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle along with him. He gestured for me to lead the way to my room, although I was sure he knew the way better than I did.

"Small room," Edward noted as we entered my room. I nodded.

"Yes, this was the only room left. I'm just happy that I got any room," I told him. The room was very small; both Edward and I were rather crowded in this small hole of mine. He was glancing around hesitantly, his eyes landing on my bag. I scooped it up; not realizing it was slightly open. Some of the contents fell, and to my horrendous luck, it was some of the diamonds. I dropped to the ground, trying to conceal them from his view as I tossed the small diamonds back into the bag. I kept my back to him, not wanting to show my terror.

"What is that?" Edward asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing," I hurried to say.

"Mimi," he muttered. "Are those diamonds?"

"No!" I lied. "Of course not."

"Mimi," he snapped. "Those are diamonds! How did you get diamonds? You don't have the money for that. No offense intended, of course. Did someone give you these, or did you... well," he paused here. After a minute of his silence, I realized he wanted to know if I had stolen them. I grimaced, remembering their eye to eye policy.

"These were gifts from my parents. My dowry. They wanted me to wed well, and we figured I'd have a better chance of wedding someone who could support me if I had these diamonds," I explained, grateful that not all of the diamonds had fallen out. I was even more grateful my cloaks did not fall out. That would be about impossible to explain.

"That's quite a handsome dowry," he noted, muttering that to him instead of directed at me.

"... Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Is that cloak you wear also from them?" he asked. Could he tell it was expensive?

"Yes. It is all I have to keep me warm in the winter," I responded quietly.

"I see," he murmured in response. Abruptly, he straightened up and his confusion seemed to disappear.

"What else do you have in that bag?" he questioned. I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Just some dresses," I half lied. I did have that, but also much, much more.

"Hmm. I see. Well, please give me your bag, Mimi," he gently ordered, holding out his hand to take it. I tightened my grip on it.

"Why?" I asked. He frowned.

"You're not supposed to ask questions, Mimi. Now please give me your bag," he repeated. I shook my head.

"No," I said quietly. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"You heard me correctly," I muttered, keeping my grip on it as tight as possible. My knuckles were white from the tight grip, and I clutched it tightly against my chest.

"What did you say?" he asked, although I knew that he knew that I knew. He just wanted me to repeat it.

"No," I said. His expression was that of anger, but almost immediately he calmed down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his shoulders slumping. He brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose tightly, and I realized that I had frustrated him. Well, that really wasn't anything new for me.

"You're quite daring," he muttered, looking up at me once more as he let his hands drop to his sides. I shrugged, not quite knowing what to say. I could say yes, but then I seemed slightly vain and that would most likely only agitate him. I could say no, but that would be lying and most likely frustrating him.

"If you say so," I settled with. He sighed.

"Why won't you trust me?" he asked. I stayed silent.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he questioned, his expression pleading.

"No, of course not!" I hurried to assure him. "I trust you."

"Then why won't you tell me who you are?" he snapped. "And don't try to tell me you're just a poor orphan who has nowhere else to go! There is something else you're hiding. I'm not foolish, Mimi. Of course I'd notice there was something different about you. Did you think you could fool me, Mimi?" he asked. "Because you can't."

Too bad he had no idea just how much I had fooled him.

"I'm not fooling you," I lied quietly. "I have always been honest."

"You're so defensive," he muttered. "You won't let anyone ask about your life. You try to avoid us, and don't try to lie about that. I've noticed how you shy away from us. You don't have to work here and yet for some reason you decided you should apply for a job in the place you're least likely to be hired at. Care to explain that, Madeline?"

"I just wanted a job here," I muttered. He sighed loudly.

"What are you hiding?" he asked me again.

"Nothing," I muttered as quickly as I could.

"You're lying," he barked in response.

"What would I need to hide?" I snapped, finally losing my patience. He needed to mind his own business.

"I don't know!" He tossed his arms up in the air before he gestured toward me. "You tell me!"

"Just leave me well enough alone!" I practically begged. I couldn't have him prying into my business. He sighed loudly again, and I got an odd feeling in my stomach. It twisted and flipped, and I brought my hand down to touch it. I realized what it meant. I was upset that I had disappointed Edward. I hated disappointing anyone. I sighed as well.

"Very well," he muttered. "For now."

I sat on Edward's floor, drumming my fingers against the floorboards. He had left me alone in here, telling me not to leave for the remainder of the day. I promised him I wouldn't leave. Apparently, he had some business to attend to with his family. I tried not to be angry that he had left me bored out of my mind, knowing he had to go and talk with the guests anyway. It was expected of him. And because of that, I figured he'd never notice I was gone.

I would come back before he was back, and if he managed to come back before I did, I would say I had gone to the bathroom. But I would most likely be back before he was meetings with guests usually took a while from what I could remember. Back at home, we didn't have guests that often. And when we did get guests I was hardly ever ordered to associate with them.

I headed down to the kitchens, deciding a nice snack was in order. Perhaps Angela would make me something. I doubted anyone would stop me from requesting a snack, seeing as how I was "ill" at the moment and the royal family did not tolerate sick people being treated badly or anything of that sort. They were good people.

I opened the kitchen door, stepping inside quietly. A few people sent me curious looks, but other than that nobody questioned me.

"Hey Angela," I said once I reached my friend. She glanced up at me, smiling.

"Hello, Mimi. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually. But I was sort of hungry, and I didn't want to make a someone else have to bring me my food, so I figured I'd come down and get some. Is there anything here that I can eat? If not, that's fine. I can just go back upstairs and wait until there is something," I explained. She laughed, stopping the work she was doing.

"Of course we have some food you can eat! Mike is actually cooking your lunch back there," she told me, gesturing towards the back. "He was to also bring it up as soon as it was finished. But, seeing as how you're down here and hungry, I'm sure he can give you something to eat." She turned back to her work, sending me another smile.

"Thank you, Angela," I thanked her, walking toward the back where Mike was. Not as many people were back here.

"Mimi!" Mike called out as soon as he saw me.

"Hello, Mike," I said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked before I could get a word in. I shrugged.

"I'm doing great. In fact, I haven't felt the least bit ill since I collapsed," I explained. He smiled, but something seemed off about it. He seemed nervous and rather worried, and I had a feeling he was going to tell me why. He wiped his hands on his shirt, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sending me once glance. I raised my eyebrow.

"That's great," he breathed out. "But... well, I have a question to ask you. A very important question and I would like you to think about before you answer, please. Your answer to this will change both of our lives, for the better or the worse I don't know," he rambled on. "But please, please just think about it before you blurt out your answer."

I gently patted his hand, which was resting on the counter in my attempt at a comforting manner. "Um, sure, Mike. I'll think about it before I answer."

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out.

"What?" I gasped.

He held up one finger to silence me, obviously knowing my first reaction would be to shout "no".

"Let me explain," he begged, and I nodded hesitantly. "We both know that both of us are dirt poor, and you're not married, and neither am I. We're friends, so we'd get along great and you know I'd treat you well. We can't exactly live rich or anything close to that, but we can buy some place... cozy. You wouldn't have to work or anything, because I can handle that."

Despite the fact I already had my answer; I couldn't help but ask a question. "Buy a place... away from everything else? Like no towns nearby, or anything like that? Just... you and me?" I asked him. I could afford to buy a place with the expensive things I brought, since I could sell them, but I couldn't buy it myself seeing as how I was a woman.

"Yes," he told me, and I was pretty sure he was flattered that I wanted it to be just the two of us. And yet I couldn't stop myself from thinking that maybe marrying him wouldn't be such a bad thing. We would be far from town, and it would not attract attention to us. That way, there was a much, much less chance that somebody would recognize me.

It would just be the two of us. And even if Mike figured out the truth, which marrying him would increase that possibility by tenfold, there was also the hope that he wouldn't turn me in. He wanted to marry me, which proved that he felt something for me, and hopefully that would be enough to protect me. Maybe, in time, he would fall in love with me.

But I would not fall in love with him, I knew. I glanced at his boyish, hopeful face before averting my gaze to the ground, still deep in thought. I was capable of love, even after everything that had happened, but not with Mike. He was just too... I couldn't explain it. But I did not feel in the least bit romantic towards him. I wasn't even really attracted to him. But what was worse; marrying him to try to protect myself from a life of misery, or marrying him and possibly living that life of misery anyway?

"Oh, Mike," I whispered.

"Please," he muttered.

"I don't love you," I blatantly told him. He chuckled, but it was not a happy sound.

"Nobody really loves the person they marry," he told me. I raised my eyebrow but decided not to comment on that.

"What kingdom would we live in?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really want to get eaten, but so I'd say the safest place would be the Black's or King Charlie's place." He shrugged. "More so King Charlie, seeing as how he is human, but either one works for me."

I chuckled darkly. "Trust me; the safest place for us would be the Black's."

Luckily for me, he didn't comment on my remark. "So is that a yes?" he asked.

I sighed loudly. "Mike, I don't know."

"Please?" he asked again. "We'd be really happy."

"How do you know that?" I asked. I had my doubts about that.

"Because, well... we get along great. So I think we would be happy," he explained. I sighed.

"Mike, I don't think so," I muttered. "I'm really, really, really sorry. Truly, I am. You're a great man... I'm just not ready for marriage yet." I couldn't bring myself to look at his expression, knowing how heartbroken he must be. I tried to keep my gaze down at the floor, but I found myself peaking up at him once. Like expected, he seemed hurt.

"Will you at least think about it for a little while longer?" he muttered.

I bit my lip. I owed him that, at least. As I opened my mouth to respond, I was shocked and a little bit frightened to find another voice answered for me.

"She said no." I closed my eyes, automatically knowing who that was speaking. The velvet, attractive voice that I was so use to was rougher; angrier. I knew without turning around that he was angry, but I really couldn't bring myself to face him. I shouldn't have left his room. It had done nothing but bring me trouble so far. First Mike, and now _he_ had found me.

Mike was staring behind me with wide eyes, his mouth falling open. I was more than well aware that the kitchen had gone unusually quiet, the occasional shuffling of feet behind us the only thing making noise. They had stopped their work, I realized. I nearly groaned out loud, knowing I would be a popular topic for gossip today. I hoped no one had noticed Mike had proposed to me. That would only increase the gossip.

One cold, hard, pale hand landed on my shoulder, squeezing it firmly but not in a rough manner. Any normal servant, I realized, would be petrified at this moment. They would be kissing the ground to make it up to Edward for disobeying him, and yet I couldn't bring myself to be terrified. I wasn't afraid that he would hurt me, I realized. Whether that was because of my upbringing or because I felt like I could trust him, I wasn't sure. I slowly turned around to face Edward, and his hand released my shoulder, allowing me to move comfortably. I glanced up from the ground to see his expression, and like expected, he didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked incredibly furious, for which I couldn't completely blame him. I had broken my promise.

"Sorry," I muttered, too low for anyone else to make out. I hoped he had heard me. His expression softened slightly, and I knew then that he had. He placed his hand on my back, guiding me forward and ahead of him. I turned back to send Mike a small smile, but I didn't say anything to him. I still felt too guilty to do even that much.

"Come on back to my room," Edward murmured in my ear so no one else would hear. "I'd like to talk to you." He brought his head up to glance around the room, and almost at once everybody went back to work like nothing had happened. People sent him side way glances, and I could just barely make out their expressions. They were frightened, I realized. Not of the power Edward held, but of Edward himself. And yet I had never felt safer.

-

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE review! Thank you! If I get a lot of reviews, I should be able to get another chapter out within the next couple of days. And thank you to KATi HEARTS EDWARD CULLEN for betaing this chapter.

And yes, Bella is finally starting to trust Edward. Yay!

xoxo


	10. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. This is a nonprofit story.**

His cold hand was wrapped around the top of my arm; unrelenting, and firm, but that wasn't my concern. My concern was that he was stomping to his room, dragging me behind him with no explanation as to why. I wanted to ask him why he was so angry, but something told me he wouldn't answer me. I glanced behind me as he dragged me along, hoping to see somebody like Alice. She would help me, I knew. Unfortunately, she was not around.

"Why are you so angry?" I demanded as I stumbled along, hurrying to keep pace with him. He quickened his pace. I reached for the wall, grasping it with my fingertips in an attempt to halt him. He yanked me forward, causing me to lose my grasp and stumble once more. "I didn't do anything!" I snapped, losing my temper easily. I almost instantly regretted it, knowing it wouldn't help his temper in the least bit. He pulled open the door to his room and pulled me in, shutting it soundly behind him.

"Didn't do anything?" he repeated, his teeth clenched together. He was speaking now that we were in his room.

"Yes, that's right. I didn't do anything," I said slowly, trying to keep myself calm.

"Wrong!" was his answer.

"Then what did I do, pray tell?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I told you to stay in here, and you disobeyed my order!" He was pacing back and forth, his hands balled into fists at his side. I raised my eyebrows, a bit taken back by his answer. I knew disobeying him would anger him, but it wouldn't cause him to become so infuriated. At least, I didn't think so. I dropped my arms from my chest, taking a hesitant step toward him. Hopefully, I could coax the actual answer out of him. I took another step forward, trying to be quiet in my steps so as not to startle him.

"Edward," I began softly. "What's really the problem?"

"That is the problem," he insisted, muttering it under his breath. He put a hand in his bronze hair and continued pacing. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing I had to remain calm.

"Something else is bothering you," I informed him, even though I was sure he was already aware of that. "What is the problem?"

"It's that vile Newton," he practically snarled, still pacing. Once again, I was surprised by his answer. I went to interject, to ask him what he didn't like about Mike, but he continued to talk. "He... he proposed to you," he choked out. "He should have at least received Carlisle's permission to leave work. He can't just get up and walk out. And besides, he could have asked for an escort to the other kingdoms, so we would know you'd be safe. He should have..." He paused here, staring down at his hands. "Worst thing is he acted as if you would say... as if you would say yes!"

I was silent for a long minute, trying to think of wait to say. "I could have said yes," was all I could think to say. "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" he muttered more to himself then me, pacing once more. "But he shouldn't have proposed to you!" he said, his voice at normal volume again. "You two would not work well together. Even I can see that. You need somebody who would respect you for you, and somebody who can support you as well. You need someone who would remain entirely faithful, but not in the puppy dog type of way. In the way where his eyes and mind never strayed from you. You need... somebody else."

"Edward Cullen," I whispered, licking my dry lips. I didn't want to say my suspicions in fear of being wrong, but I realized it would be better to take the chance of being wrong then never knowing for sure. Then again, he might just lie to save himself embarrassment. "You're not... jealous, are you?"

He stared at me, not responding to my question. His eyes roamed down from my face, pausing at my neck; he was much too polite to look down further. His eyes went down to look at my hand... my left hand. I realized what he was looking for, and I clenched my hand into a fist. Pleased that he saw no engagement ring there, his eyes returned to my face once more. "I shouldn't be," he muttered, so low I had barely heard him. My mouth fell open quietly, my eyes widening. Surely I had misheard.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I shouldn't be," he repeated, raising his voice so I could hear him clearly.

"That doesn't answer my question," I pointed out.

He sighed loudly, shaking his head. "I shouldn't be jealous," he repeated.

"But are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to raise my voice. I almost didn't want the answer.

Again, he was silent. His eyes returned to the floor; distressed, calculating. He balled his hands into fists before relaxing them, allowing his palms to lay open. After a minute, the smallest of a smile appeared on his face. "I know what my problem is," he told me, walking slowly in my direction. I resisted the urge to walk backwards, a small part of me still afraid. But the more dominant side of me knew he would not hurt me, and that's what kept me from backing away from him.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I thought your problem was Mike." I meant for it to be a question, but my tone came out flat.

He chuckled. "He is part of it. But I know what the big problem here is." He had a small smile on his face, but that seemed strained.

"And what is your big problem?" I prodded.

"You."

"What?"

"You." I was speechless. My mouth abruptly went dry, not allowing me to respond. I gulped, licking my parched lips once more in an attempt to regain my speech. I was his problem. Did he not... want me around? Was he tired of me and my boldness?

"Pardon me, but how am I your... problem?" I whispered, not able to bring my voice up any higher.

He started pacing again. "Ever since you came here, my life has been harder than it should be. I've had to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get yourself raped, or agree to a ridiculous proposal out of pity. I've had to keep you inside my room over night to keep you safe, you're that much trouble. Normally, I would spend my days reading or playing music. Instead, I find myself following you from here to there just to make sure you're safe. You seem to recoil from my touch, despite the fact I've saved your life numerous times. You won't tell me anything about your past, and when you do, I have to force it from you and I have a hard time believing the things you tell me. What you've told me is so simple, so ordinary... everything you're not. You won't trust me with whatever you're hiding, I've realized. Because yes, you are most definitely hiding something from me. I don't know why you won't trust me; when I would never, on the life of me, hurt you or let anyone else hurt you." He took a deep, shuddering gasp, and then continued. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you there. I try not to blink, to refrain from seeing you there, but I can't help it. Your face is always there, and I always want your company. I can't stand the thought of somebody or something hurting you, and I don't want anybody but myself to be able to look upon you." He sighed, letting the air out slowly, keeping his gaze on mine. "And _that_ is the problem."

I wasn't quite able to speak. "Edward, that's so..."

I couldn't finish my sentence. Tears were building in my in eyes, prepared to leak out, but I pushed them back.

"I'm sorry. It was inappropriate of me to say all of that. Now is has made you feel awkward." He sighed loudly, placing his face in his hands. "Truly, I am sorry. I have not been acting very kind towards you. I have just been very... frustrated, as I'm sure you've realized." I could see he nearly smiled. "But frustration is no excuse for immature actions. I hope you can accept my apology, because I assure you it is completely sincere." I couldn't believe he was apologizing to me.

And before I could stop myself, I began walking towards him at a quick pace. I saw him raise his eyebrows, but that was all I saw before I tossed my arms around his neck, enveloping him in an embrace. He was stiff for one moment, but then his arms wound around my waist, pulling me to my chest. "Don't be sorry," I whispered. He didn't respond, just moved one hand up so it touched the back of my head. I buried my head into his chest, keeping my arms around his neck. "Please don't be sorry," I repeated.

"I'm not." His voice was low, hoarse. I smiled.

"Good," was my response.

"Trust me," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Trust me," he said once more.

"With what?" I questioned, feigning confusion.

"With your past. With whatever you're hiding." I stiffened, wanting to pull away from our embrace to see his expression. But at the same time, I knew I would miss the feel of his arms around me. I decided to stay as I was, choosing not to answer. After a few minutes of being quiet, he seemed to realize, but not accept, the fact I was not going to answer. "Please, Mimi. I will never hurt you. I will never let anybody else hurt you. Trust me, please."

Part of me desperately wanted to believe him. I wanted to trust him and tell him everything. About how Charlie was my father, how he wanted to marry me and what he did to me. I wanted to tell him about Gretchen's courage, how this was her idea and how I owed her my entire life. And yet another part of me knew I couldn't risk it. If I told him the truth, he might send me back to Charlie or use me as a bargaining peace to help out his kingdom or to prevent a war. After all, Charlie would start a war over me. I highly doubted Edward would.

And yet he was suffering because I wouldn't tell him.

"Oh, Edward," I muttered, shaking my head against his chest.

"Please."

"I can't," I confessed. "I can't, Edward, I can't."

"You mean you won't. There's a big difference." His tone was sharp, and I was fairly certain I could sense a bit of hurt that I wouldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, trying to hold back my tears.

"Why, Mimi? Please, at least tell me why you won't trust me. Tell me where I went wrong!" he begged, tightening his grip on me. And finally, for the first time in a long time, I burst out crying. The tears soundly rolled down my face, dripping onto the wooden floor below. They soaked his shirt as they fell relentlessly, not allowing me to stop and catch my breath. It wasn't his fault, I wanted to say. It was my entire fault I was the one who wouldn't trust him out of fear for myself. It was not his fault in the least bit.

I cried over the father and mother I had lost. I cried over the loss of my home and everyone I had loved there. I cried over what my father had done to me, and what in return that had done to my emotional health. I cried over the fact I would never have my dream wedding or any other childish fantasies. I cried over the fact I was now a servant and would be forever more. I cried over the fact I so desperately wanted to tell Edward everything, and yet I couldn't bring myself to.

And Edward held me this entire time, allowing me to seek the comfort I so desperately wanted.

**-**

**Authors Note: I figured she deserved a good cry. But see, their relationship is progressing.**

**Also, on a quick note, I get a lot of reviews saying "when is she going to tell him?" I'm going to inform everyone now that he WILL find out but I will not say anything else on that matter except it will happen when it happens. You'll have to be patient with that. No, I'm not trying to drag this story out longer then it needs to be. As much as I love to write this, I need to keep it realistic. (Well, as realistic as it can be since it is a fairytale mixed with** **vampires.)**

**I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was slow. It was, yes, but I just wanted them to talk a bit more. Things will speed up, no worries, and exciting** t**hings will happen. I didn't write this story to bore you, after all, haha!**

**On a happier note, I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all of the amazing reviews! Thank you all SO much! Honestly, I can't even express my gratitude. I got over one hundred reviews! Could we try for that again? That would be so amazing.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**xoxo**


	11. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it. This is a nonprofit story.**

**_NOTE. Please read the following text below._**

**Author's Note: Okay, listen up. I got a review asking if I was plagiarizing another story; in another genre, at that! Simply because they had the same plot. I am _offended. _I have stated this story is _based off of a fairytale. _Obviously, some of the same things are going to happen that happened in the fairytale. Sorry. Now deal. **

**They also stated that they wanted to know what the fairytale was called, so they know I'm not plagiarizing. A little trust would be appreciated. Whoever wrote a story with this plot in another genre does not own this idea. I can use the events that happened in the fairytale on _fan_fiction. I assumed that people would realize that the same events are happening, not demand to know what the fairytale is called. But you know what? I don't feel like getting anymore reviews about this. The fairytale goes by numerous names, as I stated before. Here you go, mr/miss reviewer who demanded the name of the fairytale but left no way for me to contact you:**

**-Thousandfurs**

**-Catskin**

**-Deerskin**

**- All Kinds of Fur**

**It is a Grimm fairytale. Look it up.**

**Thank you.**

I hadn't even realized it, but I had come to a conclusion: Edward was a vampire, along with his entire family. Jake was a werewolf, along with the others from the Black's kingdom. They weren't the only mythical creatures out there. And for some reason I couldn't place, I wasn't afraid, nor did I really mind I suspected that, self-conscientiously, I had been aware of this the entire time. There were just so many things that pointed out it was the truth. How they would casually mention something that referred to them being vampires. How the humans all believed it. But then, why did I never know the truth? Was this Charlie's way of protecting me when I was younger? He never did expect me to leave the kingdom, after all. That did make sense.

I washed my face, removing the dirt from it. I would dirty myself later once more, but I could not stand sleeping with it on or, or as I was doing now, just sitting around with it on when not needed. It was itchy and uncomfortable. I tossed my fur cloak off, allowing it to fall to the ground soundly. I kicked it to the side and continued scrubbing at my face with the rag, running my fingers through my wig. I didn't like to risk taking it off at night time, but it was uncomfortable and at the same time, I so desperately wanted to take it off.

"Hello," a voice said quietly from behind me. I stiffened. It wasn't Edward's attractive, velvet voice. I was capable of recognizing it, however, which is why I stayed with my back to my visitor.

"Hi... Jake," I muttered, lowering my head. He entered my room, crossing it so that he stood in front of me. He sat down, making it so we were face to face. He was examining my nearly dirt free face, a puzzled look on his young face. "How are you?" I asked, lowering my head more. I glanced towards the side to my fur cloak, wishing I hadn't kicked it away so I could pick it up and casually put it on. But putting it on would make him suspicious, anyway. I didn't know what was appropriate to risk anymore.

"I'm good," he told me. "Just glad that I finally found you!"

"How did you find me?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the bucket of water I used to wash my face in front of me.

"I followed your scent," he confessed with a chuckle, but he also seemed a bit embarrassed.

"You... followed my scent?" I repeated him, confusion masking my tone. He laughed. "But... why did you want to find me?"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he shrugged. "I just... wanted to see how you've been doing."

"I've been doing great. But, I'm about to head to bed," I explained, implying that he should leave.

"Oh." He seemed dismayed. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to town with me tomorrow."

"I don't have the proper clothing," was my excuse. Jake seemed rather shocked at the refusal. I assumed he didn't get turned down often, being royalty and all. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I can give you the proper clothing," he offered.

"No, thank you. I shouldn't like to waste your money." I could tell he wasn't really taking the hint.

"Oh, I have too much, anyway!" He laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I would be more than happy to spend some on you."

"I have work tomorrow." I was getting desperate for excuses now. I saw his face sadden and then perk up, and I instantly felt a stab on guilt. He realized I was tossing excuse after excuse after him, after all. He was just playing innocent. I sighed, feeling bad because of my constant refusals. I liked him, and he seemed nice, but I was not interested in a relationship with royalty. Especially not royalty who was friends with Charlie and who practically worshiped Charlie. I sighed. It was just too dangerous.

"I can get you out of work, and I'll give you some money so you can feed yourself without working for the day," he explained calmly.

"No, thank you," I repeated.

He was silent for a long moment. "But... why?"

"Because I... I just can't. I'm sorry, Jake," I muttered. He reached over to awkwardly pat my hand, and I could tell he was trying his best to look like he understood and to hide the hurt he felt. I nearly groaned out loud. How did I manage to embroil myself into this constant web of guilt? I brought my other hand down to squeeze the hand that was patting mine, before I pulled both of mine back. "Sorry, Jake." I really was sorry that I had hurt his feelings. But I did not want him to get under the impression we were in a relationship.

"Yeah, it's... fine. Just fine," he muttered. "You must be really busy." This caused him to perk up. "Maybe another time, then!"

The corner of my lips perked up in amusement, and I decided not to hurt his feelings anymore in one night. "We'll see. But, I really do have to go to bed now." He leaned forward as if to kiss my lips, so I turned my head as if I were looking down at my hand. His warm lips brushed against my cheek before he pulled back, smiling. I sighed loudly. I couldn't be angry, because he was being too nice and not too terribly forward this time. I was sometimes greeted with a kiss on the cheek, so it was nothing new.

"I'll see you soon," he told me, standing up. I nodded.

"Sure. But, Jacob, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why, um, well," I found that I struggled to find the correct words to say. "Why did you want to take me to town?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Why do you want to take me to town?" I repeated. Comprehension lit his features fairly quickly.

"You seem nice, and you're very pretty, so I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other and become friends." He shrugged, looking down at me. I looked up from the floor and at his face, giving up on the avoiding eye contact. "Do me a favor, and try not to get dirty during work tomorrow. You look very nice when you're clean." He smiled. "Not that you don't look nice all of the time!" he hurried to correct himself, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But you honestly just want to be my friend?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes... although, with time, maybe a bit more then friends." He smiled innocently. I just shook my head.

"Please don't get your hopes up." It was bold of me to say that, but I highly doubted Jake would ever send me for punishment. He sighed at my response, but nodded his head knowingly. I was growing a bit irritated, knowing that despite his nod, Jake had not taken me seriously when I said not to get his hopes up. He truly believed, just like most royalty, that just because I was a servant I would be desperate to become his wife. But of course, I could never do that. Charlie would find out and possibly start another war.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because... because I'm not looking for anything other than marriage." That was a lie. I wasn't even looking for marriage, but most girls were, and I didn't want to seem different.

"Maybe we will get married. If we get along, that is."

That reminded me of Mike, and the fact I still had to get back to him about his marriage proposal. I grimaced, looking back down at my hands. I didn't want to have to continuously reject people for their own safety. I highly doubted any man would want to talk me after I had rejected them for marriage. Maybe they'd be like Charlie, and only become more persistent. I nearly snorted a very un-lady like sound on my part. "I don't think so, Jake. Sorry."

"You said you were looking for marriage," he muttered, his expression becoming a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"You need to marry a princess, Jake," I explained. I stood up, allowing him to see my entire body. I gestured towards the dirt that stained my dress. "Not a servant."

"There's no princess I could marry if I wanted to." He sighed loudly. "I could find a princess from another landmark, I'm sure, but I don't know much about the princesses there. I don't know the rumors about them, and they could be," his face twisted in disgust; "a whore and I wouldn't know it until we were married since they live so far away. Not to mention, they probably wouldn't be accepting over what I am." A werewolf, I reminded myself. "So, I figured I'd marry a princess that lived on this land. But the only one available is Princess Isabella."

I could feel my hearts pace pick up, the sound thudding in my ears. My breathing quickened; became irregular, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I wiped them on my dress, ducking my head as if that would stop him from recognizing me. I wanted to try and calm myself, but I knew I didn't really have the time. If I didn't answer, that would cause questions to rise in his head. "Oh?" I choked out. "And why don't you marry her, then?"

He sighed loudly. "I really wanted to. She's so beautiful. I haven't seen her all that much, but I remember. And she's really sweet. We didn't know each other that well, but I really liked her. Our fathers are friends, so that's good, and it would have ensured that our kingdoms stay allies, even if Charlie and my dad got into a bad debate over something. I explained all of this to my dad, and he completely agreed that we would have made a wonderful match." He sighed again.

I taking deep breaths to calm my frantic nerves, and I struggled to take in everything he had just said. I was not enjoying this conversation in the least bit, but I had to continue to act normal for my own sake.

"Why aren't you two wed?" I questioned and my voice cracked. He sent me a puzzled look at that, but did nothing else.

"Dad contacted Charlie about this, but Charlie explained that she was already engaged and sends his," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "deepest apologies for having not informed us earlier. We were rather confused why he didn't send us a wedding invitation and were curious as to whom she was being married to, and we sent a letter asking. He never responded to that one, unfortunately." Jake shrugged. "I'll just ask him when he gets here." That caused me to stop breathing for a moment. "But I just think it's so odd. Charlie is crazy about his daughter from what I can tell, and I thought he would have wanted to send her somewhere close."

I grimaced once more. He really was crazy, in the literal sense, about me.

"I need to go to bed now, Jake." My voice was hoarse, low, and I tried to make it sound more natural. "Sorry."

He seemed confused that I abruptly ended the conversation, but he nodded. He bent down to kiss my cheek once more, and as soon as he turned away from me I turned my back to him.

"Bye," I muttered.

"Bye, Mimi. I'll visit you soon again. I had fun!"

"Yeah," I muttered, and I waited for the sound of him leaving before I started to clean my face once more.

I awoke in the morning with a more optimistic feel about life. Even after that entire conversation, Jacob had not recognized me. And earlier that day, I had a wonderful conversation with Edward that, while it left me with mixed feelings, made me smile at the very thought. I had no reason to be positive about everything. I leaned my head against my pillow and closed my eyes.

That morning, I smiled as I sat up from bed, only to hear something from outside my very tiny room. I frowned, wondering if I was hearing things.

"You're awake!" Edward's voice came from outside my room, and I smiled bigger, standing up from the bed.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" I asked, kicking my blanket back. I wasn't exactly what somebody would call neat. I hurried to place my cloak on so it would cover me. While Jake did not recognize me, Edward might. We had danced just recently at the ball, after all.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," was my response. He pushed the curtain that covered my room back and stepped inside, glancing around the abnormally small room once before his gaze found more. He smiled and approached me, stopping once he was right in front of me. He opened his mouth to speak, but then abruptly shut it. He was stiff, no longer relaxed or content. He seemed to be... glaring at me, and I was a bit taken back by that. I hadn't said anything at all. How could I have angered him?

"The dog was here." His voice was deeper; low, but calm for the most part.

"Yes, he... stopped by. Last night, I mean." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to ask me to go to town with him. I said no, of course, because I have work to do." I didn't understand why he was so angry.

"His scent practically coats you," Edward snapped. "Anything else happen? Did he touch you in any way?"

"He kissed—"

"He kissed you?" Edward hissed, instantly outraged. I could see his hands ball into fists at his side, and I hurried to finish my sentence.

"My cheek! He kissed my cheek twice, is all. Besides talking, that was our only interaction," I explained.

"And that will be your last interaction with him from now on."

I took a step back, instantly infuriated by his words. "What?" I practically barked out.

"That is your last interaction with him." His tone came out slow and patronizing, only succeeding in angering me further.

"You can't control whether or not I talk to him." I crossed my arms across my chest, taking a step away from him.

"You know that I can." His voice was much softer now, almost pleading.

I was silent for a long moment. "You will... control who I talk to?" I whispered and my tone was laced with the sadness I felt.

"I don't want to. But it's just not safe for you to talk with him. The slightest thing could anger him and cause him to hurt you. I don't want to take that risk, Mimi. I can't take that risk." He bowed his head slightly in apology, keeping his eyes on me. "I am very sorry, but your protection comes before any... desire you may have to talk with him."

I wasn't about to explain that it wasn't by choice I had talked with him. I knew I should explain that he had found his way here all on his own, and I couldn't exactly deny him the rights to see and talk to me. Not only was he a Lord and could do as he pleased, but that was just downright rude. I'm sure, given a few minutes, Edward would realize I hadn't sought him out, seeing as how he had been in my room. All we had done was talk, so there was no need to have dragged him back to my room. I could have explained this to Edward, but I was much too infuriated.

"Why do you care?" I finally shouted, pushing him away from me when he tried to take a step forward. Even with his shirt on, I could feel the coldness of his chest. "Why do you care so much?" I repeated, and I pushed at him once more. He took a step backwards, but it wasn't from my push; it was of his own choice. I could see that his eyes golden eyes had widened, and that proved to me that he was shocked at my actions. I was shocked as well.

"Because... because you're my servant, and it's my job to protect you," he explained, but he seemed to have to force the words from his lips.

"Do you take me for a fool?" I shrieked. "Servants deliver his food! You allow them to do that, but for all you know he could dislike the food, get angry and attack them!" I stomped away from him after I said that, letting him know that I was furious. I was throwing a bit of a temper tantrum, I realized.

"That wouldn't happen," he calmly stated. "Nobody gets that upset over food when they can have whatever they please. He might get upset over something you say, though. I can't take that risk."

"Why?" I yelled. "Why can't you take that risk with me?" I didn't like this feeling of being controlled; it reminded me of when I lived with Charlie. How he was capable of bossing me around and took full advantage of that. How I had to bend to his will, to do everything to make him happy. I even had to dress as he pleased. He had become unbearably controlling, and I couldn't sit and watch Edward become like that. Not sick and twisted, obviously, but over controlling and without good reason.

My savior; my safe harbor, he was. I trusted him in a way, and I refused to let that change. I, myself, was being unbearably selfish in not allowing him to change from the way I saw him, but I couldn't help myself. "Why!" I screamed again. He was silent, staring down at the ground this time. It wasn't in a sad or even angry way, but as if he was thinking deeply. As if he didn't even know the answer to my question. I waited for him to answer as patiently as I could, my breathing becoming ragged.

"Because I care about you. I don't know the other servants," he finally muttered. My anger almost instantly evaporated, and I felt my shoulders slump.

"What?" I gasped. This seemed to be a repeat of the day earlier, I couldn't help but note.

He looked up from the ground, turning his piercing gaze to my face. "Because I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

I ran my fingers through the wigs hair, trying to form the words I wanted to say. I started pacing, going back and forth on my wooden floor. I didn't have much room to pace, unfortunately, which meant I could not take long strides. There was a strange metallic taste inside of my mouth, and I realized that was happening because I was nervous. "It's just not that easy, Edward. Jacob is a lord, and desires my company. And I... do not want to reject him by refusing him such. He is a sweet boy."

"But he is dangerous!" Edward insisted.

"Perhaps," I agreed, the tips of my lips twitching as a thought occurred to me. "But in case you have forgotten, I am always in danger anyway, unfortunately." Unfortunately, he did not know who my biggest threat was, or that I even had one. "So does it really matter?"

"Yes, because that is one more thing that is a threat to you!" He was persistent on this matter.

I sighed loudly, placing my face in the palm of my hand. I couldn't stay angry at him, but I certainly was not going to give up on this matter. I did not wish to become Jacob's wife, but I did not want to hurt his feelings by ignoring him as Edward suggested I do. It was a bit of a predicament, considering they both had the rights to order me around, more so Edward then Jacob. This was a small problem, considering they seemed to hate each other's guts. "Can we argue about this later? It's too early, and I'm tired. Plus, I have to go to work before I'm too late and get punished."

"Work?" His forehead creased. "No, you're not going to work today."

My mouth fell open. "But... why not?"

"Because I don't trust that mutt to seek you out once again and pester you at work."

I very nearly rolled my eyes. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he did."

"I don't want you near him."

"Unless you would like to make enemies with the Black's over a filthy," I gestured towards myself, "servant, then my suggestion is that you not try and keep Jake from talking to me. You know as well as I that will make him angry, and we don't need a fight between you two. Fights lead to rivalries, and rivalries lead to wars and plenty of other bad things." I shuddered at the thought. "But please, Edward, do not worry about me, and do not try and protect me from him."

His eyes narrowed even more, but he said nothing else on that subject. "Go and inform Lauren or whoever is in charge that you will not be attending work today. If they have any questions about this matter, they can come straight to me. You come straight to my room after you have told Lauren."

I sighed. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"No."

"Very well. I'll go inform Lauren now that I cannot attend work." I gave in, deciding that fighting over it was not worth it. If Jake wanted to talk to me, I would talk to him.

I hurried away from him, not even realizing I was bare footed until I was quite far away from my room. With a blush, I mentally hoped nobody would notice that. That would be embarrassing. I used my fur cloak as a way to hide it, lowering it so it brushed against the ground and covered my dirty feet. I ran as fast as I could, the want to get there quickly and inform her before the kitchen really started bustling, and was even more crowded and busy taking hold. I reached the kitchens in a record time, for myself, anyway, and scrambled around to find Lauren.

"Mimi!" Mike called out, hurrying toward me. He grabbed my arm as if to stop me from leaving his side. I attempted a weak smile and then continued to scan the kitchen, looking for Lauren. I honestly didn't have the patience for him at the moment.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Come on," he ordered, tugging on my arm. "We need all of the help we can get!"

"Why?" I asked, swiveling my head towards Mike. "I've been ordered to not attend work today. What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No."

Mike sighed loudly.

"They are holding a ball tonight, not just a feast, to celebrate the arrival of King James and the Black family. We have so much food to cook and prepare, but hopefully they'll be so busy dancing they won't think of food for some time. I don't want to not be prepared and have someone get beaten. Every royalty in this kingdom, on this land is invited, as well as many dukes and other people that are high in class, so we're going to be crowded."

"Everybody... is invited?" I muttered.

He sighed again. "All those very high in class, anyway. Isn't it terrible? It's rather last minute. They sent out the invitations just two days ago and informed us about it today. Thankfully, since the invitations were so last minute, not everybody will be able to make it." He chuckled. "Rumor is they want to get the ball over with before King Charlie comes and tears their castle up for whatever he is looking for." He sighed again, obviously upset over this last minute decision.

But my mind was elsewhere.

I realized that I missed balls. As much as I hated them before, I missed them now and I wanted them back. I wanted to pretend that my life was like how it was before Charlie went crazy. I wanted to see every man there ogle at me and have the girls whisper behind my back, and be friendly to my face. I thought it was irritating then, but now I realized it was just amusing. I missed being a princess, and I missed the happiness that brought. I missed it so much.

And I realized that I wanted to attend the ball. But not as Mimi; as Bella.

**--**

**Authors Note: Ohh, she's going to sneak into the ball as Princess Bella! Yay! And to make up for my previous chapter being short, I gave you a nice long one this time with interaction from both Jake and Edward. And while I love both of them with all of my heart and soul, this IS a Bella/Edward story, no worries. THANK YOU for all of the reviews, and please remember to review! I will put the next chapter out faster if you do.**

**xoxo**


	12. Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only.**

I glanced around the corner of the wall, trying to see if anybody was nearby. Satisfied that nobody was around, I sprinted into a run -- stumbling twice in the process, until I reached my little room. I had bathed for some time to rid myself of all of the dirt that had gathered onto my skin, and now I had to get dressed so I could be prepared for the feast. I hurried to dress into one of the nicer dresses I had brought with me, silently reminding myself of why I was doing this. Just so I could have, even if it was only a little bit, of my old life back.

The dress took quite a while to put on, partly due to the fact I had no help as I usually did, and partly because my hands were shaking the entire time. I grabbed the cloak that glowed like the moon and placed it over my body, securing it to myself. I didn't want to look so extravagant that I attract the eyes of everyone around me, but I wanted to look like royalty. I inhaled and then exhaled slowly, struggling to calm my frantic heart. I could hear it in my ears and my palms began to sweat; I wiped my palms against the dress, taking another deep breath only so I could let it out slowly. In order to appear serene when at the feast, I had to at least calm my heart down so no vampire caught wind of my terror. I was all prepared to go. All I had to do was drag my feet to the feast; and so I started to venture in that direction, sending one last panic filled glance at the small cupboard I called my room.

The rational part of me silently argued that this was ridiculous, and I should just turn around and leave now before I was caught. Rip off this dress, coat myself in perfume and dirt and then toss on the wig, and I would be all set. It wouldn't take too long to do those things, and I could do it before anyone caught me. Then I could go to the kitchens, or back to my room for a nap and pretend this never even happened. Yes, that's what I should do. Take all of this off and go for a nice, long nap. After all, I had today off, yes? I needed some rest, anyway.

But the irrational, selfish part of my mind told me to keep to my plan. I would attend the ball; pretend everything was normal, and go back feeling a sliver of pride at having received a small part of my old life back, even if it were only momentarily. I mean, why would anyone question my motives? Nobody would assume I was Mimi, right? Of course. So, what was the harm done, so as long Charlie did not arrive? A chill went up the length of my spine at the thought, diaphragm clenching in response to the overwhelming fright that enveloped my small entity at the thought.

Just to be safe, I decided I should go back before everyone else retired to bed.

I tripped at that moment, sprawling forward to land on my face. I used my hands to soften the blow, managing to catch my face before it smashed too roughly against the hard surface below. I sat there for a moment, debating what I could do once more. If I ran back, nobody would catch sight of me. Not enough to recognize me, anyway. If I went to the ball, I risked being caught, but I would feel happiness, even if it were not for long. Was the risk worth the jubilant feeling that would come with attending?

There was a sharp inhale at that moment, and I looked up, a feeling of dread filling my bones.

"My lady!" Lauren shrieked, having been the one to find me laying flat down on the ground as if I were dead. I used my elbows and knees to sit up, taking the hand she extended. She brushed my dress off as I stood and I exhaled, my cheeks going red as I was instantly abashed. What an awkward way to be found. "My lady, are you alright?" Lauren repeated, letting go of my hand as soon as she was sure I could stand on my own. I nodded my head, consciously brushing stray tendrils of my brunette hair out of my face.

"Yes, yes, I am... fine. I just tripped and had trouble regaining my footing. Thank you for your help." I deepened my voice slightly, not wanting her, of all people, to make the connection between Mimi and myself. I nodded my head at her graciously, my gratefulness genuine. Her face conveyed the shock she felt at being thanked, but only briefly for she turned her expression into one of patronizing pleasantry. She nodded her head, taking a step back to give me some personal space.

"Can I help you, my lady? You appear lost."

That was baffling, for I was far from lost. I knew my way around here rather well. Maybe she just mistook my hesitant expression.

"Um... yes," I lied. "Would you please lead me the way to where the feast is being held?" This way, since she was guiding me, I couldn't ditch.

"Of course, my lady!" she agreed, a large smile plastered onto her face. I smiled back hesitantly, my stomach doing a couple of flip flops as my nerves set back in. I just had to go in and do it, and not think too much about what I'm doing. If I keep remembering that I'm taking a huge risk, I wouldn't enjoy myself, and that was partly my reason for doing this; to enjoy myself. I followed after her obediently, taking a couple of deep, soothing breaths and let them out slowly.

"So... is my father there?" I asked curiously, picking at one of the threads on my dress while struggling to make up an excuse for my question.

"King Charlie?" she asked, sending another glance my way to make sure I was who she thought, I presumed.

"Yes."

She sent me a puzzled glance before re-directing her gaze to the front of the room once more. "Um... I don't think so, my lady." Her tone held her uncertainty, and confusion, but her words made me breathe a sigh of relief. Uncertainty about his presence was better than her being positive he was here, because this assured me she hadn't seen him. And besides, Lauren seemed like the type to peak into the feast to watch them dance, since she was head cook and nobody could stop her.

"That's a shame," I remarked as calmly as I could, lying between my teeth as I spoke those words.

She nodded. "Yes, it is, my lady. Shame he didn't come with you." She sent me another baffled glance briefly, making the fact she wanted answers evident. I exhaled, knowing she would only use it for gossip.

"He was... attending to some business elsewhere, and so I arrived here without him. He told me he would try to make it, but alas, we all know how busy he must be."

Lauren nodded her head. "Yes, yes, of—"

"Oh, look!" I interrupted her. "We're here! What a lovely room." The doors to the feast were partly open, and I could make out couples dancing through the small space. "Well, thank you very much for all of your help." Lauren's beady eyes flickered about at my words, and she brushed a couple strands of her long blond hair out of her face at my words. After a moment of silence, she nodded her head.

"You're welcome, my lady." She curtseyed then before turning sharply on her heel and hurrying away, her pace a mixture of running and walking. She most likely had to get back to the kitchens in order to help prepare the food.

I slowly turned back towards the door, a hesitant smile on my face. I could do this. I could do this. I would just go in there, pick at the delicious food as I use to do, dance with a couple of strangers and then leave, completely and utterly tired. The only step in my usual routine that I would have to change was the sleeping in until afternoon after a busy night. I exhaled and cautiously stepped into the room, eyeing those around me. A few people turned their heads in my direction, having heard me enter, but then turned their faces elsewhere.

There was a large table filled with foods of all kind, but the majority of it was generally used for snacking. So, I assumed that those in the kitchens were not done cooking the food. Guilt crept into every crevice of my body, knowing that if I had been there, at least I would have been of some assistance. Well, maybe. I was naturally a klutz, and there was also a good chance I'd have ruined the food we were cooking by tripping with it in my hand. I nearly laughed at the thought, and how furious Lauren would be.

I hunched my shoulders, using my hair as a shield to hide my face from those around me. It felt nice, having strands of my hair tickle my cheeks. I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders, brushing my hair off of my shoulders. I came here to enjoy myself, and hiding in the corner would only be making me panic. And panicking is not enjoying my time. I raised my eyes, inspecting the room for someone familiar.

Rosalie and Emmett were twirling together on the dance floor, more graceful then I thought possible. Alice and Jasper were dancing in the corner together, but they were not flaunting their grace for the attention like Rose and Emmett. I turned my eyes away from them, scanning the room for someone else. I found Carlisle and Esme, who were in deep conversation with someone who I did not know. Edward was by their side, but his gaze was directed at the ceiling. Maybe that was due to boredom. I could relate.

Jacob was talking to his father in another corner, Jacob's hand rubbing his chin, as if he were in deep thought. It was a conscious movement, but it nearly made me laugh. At that precise moment, his head turned slightly, his eye catching my own. It took a moment, but I smiled hesitantly, my eyes flickering about. Maybe conversation with Jake would not be the smartest option if I was going to keep my other identity a secret.

But it seemed as if it were too late, for he was crossing the room at a swift pace. I exhaled. As sweet as Jacob was, I just wasn't sure how I was going to answer the questions he may have about my "engagement".

"Bella!" he called out, a smile blossoming on his face. I smiled back, noting to myself how he simply radiated a jubilant emotion.

"Hello, Jake. It's nice to see you again."

He was in front of me now, towering over my entity, his posture awkward. "You, too! Would you like to, um... dance?"

There was a moment of silence between us after he said that, the atmosphere abruptly becoming tense.

"Sure," I finally forced out.

He gently took my hand and led me out into the dance floor, taking my other hand in his so we could begin the dance. Almost instantly, I directed my gaze to my feet, keeping careful watch on them. It wasn't to be rude. It was so I could actually concentrate on the dance and not trample his feet. We didn't do much dancing; just swayed awkwardly from side to side, neither of us quite able to dance without hurting our partner.

"Would you mind if I asked you something, Bella?" he questioned, but I knew his question was just common courtesy. He was Jake; he'd ask it either way. I shrugged. "Who are you engaged to? I mean, Charlie and my dad were just… you know, talking, and Charlie casually brought it up but didn't say who you were engaged to." I couldn't necessarily blame him for the lies. It would have been awkward if he had said the truth.

"That engagement has been broken off," I stated quietly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, some of his manners kicking in.

"Don't mention it to Charlie again, please. It's a very touchy subject, and he might get very angry."

Jake nodded. "That's understandable, I suppose. Sure, I won't bring it up again. I'll ask my dad not to, either."

"Thanks. Also, please don't mention that you even saw me here. Charlie is umm… infuriated, about this broken engagement. He doesn't even want to hear about me since… it's technically my, um, fault. I walked out of it, and so he's furious." I looked up from my feet, meeting his gaze. "You won't tell him, will you?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, it appeared, and he kept his gaze locked on mine. He was silent, and I felt my heart begin to quicken its pace. Was he starting to recognize me? I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, lowering my gaze back down to my feet when I felt my foot hit the side of his.

"Jake, why are you silent?" I asked quietly. I could feel him shrug.

"I don't know. It's just; the way you worded that was sort of funny. Sorry about that, Bells. Of course I won't tell him I saw you here."

"Thanks." I sighed, the relief evident in my exhalation.

"Sure, sure."

"May I cut in?" a voice intruded in our musings, and I couldn't help but automatically freeze. Edward. He wanted to dance with me? Of all people, he actually wanted to dance with me? I could feel Jake stiffen, his hands automatically tightening their grip on me. I looked up, turning my head around to stare at Edward.

"Ah, um… hi," I muttered, pulling away from Jake's grasp. He let me do so, his lips pursed into an angry line.

"Hello," Edward responded pleasantly.

"I'll see you soon, Bells?" Jake interrupted, capturing my attention once more.

"Um, yeah, sure. Nice talking to you again, Jake," I muttered. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassment showing itself on my face. It was the fact I kept muttering, and that Edward was even here that was embarrassing me. Why was I acting so abruptly shy? I usually wasn't shy. Well, not that shy. Edward held his hand out to me then, allowing me to place mine in his own.

"I'm warning you, I don't know how to dance," I warned him, although I was fairly certain he was already aware of that. He chuckled at my words.

"Nonsense! It is all in the leading."

I scoffed, but didn't say anything else in retort to his words. No use starting a debate over how to dance. I could already see where that would be heading. Well, not exactly, and while I was no future telling vampire, I was well aware it would most likely end in something embarrassing that would happen to me.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, raising one of his perfect eye-brows. I shrugged. "Allow me to prove it to you, then," he insisted. I continued to just sway awkwardly, which was mainly how I danced. It was rather useful, since it surely stopped me from breaking any bones in an attempt to actually dance.

"Trust me, I can't dance, and it would be a waste of time for me to every try to learn. Grace really isn't my best quality."

He laughed. "Dancing is not hard, even if you are not graceful. It's all in the leading."

"Do you want me to trample all over your feet?"

"I don't particularly think it would hurt, should you do so."

"It would scratch your shoes."

"I can buy more."

I sighed. "This is going to be embarrassing."

"Does that mean I have permission to _actually_ dance with you?" He was smiling now, the amusement evident on his face as well as tone. Personally, I had trouble keeping the smile off of my own face, despite the sinking feeling that was in my stomach. This was going to be embarrassing, but something about conversing so playfully with Edward made me jubilant.

"I'm just going to apologize in advance in case I destroy your shoes or break your toes. Or, with my grace, possibly break your arms or another body part, too." I flashed him a smile, informing him that what I had just said was a joke. Unfortunately, with my grace, it was still a possibility.

"Don't worry, you won't break my bones. And, if you destroy my shoes, I'll survive." He grabbed me by my hands and lifted me up, placing my feet on top of his own. A squeak erupted from my mouth, and I blushed right after, instinctively throwing my arms around his neck to prevent from falling.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

He laughed, whether at the squeak or my question, I wasn't sure.

"Leading," was his response.

We danced quickly, my hands remaining locked around his neck. I was fairly certain he thought it was due to fear of falling. In reality, I just wanted to keep my hands there.

"So where's King Swan?" Edward asked as we danced. I stiffened before forcing myself to relax, shrugging helplessly.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"He didn't come with you, I suppose? I have not seen him around."

I shrugged again.

"He couldn't come," I stated flatly. "While he shall be missed, there is no harm done."

He chuckled. "Very true. Now, I simply must ask; are you eager to dance with all of the men here? I am most positive that they shall want a dance with you, even though I am incapable of reading their minds at the present moment." His mouth twisted into a frown, and I recalled that all abilities, minus Jasper's, had been stopped. James had brought a shield of a vampire, or something of that sort, who could disable them.

I laughed lightly. "Eager to get rid of me, are you?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I'd rather keep you here with me."

I couldn't help the smile that blossomed on my face at his words, and the blush that rose to my cheeks. I removed my hands from around his neck and placed them in his hands, making the dancing a bit easier. I trusted him not to let me fall.

"Oh? And, how long would you like to keep me with you; until the end of the dance, or perhaps longer?"

He smirked. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

I nodded my head, biting my lower lip as nerves began to set in. It was hard not to giggle with the excitement his words brought me. "Yes, yes, I suppose we will." I searched for something else to say, but nothing else came to mind. I hated to be the one to end the conversation, especially with the turn the conversation had taken.

"You know, you're different," Edward noted quietly, and I observed as his alabaster forehead creased, his brows knitting together as he contemplated the words he had just spoken. I didn't exactly understand what he said. How was I different, and what was I different from?

"Different?" I stated meekly.

The corner of his lips twitched upwards in amusement at my tone. "Yes, different. You're different then most girls I've come across."

I couldn't help but feel a bit exasperated at his words. "I hope that's a compliment!"

He shrugged, smiling innocently at me. "It is, in my eyes. But, I shall let you be the judge of that, yes?"

"I'll take it as a compliment, then, too. Now, Edward, can I ask you something?"

He seemed a bit surprised at first by my question, but then his features slowly melted into a smile. "Of course, Bella. You may ask whatever you should like, and I do promise to answer you honestly, as I presume you should wish for me to do." He seemed amused, but intrigued, that I had something to ask him.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking a deep breath as I did so. "What do you, um… think about my father?"

I could see the corner of his eyes tighten, and his expression was abruptly emotionless. By that alone, I knew the answer without him having to speak it, and although I wouldn't admit it, I agreed with him completely. Charlie was a terrible man, and Edward would never even begin to know the extent of it.

"I believe that he is… ah, very devoted to his kingdom." He wasn't looking at my face when he said that, and I knew even that was a lie.

"Never mind," I hurried to say, not wanting to upset him further.

"Was there a specific reason for your question?" he asked quietly, and I realized then that our dancing had slowed. I shook my head frantically.

"No, no, I was just… unsure if the reason your kingdom hated my own was something personal, or…," my voice trailed off. He nodded his head knowingly, his grip on me tightening slightly. I couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped my lips, and blushed almost immediately after. To my fortune, he did not comment on that.

"We are not fond of your father because… because he started a war for a rather pointless reason. Innocent people were brutally slaughtered over a woman, and we can more relate, although not understand, if he had loved her. But no, he did not even love your mother, if you'll forgive my old statement. He lusted after her beauty, however, and I'm fairly certain he gradually fell in love with her. But to start a war over a woman because of how she _looks?_" He let out a shaky breath, shaking his head. "I do hope I have not offended you."

"No, you have not offended me, Edward. Thank you for your honesty." I couldn't help but think over what he had said. Had he truly started a war, because he lusted after my mother? I shuddered, a shiver running up the length of my spine. That was so terrible, and rather inhuman. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised.

"You're welcome. Now, may I ask you something, Bella?" His pulchritudinous features were happy once more, no longer having to fear the looming apprehension of offending me.

I nodded my head. "That would be fair enough."

"Do you intend to marry Jacob Black?"

That stopped me short. I pulled away from him, my brows knitting together as I stared intently at him. "You're serious?" I asked quietly. "Did Jake tell you that, or give you that impression?" That thought made me fume a bit, although I couldn't truly blame him if he had. We had both grown up, believing we would marry one another one day. After all, our parent's were best friends.

"No, he didn't tell me that. I just assumed that you two were to be wed, seeing as how… well; it all just fit together, and so I led me to believe that. So do you intend to marry Jacob Black? If I'm prying into your private business, do forgive me, and naturally I do not expect you to have to answer it, should that be the case."

I relaxed at his words, a small smile reaching my face.

"No, I do not intend to marry Jake, Edward."

He smiled as well, pulling me back into his arms so we could dance once more. "That's interesting." It was a baffling word to use in the scenario, but I decided not to press him about it. "So, now I ask you another question? I don't think it's too personal." We started dancing again, and this time, I allowed my feet to stay on the ground.

"Go on, then."

"What's your favorite color?"

I blinked, a bit puzzled by his question. It took me a minute to answer. "Um… well, it changes daily."

He laughed. "What is it today?"

"Gold," I settled with, knowing that he would never need to know that was because of his eye color. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you like to read?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Do you like to write?"

"Not really. I'm no good at it."

"How long have you been singing for?"

I blinked. "You remember that I like to sing?"

He chuckled. "Of course I remember that. How long have you been singing for?"

"I've been singing for a while, now. I'm unsure of the exact date."

"What is your favorite dress?"

"Goodness, I don't even know." I considered that. "I have too many."

"And your favorite cloak?"

That was definitely the fur one, simply because that one item protected me from being discovered so well.

"It was made at my father's request. It's nice and warm."

"What is your fav—"

I burst out laughing. "What's with the twenty questions?"

He shrugged. "I'm curious about you."

I laughed. "And asking these questions about me will tell you everything you need to know, I suppose?" He laughed as well, and I could feel my cheeks begin to grow warm once more as I blushed. I must appear so ridiculous, continuously blushing as we danced. Did he think I was like every other girl, now that I blushed in his presence so much? For some reason, the very thought made me feel disappointed.

"_I _think asking a simple question is an extraordinary way to get to know an individual," he defended himself, but his tone was light; teasing.

I opened my mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted us. "Edward!" It was Rosalie, and she was standing behind us, her posture tense as she folded her arms across her chest. "You cannot dance with one girl the entire dance. You are one of the host's, and it is most improper on your part." She was scowling now. "Now go dance with other girl's." She turned sharply on her heel, stalking away from us.

I felt my stomach twist, jealousy over taking my common sense at the thought of him dancing with other girls. He exhaled, clearly displeased with his "sister's" intrusion as well. "Do accept my deepest apologies, Bella, but it appears Rosalie is correct. It is my duty to dance with others as well." He stepped away from me, his mouth set into a frown.

"It's alright." I struggled to make my tone understanding — and truly, I did understand. But that didn't mean I liked it. "I have to get going, anyway. My father expects me home tomorrow, so I should get a head start." He straightened up at my words, and I could understand that. Most lords spent the night and went home in the morning.

"You're leaving already? Surely your father would not oppose to you staying one night!"

I grimaced. "Unfortunately, he would. I have had a wonderful time with you, Edward, so thank you for that." I smiled, and this time it was genuine. "I hope to see you soon." I did have to get back to my room, before everyone else started leaving. I couldn't risk someone – such as Edward or Jake, noticing "Mimi's" absence.

"Wait, Bella, before you go, can you promise me something?" He placed a hand gently on my arm; not restraining, but comforting, in a way.

"Whatever you want." I blushed again after I said that, realizing how desperate I seemed to please him.

Apparently, he didn't mind.

"Come to the next ball we have? We should be having another one fairly soon. I'll make sure you receive an invitation to come, even if we're holding ones in someone else's honor. I'm sure nobody would protest if you came. I'll even invite your father, if that's what you want." I could see it pained him to force those words out.

"Don't send an invitation!" I ordered, not realizing until after the harsh tone that was to my words. I softened it. "Not one for me, not one for my father. But next ball you have, I'll come. I promise you. Word will be out about it, no doubt in my mind, and I'll be able to figure out on my own when your next ball is being held." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but this time it seemed a bit strained. No doubt my words had confused him. "Bye," I muttered, turning sharply on my heel so I could exit the room.

On the walk – well, run back to my room, I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself. I had done it. Nobody had recognized me, and nobody even seemed suspicious. Not to mention, not only did I feel like myself once more, but I had a wonderful time, due to my conversations with Edward.

At the thought of his name, a warm feeling spread throughout my stomach, spreading to my bones and easing the tension away. I would be attending the next ball to see him once more, and there was no doubt in my mind about that. While it was even more dangerous going a second time, I had to try. I wanted another day as glorious as today had been.

I knew it would be harder pretending to pass as a servant, now that I had spent an entire night being royalty once more. It would be hard to toss away my identity, and then go back to being myself, only to have to toss it away again as soon as the next ball was over. It would be excruciating to continuously do so, but for Edward, I would adjust.

**Author's Note: A couple of things.**

**I am beyond sorry that it took so long for me to update! I promise the next chapter won't take that long. I'll start working on the next chapter today, to ensure that I keep myself motivated. I had a small writer's block for some time, and then I got incredibly busy, is why this chapter took so long.**

**Second off, no, I did not have this chapter beta-ed. Sorry! Please do forgive me for that. My beta does a beautiful job, and it's nothing personal. (If you are a fan of **_**The Vampire of the Opera **_**you would know I did not use a beta for my latest chapter there, either.) It's simply because I've been taking so long to update, and I don't want to make you guys wait longer then necessary. **

**Third off, THANK YOU for all of the AMAZING reviews and I hoped you liked this chapter! You guys are wicked amazing!**

**Fourth off, hope you enjoyed how long this chapter was! I enjoyed writing it, personally.**

**Fifth off, I will be editing previous chapters. Nothing plot changing, but I should like to think my writing has improved, and so I would like to improve upon earlier chapters.**

**Please review! They motivate me.  
**

**xoxo**


	13. Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only. **

When I awoke the next morning, I couldn't help the gloom that filled my body. I was back to being a servant now, and no longer would anyone care for me. I was back to being 'that girl with the cloak'. I wouldn't have anyone talk to me as if I was actually worthy, and I was no longer… well, me. I was not Bella when I was dressed as a servant—not in anyone's eyes but my own, anyway. I was another girl entirely.

And I hated it.

And yet I rose from bed and prepared for work quickly, disguising myself once more. There was a shuffling near my room, and I realized that everybody else was getting ready in their separate, larger rooms. Well, that was good. At least it assured me that I wasn't late for work, and that I should make it on time. I exhaled—work was not a favorite activity of mine. It was painful, hard, and most of the people there were intolerable.

Not only did it tend to be hard and strenuous, but the people who inhabited the kitchen during work hours weren't always pleasant, either. The only person I truly liked to work with was Angela, and that was merely because she was a kind girl. Nobody else there truly was. Maybe they all just hated me because I was the newest girl there.

I quietly walked to the kitchen, and upon arriving there found that everyone was gathered in a circle. Lauren was sitting on the counter, her ankles crossed and her arms supporting her weight as she talked to the crowd around her. It was like a circle around Lauren, actually, for everyone was visible. Nobody was crammed into a small section or anything like that.

"Madeline, so glad you could finally join us." Her tone was ice cold, but other than that, not unfriendly. She didn't insult me or make a snide remark, so I was grateful for those small favors. She was just cold, distant, and I could deal with that wonderfully. I wondered if maybe she was trying to prevent from getting into more trouble with the Cullen's. "Well," she began again. "You all know your jobs. Get to work."

And the group of people disappeared. Many left the room, but there was still quite a bit left in the kitchen. I turned, searching for somebody who could explain what just happened when I spotted Mike. He was making bread, it appeared, and I presumed it wouldn't hurt if I just bothered him for a quick minute to ask about that.

"Mike," I began, as I walked towards him. He smiled at me kindly before turning back to his work.

"Yes, Mimi? Can I help you?"

"What was that? I mean, what are the jobs? Do we have to do them now? I noticed a bunch of people left. Why?" I wanted complete clarification, that way I couldn't mess up. That would not be good, and Lauren would, no doubt, get undeniably pissed. Mike stopped his cooking for a brief second to face me.

"Well, after the ball, there was a big mess and plenty needs to be cleaned up. Lauren sorted us into groups. Those that are cooking everybody breakfast, and those who are cleaning up the ball room. You're to go help clean up with some of the other people, and then report back here immediately to help cook." He frowned, his face apologetic.

I sighed. "Let me guess," I grumbled. "Everyone in this room is her friends – the ones she wanted to keep with her."

He shrugged. "Well… yeah."

I frowned. "Well, thanks for answering my question."

He nodded his head, his blond locks seeming to bounce with the movement of it. I nearly smiled. "Um, Mimi, have you… reconsidered?" He whispered. "About marrying me, I mean." There was a forced smile on his face, and I forced one back at him gradually. It appeared to me that he was rather annoyingly persistent in this matter.

"Um, no, I haven't. Sorry."

At least I was being honest.

He shrugged as if that didn't matter, but I had a feeling it actually did. "Well… do you think you could reconsider? You know, just in case. Because, I mean, if you wanted to marry me, I would be able to give you almost anything you want. Pretty dresses, pretty ribbons, kids, all that galore… so would you be interested?"

"Mike," I muttered and my expression was apologetic.

He exhaled. "I understand you're probably going for someone of higher class, Mimi, but despite your pretty looks you can't get someone too high up. Just the average male, I think. Because I mean, no offense Mimi, but you're just a peasant, and so am I." He shrugged, and I couldn't help but gap at it. Yes, it was true, now I was just a peasant. But that was still incredibly rude to say, especially in that wording.

"No, Mike. That's my final answer."

I attempted to keep my tone cold. He frowned.

"Can't I at least take you out? Just once, and we'll see if we have a good time together. Then we can decide." He was practically begging now; that irked me.

"Bye," I muttered, turning sharply on my heel and away from him.

He called after me once, twice, but I ignored the frantic pleadings, not wanting to deal with it anymore. I just couldn't stand him begging me to marry him, especially since I knew I could never, and would never agree to it. It made me guilty, and made me feel like I was just stringing him on. I wasn't, of course.

"Mimi, please!" I heard him call after me. Thankfully, the ball room wasn't far from here, so I did not have to worry about his persistence for long. It was only a matter of moments before I reached where the others were cleaning, down on their hands and knees to do so. Some were scrubbing furiously at the floors, others at the table. With a resigned sigh I grabbed the nearest bucket and cloth, deciding I would scrub away from the others.

It wasn't that I was anti-social. It was just that nobody liked me much.

I scrubbed at the floors, my thoughts plagued with what happened at the ball. It appeared—almost as if Edward was, well… _interested_ in me. But that couldn't be true, could it? I mean, I was just a boring, human princess, and it's not like I held charm or charisma. I was just a princess who had been sheltered in my life far too much, in his eyes. He probably just thought I was familiar looking—I shuddered at the thought, and wanted to see if he recognized me from somewhere.

That was probably all it was.

Dirt covered my hands and face as I cleaned, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted. The life of a kitchen maid was not easy work—not at all, and I hated the feel of dirt covering my body. It was gross, considering back when I was royalty, I was capable of bathing in warm water whenever I wanted, which was occasionally multiple times a day.

A group of girls near me burst out into giggles before they covered their mouths, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Nobody but me had noticed, and as soon as their eyes landed on me, they started cackling, as if me catching them laughing while they were supposed to be working was the funniest thing they had ever heard of. I blinked in confusion, biting my bottom lip due to how baffled that made me feel.

"Of all the people," one of the girls muttered to her friend, her eyes trained on me. Katie, I believe her name was. And it was Whitney she had muttered to, if I was correct. I might have had the names wrong, however. They were still giggling, and the pack of girls around them started giggling as well. Now they were getting stares from people other than me, but they acknowledged no one's confusion but my own.

"Something wrong, Madeline?" Katie asked, but I had a feeling she wasn't asking that to be nice. I stared at her for one long moment before averting my eyes back to the cloth, shaking my head.

"No."

"But you were staring," Whitney interjected. "Is it because we were laughing?"

"Yes."

I tried to keep my answers curt so they would not be tempted to strike up a discussion with me. I had a feeling if they did, it would not be to my liking. They were not nice girls, from what I could tell. They reminded me of Lauren and Jessica—constantly gossiping and searching for more gossip to spread. It was incredibly annoying.

"Know what we were laughing about?" Whitney asked, raising her eyebrows in a taunting manner.

"I'm not interested," I informed her dryly, scrubbing at the floor harder. The group of girls burst out into giggles and grabbed their buckets of water and cloths, standing up and crossing the distance between us. They sat down once they were right in front of me and I exhaled, perspiration adorning my brow. I couldn't help but feel nervous around them, for they were most adamant to make my life miserable, it appeared.

"Are you sure?" Whitney drawled, but the volume of her voice had dropped to that of a whisper. Katie raised her hand to cover her mouth, muffling her giggles.

"Positive."

Katie and Whitney exchanged glances, small smiles reaching their faces. They didn't say anything else but started to scrub at the floor once more. I instinctively maneuvered my slender entity away from them, hiding my face from their view with the wig's locks, almost as if I were forming a curtain in front of my face. I didn't know what they had been talking about, but I truly wasn't interested.

It was not long before their murmurs started up once more, occasionally bursting into obnoxious laughter before they ceased it, having received a nasty glare from another individual in this room. They shuffled closer to me as they whispered amongst themselves, cleaning the floors as they did so.

"Oh, yes," I heard Katie whisper back to Whitney. "It is rather ridiculous."

"I mean, they can't even bear _children,_" Whitney hissed, and she seemed outraged. I wasn't surprised to recall now that these two ladies were friends of Jessica and Lauren. "What kind of royalty are they if they can't bear children? I understand King James cannot have any, either, but it's not as if he's been ruling all that long. His human father ruled before him—the Cullen's have been ruling for far too long."

"It's just not right," Katie agreed her voice a low murmur. "Somebody who can have children should be running this kingdom. What if Carlisle goes insane, hm? We'd have no children to eventually take over; no hope. And no man can remain sane for all of eternity. This kingdom is doomed, Whit. You're completely right."

Whitney exhaled. "This kingdom is bound to fail miserably. They'll all be killed in the end, thank God."

I couldn't help but gasp. Both of their heads turned towards me, and their little pack of girl friends started squirming, obviously noticing my offended expression. How could they say such terrible, terrible things? "That's not true," I hissed, my eyes flickering about. "The Cullen's are wonderful people, and even if they cannot provide children, they shall keep this kingdom strong."

"And that's where you're wrong," Whitney snapped, her tone curt. I almost felt amused that she accidently rhymed. "This kingdom shall fall to pieces, eventually."

"If _King_—" I emphasized on that, recalling how she had disregarded his title, "Carlisle does end up insane, which he won't, then he has his entire family there as well his kingdom to treat him until he is better. This kingdom shall prevail, and now I highly suggest you keep your lips sealed before you lose your head," I hissed. The words she had spoken were those of treason; she could be beheaded for it.

She stared at me for one long moment, pursing her lips together in irritation. Katie kept her gaze on the ground, and I hoped that she was realizing her mistake is saying the things she had said. (Most likely, that was not the case, however.) Finally, Whitney looked away, saying nothing in response to my defense. She scrubbed at the floor vigorously, and it was not a moment later before her pack of friends followed suit.

Hopefully, she would take my words to heart and prevent from gossiping.

There was a harmonious sound filling the air not a moment later and I looked up, instantly interested. Was someone playing the piano? My teacher use to try and make me play the piano. I was terrible at it. I cast a glance back towards the group of people who were cleaning before grabbing my bucket, cloth, and taking off in that direction.

I went up a staircase in search for who was playing that music, ignoring the cries of protests that followed after me, saying I had to come back down and help them clean. I couldn't stand to sit down there and scrub at the floors and pretend that all was well, when that was not the case. I hated having to struggle to ignore the crude remarks that were spoken from some of the other girls, and if anyone asked I'd just say I had gone up here to clean another room since that one appeared clean enough.

It probably wasn't a smart decision to just abandon work like that, but the melodious tune that played from another room was too tempting—I desperately wanted to see who was playing it. I recalled playing the piano when I was a little girl—I was terrible. As I got older, there really was never much improvement. My mother had awed crowds with how well she had played it. I could tell it irked Charlie I hadn't accomplished playing the piano—or managed to play any instrument well, really.

There was a wooden door up ahead—I could hear the music coming from in there. Cautiously, I opened the door slowly, poking my head inside. I could see a head of bronze hair, and I couldn't help the slow smile that curved up onto my face. Edward. He was incredibly talented at playing the piano—and right when I thought that the tune changed, and abruptly, he was playing a much slower and softer song. Sort of like a lullaby.

"You can come out, you know," he remarked soundly, and I blushed, realizing my presence had been detected. I stepped inside of the room, dropping the bucket and cloth as I shut the door behind me. He stopped playing the piano and turned around to face me, his hands lingering on the piano keys. I awkwardly stood in front of the door, unsure of what I should do. And then, with one of his hands, he gestured for me to come closer.

I walked towards him slowly, my steps hesitant.

"Do you play?" he asked politely, gesturing towards the piano.

I sat down next to him on the piano bench, situating myself so we had a good amount of space between our entities. I nervously picked at the seat with my index finger and thumb, shrugging innocently. "Ah… no," I lied. Would a poor family as I claimed to have come from be able to afford a piano? I didn't think so. He nodded his head, seeming to believe my lie.

"Would you like to learn?" he asked.

I inhaled sharply. "What do you mean? Why, are you willing to teach me?"

He chuckled. "Indeed, I am."

I glanced back towards the door. Lauren was going to be angry enough that I had left work, but if I arrived back to the kitchens late she would be furious. But how could I not give him what he wanted, when he stared at me with those smoldering topaz eyes of his? I shrugged helplessly, figuring there was no harm in doing it… right?

"Sure," I agreed, my voice weak. He chuckled.

He stood up and walked behind me, grabbing my hands in his own. I could feel his chest against my back and I sucked in a breath, allowing him to place my hands upon the piano as he also placed each of my thin fingers upon a certain key. His lips were at my ear now, whispering instructions—I barely heard him.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I stuttered out, instantly abashed. He laughed.

He stood up straight now, no longer touching any part of me. I exhaled and allowed him to sit on the seat next to me, but I maneuvered my body so there would be a large amount of space between us once again. In reality, that amount of space was maybe half a foot; six inches.

"Why don't you try playing a few notes?" he suggested, and I took a deep breath, nodding my head. "I thought to teach you a song first, but I don't think that would work."

"Alright," I agreed softly—my voice sounded hoarse. "Any notes in particular I should be hitting?"

He shook his head. "Just do whatever you want. Have some fun with it, at first. In order to play music well, you generally have to like the instrument you're using. Well, you don't have to, but it certainly helps. So have some fun with it." He flashed me a smile, revealing a set of his perfect teeth. Well, at least his words explained why no matter how much I practiced, I remained terrible at music.

I hit a couple of random keys, my eyes roaming about, inspecting the piano with care. It was much nicer than the one I had back at home—no, back at Charlie's, for that place was not home so as long as he lived there. I got the feeling that Edward really cared for his piano, for it was incredibly clean as well, not a single smudge or scratch in sight.

"You have a very nice piano," I remarked.

He smiled, and it radiated genuine happiness. "Thank you. I do enjoy playing it."

I turned my gaze back towards him. "The way you play it is beautiful. You should perform for crowds and such—I've never heard someone play it so well, honestly."

He laughed once more, obviously amused by my words. "Well, thank you, Mimi."

"How long have you been playing for?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

He shrugged. "Quite some time, now—years, in fact." There was an awkward silence among us now, and I continued to pick at the piano chair with my fingers. What should I say? Should I proclaim that I would be interested in learning how to play the piano? Should I ask how many years, exactly? Maybe I should excuse myself and head back to the kitchens.

"Did you have fun at the ball?" I blurted out, unable to help myself. I stopped breathing momentarily, realizing just what I had asked. Why did I bring that up? I shouldn't have said anything. What if he thought about me—as Bella, and then looks at me—as Mimi, and realizes we're the same person? I mentally scolded myself, ducking my head to prevent him from being able to stare at my features.

"Oh, yes," he muttered, more to himself then to me, I couldn't help but think.

"Did you dance with all of the pretty ladies?" I intended to sound teasing, but the words seemed like genuine curiosity.

"Indeed. I had an excellent time at the ball, although it is truly a shame that my dance partner left as early as she did." He exhaled and I gulped, licking at my dry lips. His dance partner, he proclaimed—as in me, perhaps? But it could always be another lady who he danced with after I had left, of course. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, raising my shaking hands to place upon my lap.

"Who was your dance partner?" I asked as calmly as I could, and surprisingly, I didn't sound too shaken up.

"Princess Isabella Swan. I believe we've discussed her briefly before—she is a very congenial girl, and I enjoyed dancing with her immensely." He was still staring at the wall, and I began pressing down at the keys, recalling a song that my teacher always use to make me perform. I always hit the keys too slowly, and often hit the wrong keys. She was always very irked with me.

I hit a few of the notes from the song, a small smile curving on my face as I recalled how pestilential my music teacher had been. When I accomplished something, I received no praise—I was only scolded when I failed to do something right. I hit a few more of the songs notes, humming it quietly to myself. I almost missed those music lessons.

Edward's eyes flashed towards mine and he roughly grabbed my hands away from the piano with one of his own, using his other hand to grab me by my chin and tilt my face upwards. "You said you didn't play the piano!" I gasped, recalling that I had, indeed, lied about that and then went and played a part of an old song from my childhood. What a mistake.

I gasped, pulling my head back in an attempt to get it free from his grasp. "I don't know how to play the piano!" I lied once more.

"Why would you lie?" he hissed. My gaze flickered to the piano as I fumbled for some excuse, and I settled with keeping to my story.

"I don't know how to play it!"

"You just played a small part of a song!"

"M-my mother!" I gasped out. "She knew bits and pieces of the piano, and I just played what I remembered her playing."

"And how did your mother, especially seeing as how you stated you are poor, know how to play the piano?" His grip on my chin was not painful, but I couldn't help but think it was a tad bit uncomfortable. "How did you manage to afford a piano if she was poor? And if she could not afford a piano, how did she know how to play it?"

"I-I… she was a servant! Just like me! The person she worked for… knew how to play it, and my mother loved to watch them play it. And my mother brought me over to where she worked, before, and showed me what she knew how to play when the, um… person who owned the piano was out." I knew that even if I had thought up the world's best excuse—which that was far from it, I would have been caught. I was a terrible liar and my facial expressions gave everything away.

I could feel my cheeks heat up, knowing I had been caught in the lie. He still had my chin in his grip, so I couldn't continue to lie—he would never believe me, so as long as he could see my face. I inhaled slowly, attempting to pull my face back. When that didn't work, I exhaled, knowing I was going to feel incredibly guilty about what I'd have to do.

"You're hurting me!" I shrieked. Immediately he released my chin and I ducked my face, hiding it from view. He shifted on the seat, angling his body so he faced me at a more comfortable position. His alabaster hands reached out for my face once more, but this time they weren't restraining; he was touching my chin gently, inspecting it for injury.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone soothing. "Please, do accept my apologies. I meant you no harm."

I inhaled, instantly feeling guilty. He hadn't hurt me, really. I just needed to keep my guilty face from his suspicious view. "It's alright," I breathed out. "I'm fine, and I know it was accidental." He tilted my head up again—he was much gentler this time, but he was not examining my expressions to see if I was lying. He was just looking to be sure he had not left any marks.

"Does it throb?" he softly questioned, tracing the side of my face with his cool fingers. I shivered.

"Um… no," I squeaked. "There's no pain at all. Not anymore, anyway, so you can um… stop worrying."

"I am sorry," he apologized once more.

"Don't be. Now, Edward, do you think you could, umm… teach me to play the piano, again?" My cheeks were tinted red, but I couldn't refrain from asking. It wasn't that I really wanted to learn how to play it, really. I just desperately wanted to be able to spend some time with Edward—why, I wasn't positive. I wanted to console his troubled expression and assure him that all was well. If it wouldn't have infuriated him to extremes, I would have even confessed I had lied, just to see the distress escape from his features. Plus, keeping him busy would keep him from thinking about our not so pleasant previous conversation.

"It's not as easy as it looks," he warned me, but he stood up once more, going in back of me to place his hands upon my own. I bit my lip, suppressing the smile that rose to my face.

"I'll manage."

"First off," he began, and I turned the upper part of my body around to see his face, "I'm going to move your hands for you. I'm going to show you exactly how to play a song—we'll start very easy. Perhaps… with the song you originally played for me?" His quirked eyebrow quickly informed me our little spat had not been forgotten. I struggled to hide my frown and nodded, figuring it was best to be cooperative. "What parts of that song do you know?"

"Just… just the parts I played for you," I muttered. He nodded.

"It's a good beginner song."

I nodded. "I agree."

"So, I'm going to teach you the rest of the song." My hands were chilled, underneath his, but I found that I didn't really mind it. I could feel his lips graze my ear as he tilted his head to the side, whispering something else in my ear. I didn't quite catch what he said, but I nodded my head anyway, willing myself to look agreeable. If this is what kept him happy—and my secret safe, I would force myself through piano lessons, as much as I detested it. But still, I had a feeling they would be much more enjoyable with Edward as my teacher. He started laughing abruptly and I looked up, confused as to why he was laughing. Had I said something aloud on accident?

"Mimi," he began and his tone was warm. "Tell me what I just said."

"You asked me to tell you what you just said," I stated calmly. He started laughing again, moving from his position to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"Before that."

"Um," I hesitated. I hadn't been listening. "Why?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, and fortunately for me he didn't appear too irritated.

"I just asked you if you were listening," he corrected me, and I blushed. Oops.

"Oh, I'm listening," I insisted.

"_Now _you are," he contradicted. He placed his hands upon the keys and I placed mine back in my lap, grinning sheepishly. I was a bit abashed, having been caught not listening, and couldn't help but feel like a child who was about to be scolded. But instead of being angry, he continued to smile, obviously amused at my current situation as his fingers danced across the keys, continuously providing me with a comforting composition.

"Did you write this?" I asked quietly as he played.

"Indeed I did."

And the tune changed to a slower, more seductive tune, in a way—I was instantly intrigued. It was the tune that he had started playing when I first arrived, poking my head in the doorway. I clasped my hands together and shut my eyes, allowing the soothing melody to calm my frantic nerves. He did play quite beautifully—I had not been exaggerating there. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, as well as pleasure, found that he was staring at me.

"You inspired this one."

I blinked.

_I _had inspired it?

"Me?" I squeaked.

"You," he responded.

"But… why me?" I muttered, not that I wasn't thankful. "I mean, truly and really, I am more than flattered that I inspired such a beautiful composition. But I mean… why me? I'm nothing special. I'm not graceful, or talented, and I'm a _terrible _servant." I grimaced. That much was far too true. "I don't know when to stop talking, and I'm… well, I'm just… I'm not anything special, is all. I'm just a _servant. _Nothing more."

My stomach did flip flops as I said those words, and I suppressed another grimace. The worst part was that it was all true.

His music abruptly stopped then, and he turned towards me, grabbing me by the tops of my arms and he turned me around his face him. His brows were knit together in frustration—or anger, maybe, I wasn't sure, and there was a frown etched onto my face. "That is _not _true," he hissed. "Don't ever talk that way about yourself that way again, do you understand me? You are incredibly talented at many things, and those things you consider faults only add to your charming quality."

I smiled, unsure of how to proceed. I was well aware of the growing blush that rose to my cheeks. "That's very sweet of you, Edward, but you—"

He placed his cold finger upon my lips, silencing any further words. "Not another word on this," he warned me. I nodded, and he removed his finger from my lips, allowing speech once more. Locks of my hair fell in my face, framing my visage and so I pushed those aside, contemplating what to say next. What he had said—I wasn't sure I had ever been told something so sweet. Unless you counted the ridiculous things my courters had said.

"Edward," I began softly, placing my hand upon his forearm. "Thank you."

He reached his hand forward to brush some more stray hair out of my face, a smile upon his lips. "You're always welcome. Now, why don't we start with the piano lessons, seeing as how we never really got to them?" I laughed, bringing my hand forward to cover my giggles. He laughed as well, probably realizing how absurd it was that I was laughing for no apparent reason. I just thought it was rather amusing that I had been sitting here this entire time, awaiting music lessons and we never really got to them.

"You're easily amused," Edward noted, and I continued to giggle.

"Yes… yes, I am."

"You're utterly absurd."

"Quite possibly."

He leaned closer to me, reaching forward to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. I shifted positions so I was sitting on my knees, making my height closer to his. I hadn't realized until now, but we were much closer then we had been a few minutes ago. I could feel the amusement radiating from his entity and I leaned closer, basking in the happiness that was among us. Happiness; it seemed so foreign now, as if I had lived centuries of suffering.

His hand reached out to touch my neck gently; I sucked in a breath, my heart hammering in my chest. "I don't think I've ever told you, before," he remarked carefully, leaning a bit closer to me. "As utterly absurd as you may be, I find you fascinating. There's something about you that draws me in, and it's rather… unrelenting. Not that I'm complaining." He was so close, now—I held my breath, watching as his face neared mine, my nerves turning to a mixture of fright and excitement.

Was he going to _kiss _me?

He leaned closer and I tilted my head to the side, partly because I didn't know what to do, and partly because I thought it would make things easier, should he decide to kiss me. But, why would be? I was a servant, and he was a prince—who would actually kiss a servant unless they intended for her to be his mistress? That was not the case, however. Edward was much too kind of a guy to simply use someone as his mistress, and he had far too much honor to do such an atrocious thing.

At that precise moment, the door slammed open, a servant stumbling in.

"My lord!" Seeing that he had been disturbing Edward he swept into a low bow, remaining in that awkward stance unless he heard Edward shuffle away from me, straightening his posture. I released the breath I had been holding, the disappointment clear on my face. Edward straightened his shirt, appearing a bit embarrassed at having been caught in that position as well. The man rose from his bow then, seeing as how Edward was not exploding with anger. Edward stood up, offering his hand to help me stand up. I took it graciously, my eyes down casted as my cheeks burned.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"T-there is a family here—duke's and duchess's, the family is made up of, a-and they wish to meet your entire family, and your father sent me for you. I, ah," his face flushed, and his gaze flickered towards me. There was a low sound emitting from Edward—was that a _growl? _I blinked. He situated his footing so he stood in front of me, blocking me from the man's view. "Did not mean to bother you," the man continued, "but your father ordered you to be told, regardless of what you may be doing. They plan on um… staying here, at the permission of your f-family for a few days, and so you must meet them." The man stepped backwards, giving Edward another bow.

"Where are they?" he asked curtly.

"Dining room," the man responded.

I couldn't help but wonder why they had that room. I knew they didn't eat.

"Thank you." He sure didn't sound grateful. "You are dismissed." The man swept him one deep bow before scurrying from the room, not bothering to send us a backwards glance. I frowned. I was disappointed that we had been interrupted, as well, but there was no need to be so crude towards the man that was simply delivering his message. I reached forward to touch the top of Edward's arm, my frown disapproving.

"You shouldn't have been so rude," I told him firmly. Edward frowned as well.

"He intruded. He should have knocked."

"Perhaps." I nodded my head. "But you should still have been nicer. The poor man was just doing his job."

Edward exhaled. "I suppose you're right." I grinned—I couldn't help but feel some bit of pride that he had admitted he was wrong. He chuckled at my expression, bringing his hand out to mess up some of my hair playfully. "Don't get cocky about, now." He was smiling, but it seemed strained. I decided not to press him about it, knowing that if he wanted to confront me about it, he would.

"I suppose you should go," I noted, a bit of sadness laced with my tone.

"Duty calls," he muttered. I nodded knowingly.

"Duty calls," I echoed. I had to get back to the kitchens, anyway—Lauren would be furious that I had not returned to work. Since I was gone for so long, I would have to explain that I was with Edward, and hopefully she would believe me well enough to at least check with him before administrating punishment. I didn't really want to go back to the kitchens to start with, but I didn't have much of a choice. It was my work—it was what kept me staying here, being housed.

"Um… I will… see you soon," Edward stated, but it sounded rather like a question. I nodded my head knowingly, but I couldn't help but feel disconsolate.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered. Everything between us seemed so much more formal abruptly, and I considered curtseying due to the tension I felt. But, I didn't, not wanting that formal gesture to abruptly bring us back to square one. I smiled, shifting which leg I placed my weight on as I smiled; my posture was awkward.

I watched him exit the room, my eyes trained upon his back, not quite able to register what had _almost_ happened. Had he truly intended to kiss me? My heart hammered in my chest at the mere thought alone, and I sucked in a breath, contemplating on his actions. I must have misunderstood his intentions, I figured, and I wished I was able to voice my musings to someone; just to have someone to vent to, someone who would understand.

But I had no one, and so I trudged back to the kitchens, willing myself to believe that I was okay with that.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Please review again! :) I really appreciate that you guys leave me so many. I'm flattered, truly. This chapter, in my opinion, was not very action packed, but that's okay, I think. Not all chapters can be like that.**

**But, I do have something planned next chapter which is fairly exciting. Yay! Haha. So review and the next chapter should come out sooner. (Of course, school is coming up, so if updates become slow, I apologize. But lately, I've had a lot of inspiration for this story, so I wouldn't fret on this matter. It's all a matter of how much time I have.)**

**Also, for those of you who do not know, on my profile page, I have a place where it states how the chapters are coming along for all of my stories. You can check that out, if you're curious.**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**xoxo**


	14. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only. ****  
**

"Oh, that is such a fake excuse—do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

Lauren's shriek rebounded against the walls as she tossed her hands up into the air, being rather overly dramatic. She hadn't believed the truth—that I had been with Prince Edward and she presumed that I had been slacking off. She was furious, and I could see her hands were shaking as she tried to suppress her anger. "Of all of the times," she hissed, "to slack off, you choose _now!_"

We were standing outside of the kitchens, seeing as she had dragged me out here, demanding I tell her why I had left the other's to go off on my own. I had explained that Prince Edward required my assistance and company, and she had insisted, whether to assure her or me, I wasn't sure, that I was lying to get out of trouble.

"It's true!" I insisted. How could she doubt that I had been with Edward? She could ask him, if she really didn't believe me. Her hands were practically shaking with unconcealed rage, and I took a hesitant step back, abruptly feeling my stomach start to do some flips. She was starting to look really angry.

"What Prince would ever wish for _your _company?" Lauren hissed.

"He… I… Prince Edward, obviously," I muttered.

Her hand drew back, and with a resounding crack her hand impacted with my cheek.

I gasped, bringing my hand up to touch my cheek gently; I was fairly certain it would be white from the impact until the color returned to it. I stifled the tears that rose to my eyes, recalling the last time I had been hit—I shuddered, wrapping my arms around my chest, as if that would keep me together.

"Now, now, Lauren, don't hurt your hand," a feminine voice advised from behind me. "If she misbehaved, have her beaten, you silly girl." I turned around slowly, coming face to face with a beautiful strawberry blond. A vampire, I realized, for her eyes were golden and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

"Tanya," Lauren greeted, whispering the word out before she corrected herself. "My lady," Lauren greeted, curtseying. I curtseyed as well, not knowing quite who this was, but I knew that she was higher in class then me, due to her clothes. "We are so pleased to have you back at the Cullen kingdom. Is there any way that I can make your stay here more comfortable?"

The girl—Tanya, I presumed, waved Lauren's offer away. "Hardly," she curtly responded. "We won't be here long, anyway. We only came for a visit here now because Eleazar has been thinking up some strategies for this kingdom, and he wished to share them with the Cullen family. You know we've been away in other kingdoms, and Carlisle even offered to throw a ball in honor of our return!"

I was vaguely aware of how smug the vampire sounded as I contemplated what she had said; another ball? I recalled the promise I had made to Edward when I was Bella: to attend the next ball. I listened curiously, my hand rubbing against my cheek. Surprisingly, Lauren was strong, and it still throbbed.

"That is wonderful, my lady!" Lauren exclaimed; whether because she truly thought that or because she was sucking up, I wasn't sure.

"Yes," the vampire female murmured. "And who is this?" She was staring at me now, but the question was directed towards Lauren. Lauren scowled, sending me another one of her hate filled glares, inspecting me as if I were a repulsive creature. Maybe in her eyes, I was just that, after all. I frowned, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"This is Madeline." Lauren gestured towards me. "She's a fairly new servant, and she's not a very good servant, either. She always spills things upon herself and drops items, and then they proceed to break and all she does whine how it was an accident. Today, she ran off and didn't come back until about ten minutes ago, when she was _supposed _to be cleaning." Lauren scowled, and I took a deep breath, trying not to feel too hurt at her words.

Tanya chuckled. "Sounds like somebody is in need of a beating."

I shuddered.

There were a group of people at the kitchen doors now; they were trying to get a peek into what was happening out here, I assumed. They were whispering amongst themselves, doing anything but working. I frowned. Lauren would have been furious if I hadn't continued to work, and yet she let them get away with this.

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Of course—perhaps that will be the solution to her little attitude."

"Are you sure she wasn't in trouble earlier?" Tanya asked, and it appeared like she was amused. I frowned, sucking in a deep breath as I momentarily forgot to inhale the oxygen that surrounded me.

"Why?"

Lauren's question was frank, and rather straight forward; her expression was obviously puzzled.

Tanya laughed, as if Lauren's question was the funniest, and should be the most obvious thing in the world. "You're positive, Lauren?" Lauren didn't say anything in response to her question, and I could tell, much to my satisfaction, that she was getting annoyed. "I just find it strange," Tanya continued, "that you haven't realized that she must have been punished earlier."

I could practically hear Lauren's teeth grinding together—I was just confused. I _hadn't _been punished earlier.

"And why do you presume she must have been punished easily?" Her tone was that of perfect politeness, and only those who had seen her play this act with the Cullen numerous times, like me, would know that she was merely faking the pleasantries and was, in actuality, annoyed.

"Because what Prince would waste time with a servant? None would, obviously, because they could spend time with someone who was worthwhile to speak to," Tanya explained calmly. "And Prince Edward's scent practically _coats_ her! And not in the private areas, either, so she is not his mistress. So obviously, she must have been punished by him, earlier, yes?"

In Tanya's tone, there was insecurity.

And in Lauren's expression, there was plain flat out shock.

I wasn't sure if she was breathing or not, for she was completely still, staring at Tanya in utter horror. Slowly, she turned towards me, comprehension dawning on her. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug at her evident shock—she realized that I hadn't been lying. She took a deep, shuddering breath, closing her eyes as she did so, before re-opening them with a determined expression.

"Get back inside, Madeline," she whispered. "Go clean the back of the kitchen."

I nodded, curtseyed to Tanya, before turning back to the kitchens. There was a group of people in the entrance, their eyes trained on me. I blushed, pushing past them as I did so, eager to escape to the back of the room where they would most likely not stare as much. And yet I could see them watching me for quite some time, even after Lauren returned to the kitchens, snapping more orders.

I scrubbed at the floors in the back corner, trying to make them clean. They wouldn't come completely clean, much to my extreme irritation—I tried to explain this multiple times to Lauren, but she just snapped that I had to try harder, and that everything came clean with effort. I'd like to see her manage to get this to be clean. The black stains would not leave the hard floor.

It must have been two hours I sat there, scrubbing at the back of here—and it was looking nicer, before Lauren came to investigate once more. My fingers hurt throbbed from scrubbing at the floor and I flexed them, examining them for any possible bruises. She stood behind me silently and I ignored her, knowing that speaking would only infuriate her temper. It seemed she was even angrier with me since I _had_ been speaking the truth then if I had been lying.

"You're _still _not done," Lauren had snapped upon coming to see my progress.

"I've been trying," I muttered. "No one ever cleaned back here. These floors won't come clean now."

"That's no excuse!" Lauren screamed. "The fact these floors are not clean is proof of your _laziness._"

"I'm not lazy!" I defended myself, standing up from my crouched down position.

"Then why isn't the floor clean?"

"Because… because it is stained! It's practically impossible to clean this disgusting floor, and it's been like this since before I came here. How is that _my _fault? Nobody ever cleans back here because nobody goes this far back. I don't see how I'm to blame that it's impossible to clean this." I gestured towards the floor, and her lip curled up over her teeth, an obvious sign she was angry.

"Are you implying it's my fault?" she hissed. I blinked.

"What? No, of course not."

The kitchen was unusually quiet, watching the debate before them. Some of them looked excited for the prospect of a possible fight, while others looked nervous. I technically had no right to hit Lauren back, for she was in charge of the kitchen and dealt with the punishments here. The only people who had control over Lauren were those who ran this kingdom—the Cullen's. Lauren stretched her hand back and I shut my eyes instinctively, her hand connecting with my cheek in a swift, hard motion.

"You," she hissed, pointing her finger at me, "need an attitude adjustment."

I suppressed a gasp, not wanting to give her the pleasure of knowing her strike had hurt.

"Go," she hissed. "Fetch a bucket of water from the well, and then go and work at the stables today." I frowned, struggling to not allow the liquid that rose to my eyes to leak. That would only give her satisfaction. The stables were not a fun place. While they were away from Lauren, they also had no front door and so it was just as cold in there as it was outside. It was not a pleasant place to work, to say the least—what had I done to Lauren to abruptly earn her wrath?

"I didn't do anything!" I was quick to defend myself, not wanting to be sent to that awful room. Lauren practically snarled, grabbing me roughly by my wrist and tugging me along. She pushed past hoards of people, all of them watching with curious eyes, some with fearful ones. Angela was whispering to Mike furiously and he was shaking his head, his eyes locked on me. I had no doubt they were discussing if there was some way they could help me.

"Get back to work!"

At Lauren's demand everyone returned to their positions, but I could tell that it was half-hearted. Lauren stepped outside of the kitchen, dragging me with her, and slammed the door to it shut, allowing us some privacy. She dropped my reddened wrist then, bringing her hand up to point her index finger accusingly at me. "You," she hissed, "have been nothing but trouble. I didn't even _want _you! I told them the kitchens were too full before you even arrived here. We need a bigger kitchen, and just don't have room for everyone here."

I kept completely silent—what could I say? Nothing was going to calm her raging temper. She was angry about the inevitable—we needed every person that worked in the kitchens, even if we didn't have room for them. "And then, of course, instead of being some help, you're never at work. They're always telling you to take days off, and when you actually are in the kitchens I wish you weren't, because you are the worst servant I have _ever _encountered," she hissed. She reached forward and grabbed both of my wrists tightly, holding them up so she had perfect view of my hands.

"Look at your hands! There's not a single scar on them, and they're so soft. It's because you've never done work, am I right? Why are you working here, if you've never done work, hm?" Lauren shuffled closer to me, my wrists still tight in her grip. I refused to wince in pain as my body wanted to do, not wanting to give her that satisfaction. "I don't know," Lauren confessed. "Perhaps you were just a lazy child and did not do what your parents asked of you."

"Lauren, please—"

"You also distract everyone in the kitchen! Therefore, we're always late to bring out the food, and I am always the one who is scolded for I am in charge of all of you. Constantly you're chatting away with Angela instead of working, or Mike is attempting to flirt with you while the two of you should be working. Not to mention you distract the entire kitchen with your constant tripping. Where do you think you have the right?"

I inhaled as deeply and as quietly as I could; I was struggling not to let my temper get the best of me. Would she listen, if I explained that everyone talked with their friends, and I rarely got to talk to Angela? Would she listen if I tried to explain how I attempted to end Mike's advances, and that I never flirted back, and so how was I at fault? Would she listen if I explained how I was just born clumsy, and that I really tried?

I doubted it.

"Lauren, I really do try!" I insisted. Her hand connected with my cheek once more and I cringed, instinctively raising my hands to cover my face, my only defense.

"Don't speak unless spoken to," she hissed.

"But you _were _speaking to me," I defended. My cheeks had already been stinging from their previous blows, but now they really hurt. I sniffled, blinking back the tears once more. She raised her hand once more and I took a few steps backwards, flinching away from her hand. She smiled, appearing satisfied at my reaction before she lowered her hand, and I cleared my expression of the fear I felt. How could she take such crude pleasure in me showing fear?

"You have messed everything up, Madeline. Always remember that. Now I want you to go outside, fetch a barrel of water, bring it back here and then go work in the stables for the day. You can return to the kitchens tomorrow, but for now, shoo." I turned on my heel and ran away, not able to stop the thoughts that entered my head—if Lauren figured out who I really was, how would she take that? I smiled in grim satisfaction at the thought. She'd, literally, be kissing my feet.

Something hard hit me in the back of my head then and I stumbled, falling to the ground. I looked at the item, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. Why had a shoe hit me in the back of my head? I heard Lauren laughing hysterically from behind me, clutching at her stomach in evident amusement. "You forgot to grab a bucket," she reminded me between her giggles, and I realized one of her shoes was missing. So that was what was so funny—she had hit the target. Namely, me.

I grabbed an empty bucket and rushed away from her, not wanting another flying object to hit me. I hadn't done anything to her intentionally, and I didn't understand why she hated me so much for these little things. And it all came so abruptly—I thought she'd be less angry, considering I had been telling the truth about spending time with Edward. Perhaps she just wanted to hate me; wanted someone to hate, and these were the excuses she thought up.

I figured that was probably it. She was power hungry, since she was in control of the kitchen.

I stepped outside into the cool air, instantly shivering; it was _freezing _out here. It never got this cold at Charlie's, and I was not accustomed to this weather. Snow was everywhere; up in the trees, on the ground, stuck in the bushes—it was quite the sight. It was pretty, in a strange way as well, but I didn't like it. Snow meant it was too cold for rain. But, I would tolerate this weather if it kept me away from my previous home. I shuddered at the thought of returning there—I would even tolerate Lauren's cruel behavior if it kept me away from Charlie. Anything to stay away from him.

I shivered as I approached the well, wrapping my fur cloak tighter around myself. I heard something behind me and I inclined my head slightly, scanning the area behind me to see what I had heard. I didn't see any animals in sight—it was much too cold for any living, breathing creature to come outside. My shivers were racking my frame now, becoming almost unbearable. I turned back around to face the well, only to see Edward now in front of me.

Oh. He must have been the sound I heard behind me—stupid vampire speed.

He was dressed in all winter clothes, to not weird the humans out, I presumed. I couldn't help but stare enviously—I missed having things such as scarves and gloves and all that galore to keep me warm when it was cold.

"Hi," I whispered, slightly breathless at the sight of him. I could see my breath, to my utter amazement, in the cold air. His eyebrows knit together and he stared back at me, but his expression wasn't friendly like my own. I wondered why he seemed so irked—had I done something, unintentionally? I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. Apparently, I had been doing a lot of things unintentionally.

"Hi," he responded curtly.

We were both silent for a long moment, and I could feel myself growing colder with each passing second, and so I pushed past him, advancing towards the well once more. His hand shot out to grab the top of my arm and I cringed upon the cold contact, gritting my teeth. The coldness was becoming painful, and I wondered if Lauren was aware of the weather, which is why she sent me out. She would probably celebrate if I died of frostbite.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"Um… fetching water," I muttered.

"Why?"

I blinked. "Why _not?_"

"Because it's freezing out, and you could get very sick. All you have on to shelter you from the cold is that fur cloak you always wear! Couldn't you have at least put on another cloak? It's absurd enough to come out here, but with just that on is… unbelievable. Are you wishing for death, Mimi?" He was scowling, unbuttoning his own cloak and placing it around me. He had another cloak, as well—this one was thinner than the one he placed on me. "You're going to catch your death out here. Go back inside."

I frowned. "Some of us can't afford anything else then what we have," I reminded him softly. "And I was ordered by Lauren to come out here and fetch some water for the kitchen." I wrapped his cloak tighter around myself, inhaling his comforting scent as I did so. "I have to do my job, right? And a part of my job is to make sure we have water at all times, and so I was sent out to the well for whatever the kitchens need water for."

"Can you not afford anything other then what you have?" he murmured, reaching forward to tighten his cloak around my frame. I was still shivering violently, even with the added layer of clothing—it really was wonderful, however, having it wrapped around me nice and snug. I rubbed my hands together, trying to create friction to keep them warm—I allowed the bucket to hang on my arm from its handle. My toes were frozen as well, and I couldn't help but be envious of all of those who were inside now, toasty and warm inside of the kitchen.

"Sure," I muttered, agreeing with him, and that was sort of a lie. I could afford more things if I traded the items I had with me, but I was saving those as a last resort. I could survive without being completely and utterly warm, but there were certain things I could not survive without, such as food. What if I was fired? Then I'd have to trade for food, and I'd have those items.

He frowned. "I don't like you coming out here when it's this cold."

"I'm a servant. It's my job."

"You must be freezing," he muttered, and abruptly he was taking off his boots. I blinked—what was he doing? I was fairly certain he couldn't freeze, considering he was a vampire, but why was he taking off his boots? He picked up his boots with one hand and with his other, scooped me up by my waist, so I was no longer standing in the snow. I let out a quiet screech of shock, gripping his arm so he wouldn't drop me. He hadn't picked me up high or anything—I just didn't want to land in freezing cold snow.

He sat me down on top of the side of the well, making sure I was steady and not about to fall before he released me, allowing me to sit there without his support. I gripped the sides, craning my head back to look inside of the well—if I fell, that would be extraordinarily painful. The only thing that calmed me was the knowledge that Edward would not allow that to happen. He bent down, his hands gently touching my right shoe before he pulled it off. I blinked.

"Um… what are you doing?" I muttered. He chuckled, but he didn't seem too amused.

"Your shoes provide you absolutely no warmth," he informed me. I was well aware of that already—I didn't choose to wear them. It was what the females in the kitchen wore to work in. They weren't good shoes, and practically fell apart at my feet as I walked, but they made due. Edward placed his too big shoes on my feet, removing my smaller shoes and placing them at his side. His shoes really _were _warm—I wiggled my toes, a small smile curving on my face.

He removed his scarf and placed it around my neck, having to wrap it multiple times, his neck being bigger than mine. It was thick and cozy; unfortunately, while it kept my mouth toasty, it also covered my entire mouth with how big it was. It was going to be hard to speak coherently. I nuzzled my face against the warmth, basking in the relief it brought me that the stinging coldness had ceased in one area of my entity.

And now he was taking off his mittens, gently grabbing my hand in his own before slipping the gloves on, tugging it as far up my arm as he could. The gloves fingers were too big for me as well, but they provided the warmth creating friction had not, regardless. He took his hat off and placed it upon my head, but unfortunately that was too big, too, and slipped and fell in my eyes. He laughed and tilted the hat backwards so vision was possible on my part, but it still kept me warm.

"So who were the visitors?" I asked casually, referring to Tanya and her family.

"Friends of ours—they're like our second family," Edward responded, adjusting my scarf so it covered even more of my skin. "They won't be staying here long, but we're throwing a small ball in a couple of days for them. The only male among them, Eleazar thought up the idea to have an alliance formed between our kingdom and another." He shrugged. "You wouldn't know of them, for they do not live on this landmark." He pulled the boots he had given me higher up, trying to get them to cover my legs more.

"You're being ridiculous," I informed him in reference to how he was warming me up, although I could barely understand myself due to the scarf. It's not that I wasn't grateful—I was very much so, and even though I was enjoying the warmth these items provided me, he was being a bit ridiculous. I was just a servant girl, and this was my job. He was a prince, and it was just his job to boss me around and make me do things like fetch water in freezing cold water. He shrugged, taking off his earmuffs and placing them on my ears.

"Maybe so, but I'd rather you not freeze."

"I'll be fine," I reassured him, smiling at his concern. I didn't think he could see I smiled due to the scarf.

He nodded his head. "Of course you will, once you get back to the warm kitchen."

I froze. How could I explain that one?

"Um," I muttered. "I'm not going back to the kitchen."

He froze as well. "What?" His voice was hard, his face expressionless as he wrapped his second cloak around me, now that my body heat started to warm up the other one. I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out how to word this. I couldn't confess I was being punished for absolutely no reason, because then Lauren might get in trouble, and I could not risk making enemies due to my little secret—my real identity. Enemies dig up the pasts of others, and I couldn't risk her trying to figure out mine.

"I'm not going back to the kitchens," I repeated. "The stables are in need of assistance, and I have been ordered to go attend to them."

He shook his head, taking off his vest and placing it on me. "No, you are going back to the kitchens."

"I have to go to the stables!" I practically whined. It wasn't that I was opposed to going to the kitchens, for it was much better there then in the stables, but Lauren would be _furious _if I returned to the kitchens today, especially if I explained that I had been ordered to return by Prince Edward. I wasn't sure if I would be able to take the extremes she'd go through to insure that while I was in the kitchen I'd be as miserable as humanly possible.

"No. You are going to go back to the kitchens."

"I've been ordered to the stables!"

He leaned in closer to me, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Who ordered you to the stables, Mimi?" he asked quietly. I stared at him for one long moment, defiance etched on my features. I _couldn't _go back to the kitchens—Lauren would slaughter me and then continue to make me miserable. Well, she'd make me even more miserable then usual if I didn't do as she said. I couldn't just hide out or return to my room, because no doubt Lauren would check with the stable boys to see if I had come as she had ordered.

"Lauren," I muttered.

"And who runs this kingdom?" he questioned.

"You," I continued to mutter, silently accepting defeat. There was no way I could win this argument.

"And if Lauren gave you an order, and then I gave you an order, whose order do you follow, Mimi?" He kept his voice quiet—I knew he wasn't trying to upset me or scold me, but point out the facts in this situation. He did have every right to tell me where I could or could not go. I bit my lip, my eyes flickering about. Of course, there was the possibility I could just tell him I would go to the kitchens, but go to the stables instead. A small smile curved on my face—that might actually work.

"Yours," I softly confessed.

"So where will you be going?"

I exhaled. "To the kitchens," I lied.

He stood up, holding his hands out to grab my hands and pull me up. I kept my gaze on the ground—despite the fact I knew his lecturing had been unintentional, it still slightly irked me. I'd like to think of Edward as a friend, and friends don't boss their friends around. I felt his stone arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest before his head bent down, lips gently pressing against my forehead.

It wasn't anything big. It was just a friendly little kiss to the _forehead, _not lips and yet I stopped breathing, my face instantly going red. He released me from his grasp, a frown upon his features. "I must be making you colder," he noted. Oh. I had forgotten about the coldness in the midst of him kissing my forehead. Again, it hadn't been much, but I was still exhilarated from it.

"Um, yeah," I muttered. "Thank you for everything." I gestured towards the clothing that he had piled on top of me to keep me warm.

He chuckled. "You're welcome. I'll get the water for you since I'm faster and stronger," he grinned, "and return it to the kitchen. I shouldn't linger around you anymore; otherwise I'd walk you there, seeing as how cold it is. I don't want you to freeze to death on me, and my presence is going to do nothing but make you even colder." He honestly seemed regretful that he wouldn't be able to walk me there. I was rather grateful everything had worked out so well.

I nodded hesitantly. "Um, thank you."

I turned away from him, walking slowly away from him. After about thirty seconds I turned back around, and he was gone, back to the kitchens to drop off the water bucket. I sprinted into a run towards the stables, knowing I had to get there quickly—I couldn't be certain Lauren wouldn't be checking up on me, and I had to be there if she was. She would be furious if I wasn't there when, well, _if_ she arrived. Rain began to pour down at that moment, to my extreme luck, for it would erase of my scent if he came back to the well.

So desperately I wanted to go back to the kitchens as Edward ordered. But then Lauren would think I had tattled to him, and I would be making an enemy out of her. I couldn't risk making enemies, not with the secret I had. If keeping this wretched secret of mine meant tolerating abuse from Lauren, then I would do it in a heartbeat. Because in the end, this life is more pleasant then the life I would have if I returned to Charlie's.

"I'm here!" I gasped out as soon as I reached the stables. A couple of the stable boys were tending to the horses and didn't even turn in my direction—I sighed, figuring that they hadn't been expecting me. I glanced around, scanning the area for something to do—there really was nothing. The boys lounged about, a couple of them cleaning the stalls and a couple of them petting the horses. I shivered.

"Do you guys sit here all day?" I questioned. They all turned to me then, their expressions signaling they were annoyed.

"We're here for care for the horses and deliver any messages that may need to be delivered," one boy explained, a scowl upon his features. I shrugged. That was boring enough, but at least it was a job. I wondered if they delivered messages everywhere—to any kingdom. I couldn't help but slowly raise my head, staring at one of the boys in curiosity—did they deliver to Charlie's kingdom, too? I slowly approached the boy, my feet dragging against the floor due to my hesitation.

"Do you deliver _ev_er_ywhere?_" I asked quietly. He turned towards me, his hand absently petting the side of a horse.

"Why?" His tone was loud, rude. I frowned.

"Do you?" I whispered, trying to infuse some anger and offense into my tone, not just meekness.

"Everywhere and anyway," was his answer.

"Do you have some paper and something I can write with?" My eyes flickered around; trying to make sure no one was eavesdropping. A couple of boys were watching us curiously, but they didn't seem to be listening. Just watching our actions, but not what we were saying—I had a sneaking suspicion they were trying to figure out if we were flirting with one another by body language. The boy in front of me pursed his lips before nodding his head stiffly.

"Yeah, do you want to make a message out to someone?" he seemed slightly intrigued by the possibility. I presumed that most servants did not send someone out with messages, because no doubt they would have to pay money to do so. I nearly cringed, realizing I would have to give up some of my diamonds to send a message out. And I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do this, because it was quite risky.

The boy had wondered off to go fetch me some paper and something to write with, returning only a few minutes later. He handed them to me wordlessly and I took them, sitting down upon the cold floor to write. I had to try—I had to do _something _to keep Charlie away from me. I wasn't ready to relinquish my life at the Cullen kingdom, and he was coming. I had to try.

I took the writing item and placed it above the paper, struggling to think of what I should say. I wouldn't have the page boy bring it to Charlie, naturally. I'd have him bring it to a servant and tell the servant to bring it to Tyler—Tyler was one of Charlie's few friends. Tyler wouldn't read it for some time—not until he felt like it, but Tyler would bring it to Charlie, and that would have given the page boy plenty of time to get away.

_Charlie, don't come after me._

I began to write, contemplating what to say. How could I reinforce that and ensure that he would not come after me? Of course, he might come regardless, but I had to try. I couldn't just let him come. I had to protect myself somehow, and this seemed like the best way to do so. So as long as my plan went flawlessly, I should be safe.

_If you do not heed my warning, I will kill you._

My own words surprised me. I was never usually a violent person, but I had to do _something. _I recalled all to clearly the things he had done, the way it had felt so terrible, how much I had sobbed and how humiliated and hurt I had been—the memory was all too vivid. I remembered how I had begged him not to, and how helpless and weak I had felt. How disgusted I had been, and I still felt dirty over what had happened. I shuddered, standing up swiftly, folding the paper and handing it to the page boy.

"Bring this to a servant to bring to Tyler Crowley, over at King Charlie's kingdom—he lives in the palace as well, for he works there. Do not tell anyone where you are from or who this is from. Just bring it there and leave as quickly as you can, do you understand me? You will receive your payment when you return, the message having been delivered." I kept my voice strict and firm, insuring that he would listen to what I was telling him. He blinked and the confusion was evident at how I worded what I said, and to who I was sending this to. It took a moment but he nodded, taking the paper and climbing onto a nearby horse. I didn't bother to watch him leave.

I slid to the ground, wrapping my legs around my freezing legs as I buried my head in it. What had I done? Of course, I was trying to protect myself—but what if that put me in more danger, somehow? I felt ridiculous. But if Charlie came here anyway, would I have to flee? I did not want to leave this place behind. I did not want to leave Edward behind. I just _had _to try and stop him, no matter the risks.

I shivered, clenching my teeth together to stop their chattering. Why did it have to be so cold here? I miss the sunshine, and the brownness. Everything here was green—and if it wasn't green, it was white due to the snow. Or, if it wasn't white, it was black due from the rain which turned the dirt to mud. I grimaced. Apparently, neither the people nor the weather here were pleasant. Immediately after thinking that, I silently scolded myself. That wasn't true—some people, such as Angela and Edward, were kind.

There was a flash of blond in the corner and I turned my head, spotting Lauren near the stables. She gave me a cold stare before turning on her heel, walking away from here and back into the warmth that was inside of the castle. I presumed she had been seeing if I had actually gone to the stables like she had ordered. I exhaled, partly out of annoyance and partly out of relief that I had gotten here in plenty of time.

"Madeline." I would recognize Edward's velvet voice anywhere.

I stiffened.

Oh, dear.

"Edward," I began hesitantly, twisting my head around so I could see him. "What a… um, surprise to see you here." He didn't look too happy—in fact, he looked furious. I suppose the fact I had come to the stables, disobeying his order in the process might infuriate him. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to get out of this one. The boys in the stables were all bowing low to him, and a couple of them were polite enough to keep their eyes on the floor. A few others blatantly stared at us, watching the exchange with peeping eyes.

"Yes." His tone was flat. "It is a surprise to see you here, Mimi."

What a way to turn my words around.

"Yeah, about that," I muttered, struggling to think of a good excuse as to why I disobeyed his order. His hand shot down to grab the top of my arm, gently pulling me up and onto my feet. I shivered—whether from his touch or the fact he was so cold, I wasn't sure. "I sort of… had a message to send. To someone. You don't know him." I was a terrible liar. My voice was a pitch higher than usual.

Edward frowned, interrupting me then. "_Him?_"

I blinked. "Um, yes."

His frown increased. "Who is he?"

"You don't know him," I repeated.

"No," he sighed out, shaking his head. "I mean who is he to _you—_a friend or a… lover?" He practically spat out the last word, his displeasure clear. I was rather stunned at his question—it wasn't what I had thought he had meant. I wondered if he had something against lovers in total, or just me having one. Of course I knew I shouldn't flatter myself with the notions that he might actually care for me in ways other than a friend, but I couldn't help myself. It was a pleasing thought, in actuality. And I wasn't a masochistic, so no harm in thinking it, I supposed.

"Why?" I was too surprised to think up an intelligent response.

His eyebrows narrowed. "Because I want to know."

"It's my lover," I lied casually, diverting my eyes to the corner where a couple of stable boys whispered to one another. I wanted to know his reaction, as ridiculous as it sounded. He had no right to be interested or concerned about what I did in my free time, even though he was prince. I had my rights, and if I wished to be someone's whore, I could do so very easily.

His cold hands reached out and grabbed my face on either side, turning my head so I was looking at him.

"_What?_" he asked and his tone was incredulous.

I smiled innocently, thinking it might be time to end this charade. "You heard me," I responded.

"_What?_" he repeated.

I frowned, realizing I should probably confess that I had been joking.

"Don't worry about it, Edward, I was just—"

"I can't believe this!" he practically spluttered out, the shock evident on his face. And then there was anger that was registering on his face, his lip pulling back over his teeth and—oh, goodness, was he _growling? _"How could you… why would… you shouldn't," he choked on his words, struggling to find the perfect thing to say. "I mean, it's just not… haven't you ever heard that… you're better than that, Mimi," he settled with. "No, you just… _no_, you cannot have a lover. And… and that's my final decision."

I raised one of my eyebrows slowly, contemplating what he had just said. "Excuse me?"

"You _can't,_" he hissed. "You are not a whore."

"Edward, I was just—"

"Why would you do that?" he demanded. "Do you need money, which is why you've become somebody's… ah, lover?" he stopped there, and I had a feeling what he really wanted to say was that he never expected me to be a whore. He was fumbling around in his back pocket for something now, his expression one of determination—I realized then I should use his silence to my advantage and explain that it was a joke.

"Edward, it was—"

He pulled out a diamond necklace, of all things, then—I blinked, staring at it in confusion. He grabbed my small hand and held it out, placing the necklace inside of it, gently grabbing my fingers and closing them around the necklace. I stared at it, baffled, before turning my gaze up towards Edward once more.

"That's worth quite a bit," he confessed. "I promise I'll give you more items such as this, Mimi. Trade them for whatever you want."

I realized abruptly at that moment that he had presumed I slept with someone due to lack of money, which was why he was giving me this extravagant piece of jewelry. I sucked in a shaky breath, tears brimming in the corner of my eyes—he _cared. _He cared enough about my well being to give me this, assuming that I was desperately in need of support.

"Edward," I murmured. "Oh, Edward."

"Listen—"

"No," I interrupted him. "You listen. Um… Edward, about my 'lover'." I made quotation marks with my free hand, the other one clutching the necklace. "I don't have a lover," I confessed, grinning sheepishly up at his uncomprehending expression. "I was just making a bad joke. Sorry." I felt a twinge of regret—and rather awkward, at confessing the truth.

His expression remained the same for about five long seconds before it slowly turned into a blank one. I stared back at him, kicking at the ground with the top of my boot—well, his boot, technically. Slowly, but surely, a small smile curved onto his face as he grasped my pitiful explanation. A low chuckle formed in his throat; low enough that I barely managed to catch it—but at least it proved he was not angry.

"That is a _terrible _joke," he informed me, his tone partly teasing and partly genuine. I giggled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. And, um, here." I held the necklace out for him, watching as the diamonds glittered from the very little sunlight that shone inside of the stables. I was aware of the stable boys eyes on it, watching as it gently swayed from one side to the other, their eyes showing the incredulous feeling they felt. I couldn't blame them—the average person, especially the average poor person, wouldn't give such an extravagant gift back.

"You keep it—that's why I was carrying it around, you know. It's for you. I was going to give it to you as a present after I finished scolding you for coming into the stables against my order." He took it in his palm anyway, and I couldn't help but stop momentarily breathing. He had got something for me? I wanted to tell him that I couldn't accept this gift because it was far too much for me. That he shouldn't feel obliged to give me something. But I could not risk offending him and so I did not insist he keep it. Plus, I was too flattered to think coherently.

"Thank you," I settled with, my voice a low whisper.

"Turn around," he insisted. "I'll put it on you."

I turned around slowly, reaching my hands back to lift my hair up for him. He placed the necklace around my neck, and I couldn't help but shiver. The day was starting to warm up, but the chain of the necklace was cold. He clasped it in the back, running the back of his knuckles along my neck. I shivered once more, but this time it was from the feel of his hands on the back of my neck.

I could see from the corner of my eye his head bending down and I couldn't help but blush—what was he doing? My heart beat accelerated and my private question was made clear at that precise moment—I felt his cold lips brush against the side of my neck, tenderly kissing a small section of my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, and for the first time in a long time, I was at peace.

**Note: Holy crap! This has got to be my longest chapter yet. I kept thinking of places to stop at, but only right here felt like it was good to stop at. **_**And **_**I got this chapter out fairly quickly—alright, alright, I'll stop my bragging. :) **

**Now, let me explain the entire Lauren being a major bitch thing. We all know she's nasty in the series, and in the fairytale the princess is very poorly treated. It was the prince who treated her terribly, though—something Edward would never do. And so that little bit was passed onto Lauren, instead.**

**Thank you for all of the **_**amazing **_**reviews! Please review again!**

**xoxo**

**P.S: About Tanya, she's not necessarily a "bad guy" here. You can think of her as one if you want, but just because she was rather bitchy does not make her the female "bad guy". She's not the nicest to Bella, yes, but she believed Bella had done something wrong and that's how servants were treated back then.**

**P.P.S: I'm aware earmuffs did not exist back then, but this is a _fairytale _so it doesn't have to be realistic in that sense, really. And it's just so cute to imagine him with those on. Can you see it? Aww. :)**


	15. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only. ****  
**

"_It's your entire fault," Charlie hissed, leering at me as I cringed away from his speculative gaze. "You're to be blamed for why I'm like this. Your entire fault… your entire fault… your entire fault." I screamed, my hands coming up to cover my lobes, trying to block out his continuous chanting. He kept repeating the same words, but he was fading away, becoming non-existent. I stumbled backwards, my hands still blocking my ears._

"_How is it my fault?" I demanded, but he was no longer there. I stepped on something and I shrieked, twirling around to see what I had stepped on. It was my doll, Renee, and she had been smashed to bits and pieces. I gasped, taking a step away only to step on something else—upon turning around, I found it to be another doll. They were everywhere now; their broken bodies all resembling the dolls I had destroyed upon my father's command._

"_It's your fault." _

"_Stop it!" I screamed, and I stumbled backwards, my hands still covering my ears._

_I fell backwards into something, and I realized a moment after I was in water. Why couldn't I feel how cold and wet it was? That was strange. It took a moment before I realized the scenery—I was back at Charlie's kingdom, swimming in the water that I had once panicked upon seeing our reflections in. My hair was dripping wet now due to the water—more wet then it should have been. It was dark, meaning I was not wearing my wig. And yet, when I looked in at my reflection in the lake, I had blond hair._

_I swam to the shore, but no matter how hard I swam the shore never got any closer._

_I was going to drown._

"_Help!" I wailed. "Please, somebody help me!"_

_When nobody came, there was a brief sense of déjà vu. Nobody had come when I needed them the most that night. No matter how much I screamed and begged and pleaded for somebody—anybody, to come and save me, no one came. Just like nobody was coming to save me now. There was somebody at the edge of the lake, gazing out—he was staring at nothing in particular._

"_Edward!" I screamed, waving my arms frantically. It was him! He'd save me._

_He turned my way briefly, his expression calculating._

"_Hi," he muttered, before turning away._

"_Edward, you need to help me!"_

_He turned his gaze back towards me, and this time his expression was confused. "Do I know you?"_

_I gaped. What had he just said?_

_Something brushed against me and I turned around, finding that my fur cloak was floating in the water. I reached for it to pull it out, to wrap it around my form, but it floated away, and abruptly I couldn't move. I turned around to call out to Edward for help once more, but he was no longer there. Charlie stood in his place, a victorious grin upon his face, arms across his chest as he watched me suffer._

"_It's your entire fault," he reminded me._

"_How?" My voice sounded pitiful; frail._

"_You could have stayed," he snapped, the anger evident in his tone. "You could have attempted to cure me. But you didn't. Instead you ran off to another kingdom, telling everybody lies after more lies in an attempt to protect yourself. Pathetic!" he snarled. "That's exactly what you are. Nobody even knows who you are. Nobody knows the first thing about you. Your entire fault," he repeated._

_I was sobbing now, trying to find some exit, a savior, something that would help me—_

And then I woke up.

Tears leaked down my cheeks, sobs wracking my small form. Perspiration coated my skin, causing the thin blanket above me to stick to my body; I peeled it off with a disgusted expression, grabbing Renee with my free hand. I had fallen asleep with her in my arms, but it appeared she had fallen out of my arms as I slept. I inhaled and exhaled quietly, examining her for any cracks. She was fine—this helped calm my frantic nerves.

Edward had gone out hunting with all of the Cullen's, minus Alice and Esme, much to my dismay, leaving me to deal with my hysteria by myself. (And both Alice and Esme were out shopping, last I had heard.) I gently reached up to touch the necklace he had given me through the dress, curling up on my side as I situated myself into a more comfortable position to sleep in. The wig was uncomfortable on my head, but ever since Jake had barged in without asking permission, I had it on nearly all of the time.

Steadily, I began to drift into a welcomed unconsciousness, that all too-familiar darkness engulfing me, consuming my awareness of my surroundings. I thought I heard a voice, but I ignored it, thinking it may just be my imagination. But then the sound was there again and my eyes snapped open, taking in my surroundings. There was a shape in front of the door, the light that leaked in from behind said person the only thing that allowed me to see someone was there.

This person had just broken into my room—and I knew only two people who would have any purpose to do that, and this person was much too tall to be Jake. That left only one person.

"Edward," I breathed out, a small smile finding its way onto my face. He was back.

He inclined his head backwards, as if he were staring at something that was behind him.

"I've missed you," I continued sleepily, my voice hoarse from my slumber. He didn't say anything and I blushed, realizing I must have made him feel awkward. I really should keep such musings to myself. And yet I found I didn't want to—it was just so easy… it was just so _natural _to tell Edward what I was thinking. "It didn't take you long to go hunting. Did you stick close by?" He didn't answer once again. I exhaled. "I had a nightmare," I confessed, mumbling partly due to how drowsy I felt.

Finally, I got a reaction out of him. He entered my room, sitting himself behind me.

"Really?" he murmured. I stiffened—that did not sound like Edward. "Well, this nightmare has just begun."

I opened my mouth to scream but his clammy hand covered it, limiting the volume of my scream. I wailed into his palm, the pressure he exerted upon my lips close to intolerable. I attempted to bite his hand, but it was futile—biting a brick wall would have been less painful then biting his solid hand. I continued to scream into his palm, bringing my hands up to claw at his arm in an attempt to save myself from his forceful vigor.

"James," a hesitant voice spoke up from the doorway. "I don't think you should be doing this."

"And why should I not do this, Laurent?" James's voice was hard.

"Because you remember the rules we were given upon staying in this castle," the man called Laurent continued, his silky voice holding a nervous edge to it. "We are not allowed to feed upon any humans, and we could be risking quite a bit if you're caught eating one—especially a human who works for them! We don't have to stay here much longer—just long enough that we can attend the balls they will be holding and then leave."

"I can't do this!" James hissed. "The animals they force us to have are disgusting. I want some real food." Tears of terror slipped down the flushed expanse of my cheeks, trailing down into my lobes due to the position I was in. "I can't go to town to eat. Everybody there has families and friends who will notice their absence. But you see," his gaze turned to me, "nobody cares for a servant girl. Nobody will notice she is gone, for she is also the only one without a roommate." I couldn't help but think his gaze was mocking.

I thrashed against his grasp, my slender frame squirming underneath him.

"James, come, now," Laurent muttered.

James ignored him and I sobbed against his palm, my body quivering due to the fear.

I couldn't die now. Not when I was finally becoming happy, as little as that happiness may be.

"Ah, Laurent, look how scared she is," he practically cooed, and it was obvious that he took pleasure in my fright. I shuddered vehemently, directing my gaze to Laurent who stood in the doorway. Surely he would not allow his friend to drink me dry when the Cullen's had prohibited it. He gave me a sympathetic look, but that was all he did—something told me he didn't care for what happened to me. He just did not wish to anger the Cullen's.

"Please don't," I mumbled against his hand, my words incoherent.

"What was that?" he asked; a pleasant smile was upon his face as if we were making small talk.

"They will notice," I spoke against his palm. He tilted his head to the side, faking confusion.

"What was that?"

I choked back another hysterical sob, digging my nails into his hard arm. I don't think it affected him as I had hoped—he took no note of it. I tried to squirm out of the way, but he placed his arm on my stomach, stopping any movement from me. I screamed into his hand once more, breaking out into sobs when it did not have the desired effect—nobody came running to help me. My hand was trembling violently, and no matter how much I tried, I could not get it to hold still. I grasped the necklace Edward had given me, shakily holding it up towards James. I would be missed—I had to point out that they would notice if I was gone.

"Giving me a gift?" he mocked. Laurent walked into the room, seating himself beside me with a sigh, almost as if he were annoyed. I heard him inhale deeply, basking in the scent of 'food' before he stiffened, his posture abruptly tense. James seemed to take note of this for he paused in his mockery momentarily, staring at his friend with a quizzical expression. Laurent leaned down to sniff me—I squirmed, abashed despite the life threatening situation I was in. He frowned.

"Her necklace, James," he muttered. "It smells like Cullen."

James loosened his grip on me to lean down to sniff it and that was when I took my chance—I bolted up right, running out the door before either of them could whisper a protest. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration—they were vampires, and if they truly wanted to stop me they could. I heard James laughing behind me but I ignored it, banging on the first door in the servants corridor.

"Help me, please," I moaned through my tears, banging at it with my fists.

The door flew open to reveal an irked Katie, Lauren right behind her. I almost groaned aloud—of all of the people in the world, it had to be them behind the door. They exchanged glances with one another before their gazes return to my hysterical form. "You need to help me," I choked out. "King James… he's trying to feed and, and… he's gone crazy!" I was having trouble wording what I wanted to say correctly. I didn't truly believe he had gone crazy—it was vampire's instincts to feed off of humans, after all.

Some of the girls in the beds behind Lauren were stirring now, their eyebrows furrowing together as they struggled to block out the noise that had awoken them. "He is trying to… eat you?" Katie whispered breathlessly, her freckled face going pale. She glanced at Lauren whose lips were pursed, and I nodded my head frantically, my knees shaking. I needed them to help me—I needed somebody to help me.

"Madeline," Lauren began gently, pushing Katie out of the way. "I am so sorry very," she didn't sound it, "but we have this little thing called self-preservation." And she slammed the door shut in my face. I stared at the wooden exterior, aghast, horror cursing through my veins as realization dawned on me. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone—nobody was coming to help me, no matter how much I screamed and cried and begged.

"The little human is so scared," I heard his voice coo from behind me. I took off in a random direction, stumbling several times in search of something that could help me. I slipped in some sort of liquid, falling upon something soft in the process. I screamed, instantly believing I had been caught—it took a moment to just realize that I had merely fallen on top of something. I glanced down at it before another scream ripped from my throat, rebounding against the walls.

I had slipped in blood and fallen on a body.

I choked back another hysterical sob, crawling backwards away from the horrifying sight. I bumped into something and looked up, my brown eyes connecting with red ones. I scrambled away from him on my hands and knees, shakily forcing myself to stand and run once more. He was laughing as if he found this situation all too funny, and I felt a stab of anger—did he take pleasure in my obvious terror? I burst open a random set of doors, finding myself outside. It was pouring outside, all of the snow from earlier today turning into muck from it. I ran across it, slipping several times, screaming as loudly as I could.

"Help!"

There was a blur that ran past me at that precise moment and then Alice stood before me, her expression one of surprise and irritation. "What's going on?" she demanded, halting me by grabbing the top of my arm. "I… I can't see anything," she confessed uncertainly, her gaze flickering around. "You smell like blood… but it's not your own." She frowned, reaching forward to wipe some of it off of me.

"King James… he's gone crazy!" I babbled, not quite able to contain my hysterics. "He tried to… to kill me—he wanted to _eat _me and someone else was already dead and I… I... I don't know what to do!" Alice immediately enveloped me in a brief hug and I took pleasure in the comforting gesture, wrapping my arms around her in return. She pulled away and stared at my face for one long moment, her expression calculating.

"I don't think he'll hurt you, but," she scowled, "I can't be certain. Stay out of the way for now, and you _should _be fine. I will stop him."

She released me them, bounding off as she yelled for her mother, the queen, her frantic plea setting my nerves on edge. I gulped, and started running in the same direction I had been running before. I wasn't as frightened as I had been earlier, now that Alice and Esme were here, but I couldn't help but feel a tad bit scared—he had wanted to _eat _me. I had never witnessed such a terrible thing, and to be the victim of it would be a terrible demise.

I ventured inside of the woods Edward had originally found me in, back when I thought him to be crazy and did not believe that vampires could exist. The rain was pounding on my head, a clap of thunder coming from above. I shivered, finding a nearby tree to huddle under until the rain calmed down. I placed my head down upon my knees, letting my eyes close. "I'll only rest," I muttered to myself, trying to convince myself that's all that would happen. But, unsurprisingly, everything went dark.

* * *

When I awoke, I was under blankets in a bed, and I realized after a moment that it was Edward's room—I had been in here enough to recognize it now. There were voices outside of his door—angry voices as they hissed back and forth to one another—I strained my ears, struggling to make their words coherent. They abruptly stopped talking, and silence was all that greeted me. The door opened then, Edward standing in the entry with Carlisle.

"You're awake," he breathed out.

I nodded, wincing at the throbbing that was in my head. Ouch.

"Um, yeah," I muttered. How did I get here?

The king brushed past his son, gracefully strolling over to where I sat.

"Good evening, your majesty," I greeted, forcing myself to stand up and courtesy. My head was really hurting, and I felt rather light headed.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, his hand reaching out for my forehead. Automatically, I flinched back and he withdrew his hand, his expression apologetic. I grimaced, instantly feeling guilty for making him feel sorry—he hadn't done anything wrong. I just didn't know him, and so I couldn't help but feel a bit of fear and a little bit intimidated. I mean he was the _king _and had absolute power_. _Not only that, but he was the man who had fathered Edward.

"Are you feeling well?" he questioned, choosing to trust me instead of feel my forehead.

I nodded, partially lying—it was just a simple headache, and I felt no need to mention it.

Edward exhaled. "Always the stubborn one," he muttered, crossing the room to place his hand upon my forehead. I didn't flinch away from him, and the contrast of his cool skin against my burning one felt nice. "She's not burning up, but she is warm, Carlisle. I suppose sleeping in the rain would make any human slightly ill, however." The look he gave me was partially amused, partially worried.

"Oh!" I gasped, recalling that I had, indeed, fallen asleep.

Carlisle nodded his head, as if that was what he expected.

"She should be fine, so as long as she rests for a bit. If it gets worse, come straight to me," he informed his youngest son who simply nodded his head, and it honestly appeared to me like he wasn't paying attention. Carlisle crossed the room and hesitated at the door, sparing us one last glance before exiting. Edward had his eyes closed as he absentmindedly nodded his head, his hand now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"James," I began softly, fear making my voice quiver. His eyes snapped open.

"What about him?" he asked slowly, his voice a low growl.

I gulped, trying to hide my fear from my expression. "How is… is he… I mean, um… what happened?"

He exhaled, dropping his hand to his side. "What happened with what?"

I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about.

"He… fed off of someone, Edward—can your family make him leave?" My voice was a low whisper, but I knew he had heard me.

"I… no," he muttered. I refrained from gasping, but I couldn't prevent my eyes from widening in response to his confessed. "He's claiming the fact that he fed off of that girl was an accident—a slip up and we really can't force him to leave without offending him. After all, occasionally one of us," he cringed, "slips up. So to make him leave—despite the fact we're all fairly certain he is lying, would offend him and might start a rivalry."

"So… so then he is here?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

Edward nodded reluctantly. "Unfortunately." His eyes flickered about, possibly evaluating the situation and seeing if anyone could be listening. "But don't worry, because he's not going to lay a single finger on you. He wasn't going to kill you from the start—he was being honest when he said that, I'm fairly certain. He just thought it was a game to give you a scare." He snarled and the rage was evident on his pulchritudinous features. I couldn't help but think his animalistic tendencies, such as growling, could be quite frightening when he was infuriated.

I blinked. How unpleasant.

"He just… oh… oh dear," I muttered.

He nodded his head. "Don't worry, Mimi," he murmured, reaching up to gently touch my cheek. "I'll keep you safe."

I nodded my head, leaning into his comforting caress. "Um, Edward," I began slowly, my eyes flickering around the room—I pulled back from his grasp. "What happened to your room?" The small table he had in his room was smashed in half along with every portrait that resided in his residence. The pillows were torn apart and scattered around the floor, a large amount of miscellaneous items tossed upon the floor, either broken, dent or ripped.

He chuckled, but the sound was bleak. "I'm afraid I lost my temper upon hearing what James attempted to do to you. I do apologize if it frightened you."

I blinked. He had done this out of anger because I nearly died?

"You have nothing to apologize for," I informed him, my tone low.

"I will keep you safe," he repeated.

I sighed. "I know you will."

He appeared satisfied. "We'll just have to set some rules about where you can go, if you can go somewhere, and who is to accompany you at all times." At his decision but I pulled back, my expression holding that of disbelief. I was a servant here, not a _slave. _I could come and go as I please—well, I was suppose to hold those rights, but I did know that if Edward wanted to change those rules he could.

"Rules?"

He seemed honestly baffled at my confusion. "Yes, rules."

I shook my head. "I… I can't have _rules, _Edward."

He pursed his lips, his expression abruptly becoming blank.

"Oh? And why can you simply not have rules, pray tell?"

I blushed, fidgeting slightly. "It's so _childish_. And I'm a servant, not a slave, so I do have the right to go where I want. And I mean… I can take care of myself, for the most part. Sure, I can't defend myself against super strong vampires physically, but I think I'm intelligent enough to know how to protect myself." I wasn't sure if that was true—after all, James was most likely smarter then I was. He was not only older, but he was a male and therefore was taught more than me. I just disliked being treated as a child.

"Taking precautions for your safety is not childish," he informed me. "And yes, I am aware that you are a servant—but you are also _my _servant and therefore have to do what I say, to start with." It was a bit ridiculous, because his statement was entirely innocent and truthful, but I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up the length of my spine. Thankfully, he didn't notice my reaction—I blushed regardless.

"Surely you understand my reasoning," I interrupted, knowing that if he kept going he'd convince himself—and possibly me, that he was correct.

He was silent for one long moment. "I _understand._"

I hesitated, biting my lower lip. "But you don't agree." It wasn't a question.

"As intelligent as you may be, Mimi, he is a vampire. If he truly wished to hurt you, then he would without a second thought. I can't risk you getting hurt, even though he was just scaring you today. Also, I'd rather you not have to go through the trauma of believing a sadistic vampire intends to torture you to death. So," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to set some rules to keep you safe." He seemed so positive that he was doing the right thing. I was a bit too stubborn to admit to myself that he may be right, however.

"I'm not agreeing to this," I warned him, "but what kind of rules?"

"To start with," he began, "you're not to go anywhere by yourself, besides for the kitchens to attend work, but I'm sure someone who is trusted can always walk you there. Second off, you are not to go _anywhere _by yourself." I considered informing him that he had said that twice before I figured he probably realized that and had said it once more to emphasize his point. I pursed my lips, crossing my arms across my chest. I was not quite willing to agree to that rule.

"Hm," I stated curtly. He arched an eyebrow at my tone, but said nothing in reference to it. However, he did choose to remark on my words.

"Something wrong?"

"Keep talking," I suggested, knowing that he at least deserved to be heard out.

He nodded his head. "You also cannot be left alone in this castle without one of my family members, obviously."

I sighed. "I'm human, not disabled."

He shrugged, almost as if he were dismissing my words without a second thought. My eyebrows narrowed, instantly starting to feel infuriated—I really had to learn to control my temper. "Still, those are the only big rules I can think of—naturally, I would not wish to take away your freedom, so unless another incident like this occurs, I do believe these rules shall suffice." He smiled that charming smile of his and my breath hitched in my throat, instantly abashed.

"I still would rather not have rules," I remarked slowly.

"Your safety comes first."

"Over my happiness?"

He hesitated here, his expression contemplating. "They are equally tied, but it is my job to insure you are safe."

"It is not your job—I am just a servant who works for you." I coughed here, the back of my throat burning. I really didn't feel too well. His worried expression caught me off guard and I raised my hand to my mouth, stifling anymore coughing. "Your only job revolving around me is to make sure I receive my payment." I attempted a weak smile, but his expression did not change.

"Well… then I have taken it upon myself to make it my job."

I smiled for real this time, brushing back a stray tendril of my fake blond hair.

"You don't have to," I reminded him.

He chuckled. "Oh, but Mimi, I do want to so very much. Now, I do hope you would not believe me to be intruding if I asked you a question that has been nagging me for quite some time." I arched an eyebrow, staring at him in confusion. What on earth would he wish to ask me? He was always more than free to approach me on whatever he wished to ask—well, his questions were _usually _welcomed, anyway. My head tilted to the side as I stared at him, awaiting his question.

"You are not intruding," I informed him gently. "Please, do ask what you wish to ask."

He stared at me with those smoldering golden eyes of his, and I soon found myself struggling to breathe properly. "You never explained," he began softly, before shaking his head and backtracking. "Your family was well off enough that your mother did not have to work, correct? I do believe that is what you told me." I nodded my head at his words—and for once I wasn't lying. "Then why," he continued, "was your mother a servant?"

I blanched. "What?"

"That is how your mother learned to play the piano, yes?" He leaned forward, his voice a whisper.

"What?" I muttered, my eyebrows knitting together before comprehension dawned on me. "Oh. _Oh._"

"Oh?"

"Um… my mother she… she… um… _wanted _to work. She was always rather strange." I giggled a nervous sound at his expression of disbelief. I attempted to wave his confusion away with a flick of my wrist, brushing it off as nothing. His jaw clenched together in evident frustration, his hand reaching out as if he were going to touch my face before he pulled it back, letting it fall limp at his side.

"She wanted to work?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Oh, yes."

He stared at me for one long moment before turning away, his expression slightly hurt and slightly disappointed. For my own safety, I knew I could not remark on his expression else he confess that he was hurt I did not trust him, and I just was not sure how much more I could take of making him feel terrible. I lowered my eyes, my hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the top of his. His cold skin cooled my warm one, and I suppressed another cough that rose in my throat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, although I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for. His eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"You know," he began softly, "lying really does not suit you."

**Author's Note: Originally, I had another scene planned for this chapter, but it does not need to be done **_**now, **_**so I decided to add it to another chapter so I could put this one out. I'm sorry it seems like not much is happening, and that this isn't progressing, but it **_**is. **_

**Most everything that happens, no matter how unimportant it may appear, will lead up to something in the future chapters. No, I have not forgotten my plot—promise. :) I'm really not one to do non-stop fluff chapters—in case you haven't noticed, this story has a rather dark plot. I also never do filler chapters, so even if this appears like one, it is not.**

**Also, about her dream—you can make what you want out of it.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the AWESOME reviews! We reached over a thousand. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**xoxo**


	16. Besotted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only. **

I draped the cloak the cloak of gold, the one that resembled the sun around my shoulders, peeking around the corner to ensure nobody was nearby. I ran my fingers through my brunette hair once more, shaking my head at what I was about to do. It was absurd, sneaking into the ball as myself, as Bella, simply for the sake of seeing Edward and being able to dance with him again.

I entered the ballroom, glancing around. Couples twirled elegantly across the dance floor, although a few people stopped to stare at me. Whether it was because of the extravagant cloak, or because I rarely attended balls, I didn't know. I wiped my sweaty palms upon the expensive dress, grateful for the fact I had brought this one with me. It had jewels sewn onto it, so once it served its purpose tonight, I could sell it fairly soon for a large sum.

Unfortunately, in order to attend, I also had to rid myself of the necklace Edward had bought me. I had kissed it gently and then tucked it into my bag, where it should hopefully be safe from being stolen. I would be simply heart broken if somebody took that possession from me.

"Bella," a smooth voice said my name, warmth in the tone.

I turned around, a small smile on my face. "Edward," I greeted.

He bowed to me and I curtsied, and then he held out his hand, an invitation to dance. I placed mine in his own, allowing him to see me out onto the dance floor. He placed his other arm around my waist and I placed my arm upon his shoulder, stepping a little closer to do so.

"How are you?" he asked out of common courtesy. I chuckled.

"Better, now," I responded, a blush rising to my cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at my words, clearly puzzled, and so I quickly spoke before he could. "And you?"

The corner of his lips pulled up, revealing my favorite crooked smile of his. "Better, now," he echoed.

"Why are you better?" I questioned, even though I was fairly certain I knew the answer. A large grin spread upon my face at the thought, the blush on my cheeks darkening. He chuckled at my expression, his smile widening as well.

"Because I am dancing with the most beautiful lady in this room," he responded swiftly.

I laughed. "The perfect gentlemen, of course." I could not bring myself to look him in the eye. To start with, I was flattered by his remark, and in my case that always brought around quite a bit of embarrassment. Secondly, he was too good looking, and I knew I would instantly become 'dazzled', so to speak. "Unfortunately, you cannot honestly say you are dancing with the most graceful dancer in the room, can you?" I teased.

He smiled apologetically. "I could say it, but..."

"It would be a lie," I completed his sentence, laughing under my breath.

"I like your dress," he remarked. "Well, I like how you look in it," he corrected himself.

I giggled, knowing how ungentlemanly that sounded, and yet knowing Edward it was meant in the most innocent way possible. Maybe. The blush on my cheeks darkened at the very thought. At that moment, I realized I was I was acting like a simpering fool in front of him.

"Thank you," I gratefully responded.

"So will you be staying here next week?" he questioned, his face alit with curiosity. He looked like an eager young lad, and that caused a smile to bloom upon my face.

"Why would I stay here next week?" I asked lightly.

He chuckled, as if my question was funny. "Because your father is going to be here next week, of course. I know you're entirely devoted to your father, judging by the one time I've seen you two together, and I thought you might travel with him. You are an adult now, and so I presumed you might be coming. So, will you come?"

I stopped dancing, horror registering on my face. He was coming. He was coming for me, and he wasn't stopping. I had no more time. I could hear my heart banging soundly in my chest and my breath quickened, my chest heaving up and down at a quick pace. He was coming, and I was here. What would happen to me, when he found me here? He would have his men tear apart towns, searching for me, and he would search all throughout this castle.

And he would not stop until I was found.

"Bella?"

I could hear Edward's voice, feel his cool hands upon my forehead, checking to see if I had a temperature.

"Next week?" I whispered, my voice breaking. "Next week?"

"Yes, of course. Didn't you know? Are you feeling alright?" he gently asked, his cold hands now checking my cheeks for a temperature.

"Of course I knew. I momentarily forgot, is all. No, I shall not be... be... traveling with him, and I'm... I'm fine," I muttered. "I'm sorry. I'm abruptly not feeling well." I sucked in a shaky breath, and everything around me seemed to be spinning in a whirl of colors.

"Perhaps it's this crowd of people," he offered. "Maybe you should go outside and get some fresh air."

I nodded my head weakly. "Yes... perhaps I just need some fresh air."

"I'll bring you outside," he offered, his cold hand gently taking my elbow. I shook my head frantically.

"No!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly. His forehead creased as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Just... just... because... you're the host," I settled with. "You need to be here for the other guests."

"You are far more important then any guest." His tone was firm, settling the argument, leaving me with no choice but to nod my head reluctantly. I couldn't think of another excuse with the haze my mind was in, and I really wasn't sure if I wanted to him to leave me anymore. I had to think by myself, of course, but something about his presence comforted me greatly.

"Thank you," I said instead of protesting, sucking in the cool night air as he towed me outside and onto the balcony.

"You're more then welcome."

I placed my hand upon my forehead, breathing in deeply to calm my frazzled nerves. He couldn't come. He couldn't. Just when happiness was starting to reach me. I was always happy in the presence of Edward, and that just wasn't something I could give up easily. I didn't want to give my happiness up. But what would happen if Charlie caught me? What would become of me?

"Beautiful night," I offered unhelpfully at his quizzical expression.

"Indeed. Now do you mind telling me what you are thinking before I go insane?" His jaw hardened, his brows knitting together. Obviously, he had noticed my unease.

"It's nothing," I muttered, closing my eyes.

He placed his cool hand upon my burning cheek, causing my blush to increase.

"Obviously, it's not nothing if it has you so upset," he responded.

I smiled briefly, allowing myself to relax and rest the side of my face in his palm. "I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not upset _anymore_," I clarified.

And it was true. I couldn't find it in me to worry over this dilemma when his hand was upon my cheek, his loving gesture putting my nerves on edge for a very different reason. He placed his other hand upon my opposite cheek, using both of them to raise my face to meet his eyes.

"Explain why you were upset, then?" He raised one eyebrow in puzzlement.

I laughed, but I wasn't really feeling amused. "It's hard to explain."

"I think I can follow along."

And yet, no matter how much I wanted to tell him, I knew I couldn't. How could I tell him what had truly happened in my home? What if for the sake of his people and the safety of his family, he turned around and ratted me out? Or what if he was disgusted by me, by my lies, by how I was a tainted woman, and turned me in? In keeping this secret, I realized and acknowledged that I would never fully have him. A servant girl and a prince could never be. But I would rather have what little I have of him then risk losing it all by speaking the truth.

And so I settled for the other things that were haunting my mind.

"Have you ever been besotted?" I asked in a low voice, looking anywhere but at him. I released my face from his grasp, choosing to stare out at the nearby forest instead.

"Besotted?"

"Yes."

"I..." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Why?"

"Have you?"

Once again, I could hear reluctance in his tone. "Besotted with a person?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Have you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I mimicked. "Have you ever been afraid?"

"Of course," he responded instantly. "Generally, not for myself, but I have been afraid many times. Why?"

"It's funny," I mused aloud, taking a step closer to the forest, another step away from him. "When I was a little girl and my nanny would read to me at night, my biggest fear was a monster from a fairytale coming alive. Ridiculous creatures that obviously do not exist. I'd cry myself to sleep multiple nights, terrified out of my wits. When I bloomed into a teenager, my biggest fear was finding a big spider inside of my room and nobody being around to kill it. I recall the amount of fear I felt every time I saw a spider or some other insect like that, and how I always cowered away from it. If I could not summon up the bravery to kill it, I ran away."

I took another step away from him, placing my hand upon the railing of the balcony.

"It's perfectly normal to be afraid of such things," he murmured.

"I recall the fear I felt then," I continued. "And I laugh. How could I have been afraid of such ridiculous things? Now that I have felt actual fear, experienced the greatest of terrors, witnessed a terrible sin, I laugh at myself, for now I am truly afraid." I took a deep shuddering breath, and felt his cold hand rest on top of my own.

"You're a princess," he soothed. "Nobody would ever allow harm to befall you."

"This isn't a spider," I muttered. "How can I kill it, when it is stronger then me? How can I run, when it will forever follow?"

"What harm could whatever this is cause you?"

I let out a short laugh, the sound coming off as hysterical. "_Every _harm!"

His jaw hardened once more with an audible snap, his eyes darkening slightly. "Has someone threatened to hurt you?"

"What do I do?" I cried out, shaking my head. "Do I run, avoid the inevitable?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" he insisted, his tone dark with rage. The grip on my hand noticeably tightened. "What is going on, Bella? Tell me at once!" I had never heard him use that tone with me. I nearly flinched, but this was Edward. I found that I just could not be afraid of him. "Has someone sent you a threatening letter?"

A letter. How I wish it was all just a stranger, sending me a simple letter.

"No one will protect me," I whispered. "And so far, I have failed to protect myself."

"Every and anyone would put their life on the line to protect you. Now, explain!" he persisted, and once again he surprised me at his demanding tone. "Please," he added on, as if that would help his case in unraveling what I was saying.

"Who?" I demanded, rounding on him at once. "Who would protect me? Prince Jacob?—He's just besotted. Nothing more. My people?—They'd rather I die then them. After all, I am just a female. You?—I cannot even get into my explanations for that. My ladies in waiting?—They have this little thing called self-preservation. Shall I go on?"

"Explain what is happening." His tone was low with infuriation, whether at the thought of someone hurting me or my refusal to explain, I wasn't sure. "And I would always protect you, Bella. So would your father."

"My father?" I laughed out. "My _father?_" I swallowed loudly, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I should have not just exploded like that, especially when I cannot provide you with an answer. I'm truly sorry."

"You _will_ explain."

I exhaled. "My life isn't in danger. I didn't mean to give you that impression. I'm sorry."

"Even if your life isn't in danger, something is going on that you're not explaining," he said.

I nodded my head at his words. "It's just some trouble back at home." That was true. "Money troubles, and such." That was a lie. "It has me stressed out."

"Are your people angry?" he asked softly, squeezing my hand. I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Yes," I muttered, lying through my teeth as I reopened my eyes. "That is exactly it."

"Did someone send you a threatening letter?"

"Oh," I muttered unhappily. "Oh, yes."

He stiffened. "Who?"

"I don't know. It wasn't signed," I continued to lie. He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Bring the letter to me. I'll find out who did it, no matter the cost," he swore. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, and I couldn't suppress a small smile at his care. I shook my head regardless, knowing that I couldn't bring a letter that did not exist to him. A blush filled my cheeks, and I kept my eyes away from his gaze. I was a dreadful liar.

"No." I shook my head again. "It's okay, but thank you."

He bent down slightly so he was eye level with me. "This could be dangerous, Bella. Let us not risk your safety, please."

I forced myself to laugh lightly, keeping my gaze away from his smoldering one. "No, no, it's fine. You know that people always send threatening letters in hopes of intimidating other people. You know as well as I do that they never actually do anything. I am too heavily guarded to be hurt. I generally did not read the letters I received, and so to receive one now scared me, is all."

He placed the tips of his fingers against my cheek. "You seemed really scared. Let me help you."

"I'm okay," I lied. "I'm really and truly okay. I'm not afraid, not anymore."

Perhaps he realized I wasn't going to say anything more on the matter for his hand fell from my cheek, dropping limply to his side. One of his hands still held my own though, his thumb tracing the back of my hand. He was silent, possibly contemplating my words, and I was terrified. I had said far too much. I hadn't been thinking clearly.

"Your hands," he began slowly, his eyes on my hand.

"What about them?" I questioned, forcing myself to giggle, as if I were happy.

"I feel the hands of other princess's and queen's, and they're so soft, for they have never had to lift a finger to do any work. They have servants to do everything, naturally. And yet I feel yours, and do not get me wrong, they are soft, but there is something about them. They're... roughening," he settled with. "As if you have done labor many times."

I sucked in a deep breath, forcing a quivering smile onto my face. "That's absurd. Of course I have never done work." My thoughts trailed to the kitchens, and all of the work I had done there. How long had I been here, working? I recalled churning butter many times, scrubbing at the floors daily, kneading the dough to make bread, cleaning up the horse's mess in the stables and carrying buckets of water back and forth from the well to the kitchen.

"Of course," he agreed. "I just found it odd."

I snatched my hand back reluctantly, as if he would suddenly recognize me by staring at my hand. "It is," I agreed. "It really is."

"Have you ever been in love?"

My head snapped around to face him. "What?"

He chuckled at my reaction. "Have you ever been in love?"

I sucked in a deep breath, tucking a stray tendril behind my ear. "Love," I muttered, biting upon my bottom lip. Had I ever been in love? I wasn't even sure of that answer. "What is love, anyway?" I muttered, my tone a tad bitter. "Does it even exist, and if it does exist, what are the side affects, and what does it require to be in love?"

"I suppose that's a personal opinion," he stated warily.

I turned my head so I was looking at him, tilting my head to the side slowly. "What do _you _think love is?"

"I'm not an expert on it, but I'd have to say it's a lot of things. It's when you find yourself completely hopeless." He chuckled. "When you cannot stand the thought of them being hurt and when you are constantly scared for them. When you always want to be with them and get unbearably jealous when someone else attempts to capture their attention. When you know that they have flaws, but you adore even those flaws. When you trust them completely." He let out a short, hard laugh. "When you become a complete and utter fool for them."

Trust. It always came back down to that. Just how much could I ever bring myself to trust again?

I had trusted my father. And he had broken that.

"That sounds about right," I muttered miserably.

"Why the bitter tone?" he inquired curiously, but I could hear the worry behind it.

"We're royalty. How can we ever trust anyone? People use us all of the time." It was not the reason for my bitter words, but it was the truth. In response to my answer he wrapped his arms gently around me, pulling me close to his chest. I brought my arms up and wound them around his chest, placing my head upon where his non-beating heart sat.

How could I stay here, if Charlie was coming for me? I had ran here in hopes of starting a new life, safe from his harm. But I should have known from the start he would never let me go. I should never have allowed myself to grow attached to anything here. The price of my soft feelings for those who inhabited this residence was a high one, for when I left, I would be leaving a little piece of my heart behind.

I could not stay here; I could not doom myself to a fate worse then death by awaiting his arrival. I had to run; I had to hide.

* * *

_"I miss you, Charlie," the brunette cooed, gazing up at him with adoration in her eyes. She looked just like Renee, and he opened his mouth to proclaim she was dead and that she shouldn't be here, right before he recognized who it was. Bella._

_"Why did you run?" he demanded, bringing his hands up to hold her face in his grasp._

_Her lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"_

_One of his hands trailed down to rest on her hip, the grip firm. "Perhaps. You are here now, body and soul, and that is what matters." And then she was gone. His mouth went slack, his face becoming a light shade of red. Where had she gone?_

_"But I'm not," she proclaimed, and he whipped around, finding her behind him. She spread her arms out, taking a few steps away from him._

_"You're here!" he insisted, taking another step closer to her._

_"No, I'm not," she repeated. "Bring me back, Charlie."_

_He took a deep breath, his gaze locked on her. "Will you come willingly?"_

_She raised one eyebrow, a teasing smile upon her lips. "I did leave for a reason."_

_He licked his lips, recalling that night. "I did what was right that night. I did the right thing. It was the right thing to do, Bella. I had every right to do it. Why did you run?" he whispered. "Why... why did you run?" His voice was becoming louder, his rage becoming uncontrollable. "Why?" he roared, stepping forward to grab her by the tops of her arms. But once again, she disappeared._

_"Because I felt like I had to," she explained softly, and he glanced up. She was sitting on top of his chandelier, and they were in his own home now. This was the room they always held the balls in, the night when he first saw her dressed up. She looked like the exact replica of her mother._

_"When I find you, will you come back to me willing?"_

_She smiled that teasing smile once more, but this time there seemed to be some mockery to it. "I don't know. Will I?"_

_"I will drag you back either way," he swore. "You belong to me."_

_"If that is the case," she began, but her voice did not come from up on the chandelier, where she sat. It came from behind him. When he turned around, sure enough, she was right there. "Then perhaps I just need a little... persuasion?" She cocked an eyebrow, that smile still on her face. He reached out for her, and he noticed almost instantly his hand was bloody. She flinched, but he continued to reach for her, regardless; however, by the time his hand reached where she stood, she was gone._

Charlie awoke in cold sweat, gasps escaping from his throat.

"Damnation," he swore under his breath, sitting up from his bed. He had been journeying to the Cullen's castle, and along the way stopped to rest the night at a random house. All of the other men he had brought with him slept outside, or in the stables, if they were lucky. He didn't really particularly care if they got sick.

He stood from his bed, placing his head in his hands. Constantly, he had this dream, or something of that sort. It always haunted him.

Why did she run? She had no right. She was a possession; she was _his _possession.

Most importantly, where did she go?

He paced the room, wringing his fingers together in frustration. He missed her so very much, and he wanted her so very badly. His advisors tried to talk him into forgetting about her and allowing her to live wherever she had run to. They told him she wasn't worth it, and that she was not a faithful woman, and therefore not worthy of his attentions.

But he saw right through them. They pitied Bella, for whatever reason, he wasn't sure. They claimed it was against the God's will to marry his daughter. However, the God's had made him king, and as a king his word was final. He said she was no longer his daughter, and so therefore she was no longer his daughter. He had been created king for that very reason, he was sure.

They tried to convince him to marry another lady, and thrust one after another in his face. He turned them all down.

So many times he dreamed of her, of finding her once more. But every time she disappeared quicker then she had come, leaving him alone. He couldn't help the anger that overwhelmed him at that moment; she shouldn't have run. She shouldn't have left him. She had no right, and he had every right to do what he had done. Surely she understood that.

Perhaps it would just take a little persuasion for her to see reason.

Either way, he would bring her back as his wife, whether she wanted it or not.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! My laptop crashed, and it took far too long to get a new one. Unfortunately, I no longer have microsoft word. This new one did not come with it. It's a shame, I know.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'll try and get the next update out by next week. Reviews encourage me. ;)  
**

**xoxo**

**P.S: If you can't tell, the part we're all so eagerly anticipating is very, very close. I'm so excited to write it!**


	17. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only.**

For today, for the final ball, I wore my third and final cloak. The one that dazzled like the stars. Just looking at it made me feel lugubrious. I would have to trade it for food eventually, I knew. I didn't admire myself in a mirror, or fuss over my hair all too much. I let myself be natural; I would let Edward remember me as such, for I doubted that we would ever meet again after today. I was on the run. I was leaving.

Charlie, if I had been informed correctly, was to arrive later today while the ball was still happening. He would most likely attend as well, and I planned to be long gone before that happened. I would hide out in the woods once more until him and his people left, and then I would have to work for another house in this kingdom, or perhaps leave the kingdom all together. I could not stay here anymore. The chance of being caught was far too risky.

I brushed back my tears and stepped into the ballroom, forcing a quivering smile onto my face. Edward spotted me almost immediately.

"Bella!" He approached me and reached his hand forward, as if he was going to grab mine. He stopped himself at the last moment, stepped back and took a bow. "You look amazing, as always. I was wondering if perhaps we could step outside for a few minutes. I have something to show you. We won't stay out long enough to compromise your reputation. I promise."

He smiled that smile of his and I melted under it, a smile curving onto my own face. "Um, yes, that would be... um, wonderful." I shook my head, sighing at my own embarrassment. I could not control my own face, or the stuttering of my words around him. It was a humiliation every time, but he laughed as if it endeared to him. His hand brushed the back of mine and he smiled as if it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Meet me on the balcony in a few minutes. Too many people are staring now to go together." I nodded my head in affirmative.

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly. What could I lose? My reputation? As if I cared. I would never return to being a princess again. And besides, after everything that had happened to me in the past year, my reputation seemed insignificant in comparison.

A male passed by me as I stood there awkwardly, shooting me a strange look.

"Princess Bella?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded my head in confirmative, knowing there was no point in lying. Other people would recognize me.

What if some of them told my father I was here, or he simply overheard a discussion about it? I shuddered.

"Yes, that would be me. May I help you?" I instinctively responded formally to him. Years of schooling had taught me that.

He shook his head, sweeping me a bow. "Do forgive me for my bafflement. I had presumed you would arrive with your father, or not at all. I never dreamed you would arrive ahead—he always appeared so protective of you. You rarely left the castle." Immediately, he was horrified, as if he had realized what he had just spoken to a princess. I recalled him, now. He was the duke of something—from James's kingdom. I had only met him once.

"It's alright," I said gently. "You are quite right. My father can be protective." Now wasn't that the truth.

The man swept me another bow, and obviously horrified with his topic he said not another word. He scurried off right after.

Several minutes later I stepped out onto the balcony. He was the only person on it, thankfully. It would be awkward to have other people listening in on our conversations. He was drumming his fingers along the banister, seeming oddly cheerful, especially considering Charlie was coming later today. I knew he did not like my father, although he did not hate him as I often felt I did.

"Edward," I began hesitantly. "Did you need something?"

He turned with a smile on his face. "I just wanted to see you. Is that wrong of me?"

Slowly, I smiled. "Of course not. Is there any particular reason?"

He chuckled. "I just wanted your presence, and for us to be alone. Is that such a crime, now?" he teased.

I blushed. I hadn't meant for my words to come across like that. "No, of course not. I'm always pleased to see you, so now why would I mind?"

He chuckled. "The music is nice, yes?"

It was a slow dance playing inside there.

"The musicians are very talented," I agreed.

"Dance with me." He held out his hand as an offering, and I looked at it warily before shaking my head, heat forming in my cheeks.

"I have terrible equilibrium. It wouldn't be safe for you," I confessed, and he laughed heartily, almost as if I was joking. I could only wish that I was.

"I think I'll survive," he said lightly.

I eyed his hand. "I'll dance with you on one condition."

"And what would that be?" he asked, a smile curving on his face.

"If there are any injuries on your part courtesy of me, you have to grant me instant forgiveness." He laughed again, seemingly not getting the hint that I was entirely serious. He held out his arms to me and I stepped into them, placing my hands on his shoulders while he placed his hands on my waist. I leaned my head forward and onto his chest, allowing myself to relax for just one brief moment.

"See," he teased lightly as we started the dance, "you haven't died yet."

"It's not just me I'm worried about. It's also you," I warned him. He laughed, but said nothing else. We danced for a few minutes in silence, my head resting comfortably on his chest, my eyes closing. I felt warm against his cold body, I realized, and I felt safe. It amazed me how content I felt wrapped up in his arms, as if nothing else in the world could touch me while I was there. His cheek rested against the top of my head for some of the dance, and it felt to me like it fit there. The dance all too soon came to an end, and for just one moment I let myself stay in his arms, held ever so tightly against him before I pulled away.

"How surprising that we weren't caught," I said lightly, for lack of anything else to say. Someone might have spotted us dancing for all I knew—I was too absorbed into what we were doing for me to notice anything else. Either way, it did not really matter. I was no longer a princess, and I would never go around dressed as Bella, as who I really was, again.

"I have a present for you."

His golden eyes were shinning, and he looked so happy that even I smiled. "A present for me? You should not have done that. Now I'll have to get you something in return."

He laughed. "Nonsense! I don't need anything in return."

I laughed with him. "Really, though, I hate receiving presents." It unbalances the scale, made him even more perfect then he was, but I did not say that. "Return it for whatever you received, but thank you for the thought." He laughed as if I was joking, but his laughter trailed off when he caught my serious expression. He smiled, obviously amused, and reached behind his back for something.

"Turn around, Bella," he suggested wryly.

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Just do it, please."

I turned around, crossing my arms over his chest. I felt his cold hands lift my hair up and his hands slid around my neck. Something cold touched my chest, and I realized it was a necklace. The necklace had a B at the very end of it, made up of little diamonds. It was extravagant, yet the diamonds were so small that from a distance it looked simple and inexpensive.

Somehow, he knew I would prefer plain but pretty looking jewelry to expensive looking ones.

"It's beautiful," I breathed out, touching it gently. He turned me around to face him.

"I'm glad you like it." There was something warm on his face; intimidate, and it sent my stomach in flutters. It also terrified me. There was also something uncertain on his face, as if he was unsure whether he was doing the right thing by giving me this necklace. He inhaled sharply, studying my face almost intently. His scrutinizing made me vaguely uncomfortable.

His face leaned towards me a little, and now there was certainty in his face. He had made his mind up about something. I leaned backwards.

His hands closed around me from behind. Not trapping me; no, never that, for he was not one to force himself upon a girl. Simply giving support, showing what one of my options was. I stayed still this time, although I knew that if I stepped back once more he would let it go. He would let me go and not hold a single thing against me. Tears burned in my eyes; I would miss him dreadfully.

I stepped back.

His arms fell from around me, his face falling in disappointment. He cleared his throat.

"Do accept my deepest and most sincere apologies. That was completely inappropriate."

"No, no, it's… it is fine." But he was already shaking his head.

"I should not have done that. Pressuring you so is unacceptable."

I bit my lower lip. Trust him to only blame himself. "You weren't pressuring me. I…" There was no way for me to honestly complete that sentence. I couldn't even explain why I didn't let him kiss me while I was dressed as Bella when I had nearly let him kiss me before when I was dressed as Mimi.

He inclined his head in a bow. "Do forgive me, Bella."

"There's nothing to forgive," I insisted awkwardly, and I took a step back.

"Bella." He hesitated, like he wanted to say something to me.

I opened my mouth, and then shut it. "I... I... I have to go."

I turned and bolted before he could say another word, slowing my pace to a quick walk as soon as I entered the ballroom. He did not attempt to stop me and I did not attempt to stop the tears that were streaking in thick drops down my flushed cheeks.

As soon as I left the ballroom I picked up my skirts and ran, refusing to stop no matter how tired I got until I reached my little cupboard. I stripped myself of my dress and cloak there, scooping up the dirt that was along the floor and pounding it upon my face and body. Mimi was a servant; she was always dirty, just as her room was. Most servants did not risk sneaking baths when they were not allowed like I did before I dressed as Bella.

I tossed on my simple servant gown, throwing the fur cloak over it and my blond wig on. I pounded on the perfume, and then I curled up into a little ball on the floor and shuddered, staring at my bag. I had to finish packing, which would take about three seconds of my time due to my lack of items, but regardless I procrastinated. I did not want to leave. I was not ready to say goodbye to my life here and everyone that I loved here.

I kissed the B necklace under my dress, rocking back and forth on the ground. There was a timid knock and I looked up.

"Yes?" I called. Angela opened the door, biting down on her lower lip.

"Hi, Mimi," she said cheerfully. It sounded false to me.

"Hi, Angela." I tried to infuse some happiness into my voice, but that did not work out so well.

"Prince Edward stopped me while I was walking. My lord said to tell you to meet him in his room as soon as you are able to." She glanced around my tiny room, looking a little surprised. ""Are you, uh, going somewhere, Mimi? Your room seems awfully empty. There are only a few things on the floor." She smiled, seeming a little embarrassed. "My room is far too messy. I have to get around to cleaning it."

"I'm sure your room is fine," I said gently. "And no, I'm not going anywhere."

I unwound the necklace from around my neck and placed it in the bag, standing up as much as the room allowed before I exited.

"I'll bring you there," she offered.

I shook my head. "It's alright. Lauren will have a fit if you don't head back. I'll only be a few minutes, anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. "You look... lonely."

I imagined I must look rather disconsolate if I looked half as bad as I felt. I managed a watery smile.

"I'll be alright, Angela." I smiled and just shook my head. "I can find my own way. Thank you."

She sighed. "Alright, Mimi. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

I left with a sigh of relief. I did not have to leave yet, after all. I did have to attend to what the prince says to do, yes? He told me to go meet him as soon as I could. Some part of me realized these were all excuses, but I pushed that small rational part of me aside.

I knocked on Edward's door as soon as I reached it, my stomach in knots.

"Come in," he called. I opened the door slowly, peaking inside.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, shutting the door behind me. His expression was hesitant, uncertain. He gestured for me to come forward with one hand. Confused, I came forward. Why did he look like a rejected puppy that was afraid of someone he trusted? "Is there something you needed? And what are you doing out of the ball? If... if you don't mind me asking, I mean."

He exhaled, and then approached me slowly.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that such a bad thing?" A smile curved on his lips, but it seemed false.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, of course not."

He reached his hand forward to touch my fur cloak, his expression thoughtful. I almost flinched instinctively but managed to stop myself. I even managed a smile.

"You always wear this thing. Why?"

I shrugged. "Because... because it keeps me warm." There was more to it, of course, but at least that much was the truth. I did not want to lie anymore than necessary.

"I could buy you another coat," he offered. "This is… amazing quality, surprisingly." He looked closer at it, rubbing some of the material between his thumb and forefinger. "But the fur seems to be made more to look interesting them to keep you warm."

"No," I said all too quickly. The thought of giving this coat up, one of my few reminders of when I was innocent, seemed wrong. Also, it made perfect for ransoming. Then again, I would need something to keep my warm after I sold this…

I shook the thought away. Asking him for money seemed wrong.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I would really love to buy you it. It would make me happy."

He flashed me that smile of his and I felt my heart beat speed up. A blush rose to my cheeks and I looked away, glad for the dirt that was probably hiding my reddened cheeks.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the ball?" I changed the subject. The thought of taking him up on that offer was all too appealing.

He laughed. "I'm supposed to be there, but King Charlie will be arriving soon. I'm free to disappear until he arrives. Then I have to leave to go greet him." He sighed. "He's threatening that if he finds what he's looking for, and if it's damaged, he'll create war between us. Well, he never specifically said war, but we got the idea in his… interesting letters."

My heart beat increased, this time for an entirely different reason. Shivers ran up my spine. "What does he mean by that, exactly?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if the jewelry, or whatever it is, is less valuable, he'll create war between us. I hope for the sake of my people that no one in this kingdom stole it."

My breath hitched. He was right. If Charlie believed they had known I was here the entire time, there was a risk of war. And if Charlie found me, and thought that I was no longer worth the risk and effort he put into finding me, that I was no longer attractive enough for him, there was a risk of war.

I swallowed loudly. Edward frowned.

"Are you alright, Mimi? You look pale."

I tried for a smile. "I'm… well, just a moment of dizziness. You know it happens to us humans occasionally. And besides, I'm always pale." My joke fell flat.

His frown deepened, and he gently grabbed my arm. "Come and sit down on my bed. Please, Mimi, rest for a brief moment. You must be overworked is the problem. I'll talk to Lauren right away, of course, and see to it that she understands making the servants overwork is absolutely unforgivable." He led me towards the bed, and gently sat me down, seeming to be thinking about ways to clarify to Lauren to not overwork the servants.

I laughed almost bitterly. Sometimes, after I came back from being myself, from being Bella, I forgot I was just a simple servant. That I would be working for the rest of my days, beaten whenever I made a mistake while I worked from the break of dawn until the end of the day, just to get the chance to eat. I had almost forgotten, for just a few minutes, that I would never have my own happily ever after. There was too much risk, always too much danger.

"No, it's alright." Lauren would have me beaten if Edward complained about how she overworked the servants. She would know it was me who told him. Or, if I was gone by the time Edward talked to her, she would have someone beaten in my place. "We have to work so very hard, with so many balls happening in a row. It is part of our jobs, isn't it?" I smiled, to try and make light of it. "Just as it is your job to attend these balls and be merry." His lips twisted into a smile.

"True. Perhaps we should hire more servants, then. I do not want you exhausted from work."

I shook my head. "There is no room for more servants, although it is a kind thought. Remember, I sleep in a tiny closet from lack of rooms available."

He frowned again. "We'll have to get around to fixing that. In the meantime, I have a present for you."

I froze. Hadn't he just given a present to me, when I was dressed as Bella? A pang of sadness hit me, even though I had no right to feel it. In a way, I wanted him to only treat one side of me so special. In my private wishes that he could actually care for me, there was no other woman. And since he treated both the Mimi side of me and the Bella side of me the same, it made me think he could think about any woman like this.

It was a nice thought that he might like me, even if it was a false thought.

He went towards a small box on a table, pulling out a bracelet that was inside of it. He stepped towards me, kneeling in front of the bed to clasp it around my wrist. He smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. Just who did Edward like; Mimi or Bella? I could feel my chest rising and falling in irrational anger as I stared at the bracelet. It, too, was beautiful, and yet looked inexpensive. Yet having been raised with only the finest of jewelry, I knew it was not. It _was _expensive, made up of small diamonds. No letter was engraved in this one. At least he was original, I thought bitterly.

I abruptly stood up from the bed, turning my back to him.

"Mimi?" I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Mimi, what's wrong? You look upset."

I heard him stand up but I ignored him, crossing my arms over my chest insecurely. It was irrational, this mixture of sadness and anger.

"It's not important," I choked out.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Mimi, tell me what I did so I can try to fix it. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I hissed, turning around abruptly. His hands fell from my shoulders, his expression becoming shocked. "What's wrong, you want to know? A lot is wrong! You shouldn't… you shouldn't be giving me this bracelet to start with. You are a prince, Edward, a prince, and I am a servant girl. Not even a countess or anything, in which case it would still be odd, but no, I am but a servant girl. I cook, I clean, but I do not take jewelry from royalty! Not without a good reason."

He blinked, obviously befuddled. "Why do you care so much that I am giving you a bracelet? What has upset you so?"

A small part of me realized how irrational I was being. A bigger part of me realized I could not stop myself.

"What has upset me so? What has upset me so?" I laughed bitterly, stomping away from him. I started to pace, wringing my fingers together. "I have problems, Edward, and I have one serious problem that just will not go away! In fact, it follows me wherever I go. All I want is a life where I can be happy, where everything can be peaceful. A life where I have someone who loves me and only me! Not a life where I'm moving from here to there, working from the beginning of morning until the end of night."

Edward held up his hands as if in surrender. "I want to help you, Mimi, I really do. To do so, you have to tell me what your main problem is."

The logical thing would have been to say Charlie was my main problem, but whoever said love was logical?

"What is your problem?" he repeated calmly.

"You!" I shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him before I went back to pacing. "You are my problem, Edward. You are the reason I am so stressed out. I want to live privately, hardly noticed by anyone here, but I can't because you pay me attention. I want to be ignored, be treated as any normal servant for my own good, but I can't because you give me special treatment. I want to be able to relax my guard, but I can't because you know me. I want to be able to live the life of a servant without regrets, but I can't because you remind me of who I am. I want to be able to have no attachment to this place, to be able to up and leave whenever I want without any feelings of remorse." And I burst into tears. "But I can't, because I love you, and _that _is the problem."

It was if he only registered my ending words, for there were no questions asked. His cold arms simply wrapped around me, and then his lips were pressing against my own. They were soft and molded against my own expertly, and all I could think at that moment was that it felt right. It felt like they belonged there, and then I was kissing him back, my arms wrapping around his shoulders to clasp behind his neck.

It had come to me in a moment of clarity. I loved this man, and for that there were no regrets.

His tongue slid along my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance to there. The previous times I had been kissed had always felt so wrong; yet this was unbelievably right. I ran my tongue along his and he clutched me tighter. He leaned me backwards until we both fell upon the bed. I brought my knees up wrapped my legs around his waist, the thin skirt of my dress falling downwards. My legs were exposed, something considered highly improper, but I found for once that I didn't care.

His hands ran along my legs, starting down low to slide up. I shivered, my eyes closing. His hands stopped at the tops of my legs, not venturing any farther.

My hands slid up, my fingers entwining in his messy bronze hair. His lips slid down to kiss the side of my jaw, and the slid even farther down to start kissing my neck. My back arched, my legs tightening around his waist. Aches were in places on my body that I hadn't known there could be; I shuddered, reveling in the mixture of pain as well as pleasure. The feelings confused me. I didn't want this to end, and yet in a way I wanted the feelings to be done. I couldn't explain it even to myself.

His hands slid over my chest, causing my nipples to tighten. A small part of me, that part being my body, was thrilled at the sensation, the mixture of pleasure and pain. The other part of me was horrified. Was that supposed to happen? I wasn't entirely sure, for I never had a mother, or a husband, for that matter, to explain these things to me.

My breasts practically spilled out of the top of my dress due to the position I was in and his hands ran over them, causing me to shudder and a small smile to grace my lips. He had enough control over himself to not slide them into my dress, and for that I was grateful. I was nervous enough as it is about a few kisses, but going that far might ruin the control I had over my fear of being touched at all.

A small part of me was insecure. How could he stand to kiss me when I was like this? When my clothes were thin, ripped, stained, and dirty? When my entire body was coated in dirt, and my hair, well, my wig was getting dirty and the curls were loosening. All of that times I had to scrub it under water when I could sneak _actual_ bathes, not bathes were I dipped a rag into the water and scrubbed my body, had loosened the curls considerably. Some of the dirt would just not come out of it, either.

My nails were dirty, and the perfume was pounded on so much that it must have hurt his nose. But here he was, and it was like none of it mattered to him.

His lips ran along my neck, dropping kisses here and there. I shuddered, my fingers tightening on his hair.

I loved this man, and I had to leave him.

For his own good, I had to leave him, I now knew. Word would get around to Charlie, once he arrived, that Princess Bella had been here. Whether it was some random person who had seen me at the ball, or who I had made small chat with, someone would mention me. He would know, and he would believe the Cullen's had been hiding me. If I did not turn up, or if I turned up dead via suicide, he would blame the Cullen's, and there would be no hesitance in him calling war. He would not fight, so there would be no consideration about the war. It would merely be his peasants dying.

I would let Charlie see me. I would let him know that they had not been hiding me, and then I would run as soon as I got so much as a second alone. Would I be found as soon as I started running? Chances are, yes, which would mean I would have to commit suicide shortly after. Anything to stay away from Charlie, and anything to keep the Cullen's safe. I would not let war be called upon this kingdom. I would not let people die because of me as people had died because of my mother.

"Edward, Edward, stop." I pushed at him lightly, my efforts only half hearted.

I didn't want him to stop, but I had to leave and prepare myself. I had to get ready to go to this ball, to meet up with Charlie. It would take some time to clean myself after having just dirtied myself up, and then getting the dress on and doing my hair. I wanted to look as amazing as I had looked the night Charlie's interest had been piqued; I wanted him to think this entire chase had been worth it so he would be focused on purely me, and not on the fact that I had been staying with the Cullen's. If he thought this entire chase had been pointless he might take his anger out on innocents.

I wouldn't risk that anymore. There had been a time when I might have, but now I just couldn't.

Edward was still kissing my neck as if he had not heard me, and my back arched instinctively.

"Edward, stop," I breathed out, taking my arms away from him. I used my forearm to sit up, my other hand pushing lightly at his shoulder.

I had to leave him, and that news alone broke my heart. I would be leaving him and I would leave him in deceit. He would always think I had just been Mimi, that servant girl who was an orphan. That servant girl he had found huddled in the woods because she lost her parents. He would never understand my evasiveness about some subjects, or why I had left. He would think I had abandoned him, up and leaving like that. Unless, of course, he presumed I was dead.

I couldn't do that to him, I realized. I silently cursed myself for that.

I couldn't leave without him knowing the truth.

He sat up, kissing me once more on the lips lightly before pulling away. There was a small smile on his face.

"You love me," he said blandly, and then his smile increased. He leaned forward and kissed me briefly once more. Abruptly, he frowned. "Was I too bold? Is that the problem and why we had to stop?" He looked horrified at the very notion. "Mimi, I am sorry. That was… disrespectful of me to take advantage of you like that, especially considering you are unmarried and inexperienced. It won't happen again."

A shaky smile graced my lips. "Edward, that's not the problem. Don't worry about it."

He looked surprised, and still oddly guilty. I was sure my expression matched his. I down casted my eyes, ashamed to meet his gaze. He had never been anything but good and kind to me, and I had lied to him this entire time. No longer would I let him live in the dark, not now, not when I had finally realized how I felt about him. "Then what is the problem, Mimi? You look… troubled."

"This heart of mine," I responded bitterly, keeping my gaze locked on my hands.

He hovered over me, brushing a stray piece of hair from my wig out of my face. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, my hands clasping together tightly. Nerves made my stomach churn and my throat dry. I swallowed loudly. Would he be as disgusted with me as I was with myself? I would not blame him. Not only had I been touched by another man—by my father, at that! But I had also lied to him this entire time, even if a lot of those lies had been half-truths. Slowly, I raised my gaze to meet his.

"Edward, I have something to tell you."

**Authors Note: Sorry for the super long wait. Honestly, my laptop crashed, and then most of the computers I accessed did not have internet connection. Two laptops in a row—maybe I should stop buying them used, yes? Haha.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To answer some questions, no, I am not abandoning this story or any other story of mine. I have never planned to abandon any of my stories. If I did not get back to your messages, do forgive me for that. I got a little overwhelmed.**

**So, next chapter Edward should be learning the truth—finally! Haha. Personally, I'm excited to write it, since we all know how dramatic that scene will be. There will certainly be no humor, just drama and action, in the next chapter. The next few chapters are probably going to get seriously dark, so, if you're not into darkness… well, I don't know why you're reading this story, honestly. But, let me know regardless if you're opposed to the drama getting heavy like that and I'll try to tone it down.**

**By the way, if you got a feeling of déjà vu come the part where Bella was blaming Edward for all of her problems; go reread the end of chapter ten. Edward blamed Bella there. Yes, I did that intentionally. I'm not that low on ideas that I have to steal my own, haha.**

**So, review! Reviews make me happy and inspire me. I'm going to start working on my other stories, but then I should update this hopefully soon after I get a chapter for both of those up.**

**xoxo**


	18. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own this plot, although everything minus the plot is from my own little imagination. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Fairytales. This is a non-profit story and is used for entertainment purposes only.**

"What is wrong, Mimi?" Edward asked softly, scooting closer towards me. I shied away from him, shame making my stomach twist. He reached out his hand as if he was going to cup my cheek but I turned my face away from him, swallowing loudly. He let his hand drop, his expression uncertain, hesitant. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I have a confession," I said softly, keeping my face turned away from him.

His confusion drenched the air around us, so evident that I felt like I could reach out and touch it.

"You have a… confession?" I knew he must be curious, but he did not try and pressure me or hurry me along. He waited patiently beside me, making my guilt increase. To my horror, I felt something similar to rising anger inside of me. Why couldn't he be unsympathetic and impatient, so I didn't find such guilt in my lies? I banished those thoughts almost immediately, realizing how incredibly selfish they were.

Slowly, I turned my face back to his, locking my eyes upon his own. "I have deceived you."

He kept his expression blank, but a muscle in his jaw twitched. I realized he must be upset, but more so confused. "What do you mean by that, Mimi?"

My chest heaved with the effort I exerted to keep myself calm. Now was not the time to have a break down. "Stop it, Edward. Stop calling me that!"

His eyes widened at my words, and he spoke his next words slowly. "What are you saying, Mimi?"

"Stop calling me Mimi! My name isn't Mimi, don't you understand that?" My eyes were burning with unshed tears and I hunched over a little, my hands coming up to hover above my chest, more of a nervous gesture then a desire to emphasize my point. "My name is not Mimi, Madeline, or anything even remotely close to that."

Shock registered on his face at my blatant confession. He cleared his face of any emotion, as if he could not trust himself.

Slowly, he spoke. "What is your name?"

I shook my head slowly, unshed tears burning in my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, to tell him the truth, but nothing came out.

"What is your name?" he repeated, but this time his voice more frantic and urgent, as if terrified that I would continue with my silence. I swallowed loudly, my stomach churning. How would he react? Would he be ashamed of me, furious at me? I wouldn't blame him either way. I would grovel for forgiveness if that was what it would take.

"Tell me your name. Please." He kept his voice calm, but I knew him well enough to hear the underlying panic. I raised my face up, clenching my jaw. I was panicking, I now realized, something that would not help me. I was a princess, and so help me I would act like it.

"My name is Princess Isabella Marie Swan. You might know me as Princess Bella, however."

I had never seen such shock grace his face, such confusion. Even some disbelief, but I did not think he thought I was lying. Knowing him, he just found such news hard to believe, which would be perfectly understandable.

"No… I mean, you're not… I don't…" His voice trailed off as he examined my face, searching desperately for an answer. Comprehension dawned as he memorized my features, the blatant recognition making me cringe in guilt. Slowly, his hand came forward and he grabbed the top of the wig, pulling it down and off of my head.

Since the day I had left Charlie's castle, I had never felt more exposed. My dark hair was pulled up for him to see, some dark strands loose and floating around my face. He just stared at me, holding the wig limp in his hand. He reached out to me with one trembling hand, holding it above my cheek as if he wanted to touch it, but couldn't bring himself too.

I bit my lip hard to stop my tears, watching his expression as he slowly traced my cheek. There was confusion, so much confusion, and yet so much disbelief, as if this was impossible.

"No," he said softly, and then he spoke louder, refusing to believe the truth, refusing to believe he could be so oblivious. That I could have deceived him. "No, this can't… you can't…"

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I glanced down at the wig which had fallen to the ground, my bottom lip trembling furiously as I tried not to cry. His voice had trailed off as he examined me, tried to accept what had been before him this entire time. His arms reached out and he grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Why did you dress yourself as a servant?" he demanded, and the uncontrollable anger started to seep in. "Why did you lie to me all this time? Why did you never tell me the truth? Did you think this was a fun game, something to do when you're bored of being a princess?"

I knew his words were just words of anger, his temper getting the best of him, but the tears started to leak down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I'm sorry. I didn't trust you; I didn't feel as if I had any choice but to hide my identity. I was afraid you would send me back!" I bit down hard on my lip as it trembled, more moist liquid seeping down the expanse of my cheeks.

Slowly, the anger drained from his face, leaving just pure confusion. "What do you mean, Bella?" There was a small hesitation when he said my name.

Dressed as Mimi, minus the wig, it felt strange to see the name Bella pass his lips when he was referring to me.

Slowly, I shook my head as memories flashed back to me. I saw the clothes, my clothes, being ripped off, me being backed into a corner, my screams for help, for anybody to help. His smile of amusement, his sweat filled body, his hands roaming along my pale body. Touching, violating, and destroying.

And then I was alone. Ever so alone, feeling as if at any moment I would crumble into a thousand tiny pieces, pieces too small to ever be put back together.

A feeling of numbness filled me as I stared at Edward, tried to find the words to explain to him what happened.

"Bella," he said softly, the anger gone from his voice. "You look sick; talk to me. Why were you afraid I'd send you back home?

"It started a little bit before I came here," I said flatly, and there was no emotion to it. As if I was seeing this happen to someone else, as if this was someone else speaking, I could not bring myself to feel anything. "I couldn't tell you how long before. I don't remember how long my journey here was anymore. I just remember how hard it was, how desperate I was."

"What made you leave your home, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Do you remember the ball we met at?"

"Yes, of course," he assured me, a small smile curving onto his lips. "You looked beautiful."

"That was the problem," I forced out, keeping my gaze on the ground. I couldn't bring myself to raise my eyes to meet his. Instead, I watched a fleck of dust that lingered on the ground, looking as if it would blow away at any minute. "He came to me, not long after, telling me how I had to get rid of my dolls, my precious dolls. That I was grown up now. I broke them all in a fit of rage."

"Is that why you ran away?" Edward asked, and his voice was still soft. "Did you run away because someone told you to get rid of your dolls? Who told you to do this, Bella?"

Disbelief made me raise my eyes to meet his. "I'm not that much of a spoiled princess that I would run away because of some broken dolls. I don't care about those dolls anymore. I was immature then, thinking that I deserved everything that I wanted, and that included the dolls. I did need to grow up.

It was not long before he told me we were to wed. I panicked, barricaded myself inside my room and everything."

Edward leaned down to gently brush a stray hair from my cheek. Maybe he sensed my panic, because he was hiding his anger—if he was still angry, that is. I hoped he wasn't.

"Who told you that he was to wed you?" He kept his voice soft, soothing, his hand brushing against my cheek.

Shame filled me, welled inside of me. I closed my eyes, my stomach twisting as the numb feeling left me. There was no panic, just shame. Shame that I had kept the truth from him for so long, shame that I had lied to him, shame that my own father had violated me and I had been too weak to stop him.

"I told him… I told him I would need some fabulous wedding gifts. All of the cloaks I wear—this fur one and my extravagant ones, were made as gifts for the wedding. I thought he would be too greedy to do this and so therefore we would not marry, or I hoped he would not be able to have these things made."

Gently, I fingered the blue cloak made of fur that was draped across me. "This is made of every animal in our kingdom, you know. I had it pained blue, that way if I had to escape, for some small part of me knew even then, I think, what the outcome would be, I would feel as if I could fly so far away as the birds do. Blue like the sky."

I could see his curiosity, his confusion, even though he tried to hide it. I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth and say that my own father had done this, not yet. Not until I had explained the rest of the story.

"Why did you need to escape?" Edward asked softly. "What was so dreadful about marrying this man?"

My face twisted in despair and I turned away from him. "He fell for it, can you believe that? These gifts of mine have always been some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. He got it done in record time, too. It was a matter of days, that's all it took, while I sat in my room the entire time, debating what to do. A servant at the palace, Gretchen, was trying to help me. She gave me the ideas for the cloaks and everything. Some small part of me, the innocent, naïve part of me that had been so very big then, hoped that she could kiss it all better, like a scraped knee."

"You were raised to be like that. It's hardly your fault." He was watching me intently, drinking in every word. "Didn't your father care for your opinion in this? He seems quite devoted to you. I would think that he would care that you were unhappy with who he chose to marry you."

I laughed harshly, and a tad bit on the hysterical side. "As I had said, I barricaded myself inside the room. He left the gift at my door each night. It was the same routine. He would bang on the door for a while, call out to me, and tell me to open the door. I would ignore him and he would eventually place the gift at the door and leave me.

"Eventually, he lost his temper, and broke down the door. He dragged me out—by my ear, I think. I had to talk my way out of that situation—he wanted to consummate our marriage ahead of time, if I am to put it frankly."

Edward's eyes darkened, his hands, which were now in his lap, balled into fists.

"Without your permission," he said blankly. A muscle in his jaw twitched, but he inclined his head for me to continue. "Is that why you left?"

I shook my head. "No, that was not the breaking point, the thing that made me leave. The next day, the next morning he came to my chamber. He said… he said we were going out to the village together. And that he was going to help me dress. He said it was a… preview as to what he was receiving, in different words. I had no choice—I'm sorry. I let him help me undress."

"What?" his tone was sharp, furious.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out again, and I shook my head in desperation. "I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't want to, I just… I—"

"Bella, Bella, I'm not angry with you," he said softly, placing his hands on either side of my face. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with him, whoever he is. Tell me who is he, please. I will keep you safe from him."

I shook my head. I couldn't let him keep me safe. He would be risking his entire kingdom. I was sure his opinion would change as soon as he figured that out.

"He took me to a nearby village. I can't remember everything that happened, but I think I got sick because I saw us together, in a reflection in a lake. That day seems so hazy, so insignificant compared to what happened later. When we returned home, I believe I got sassy with him. Even then, I truly did not know the meaning of fear, I think. The meaning of pain."

I could see by Edward's face he wanted to know who I was referring to, but even now I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. I was working towards it, building my courage slowly. He reached his hand forward as if he could cup my face but then he stopped, as if afraid of rejection, or afraid to interrupt me.

I could feel hysteria building in me as I forced the next words out, the tears leaking frantically down my cheeks. My chest heaved as I tried to breathe even as I cried. "I tried to stop him, Edward, I really did. But he got so angry, so very angry with me. He lost his temper and didn't rein it in."

"Bella, Bella," Edward said softly, and he scooted closer to embrace me, rubbing one hand across my hair gently. "Bella, tell me what happened. It's alright now. You're here, you're safe. Did he… did he_ hurt_ you?"

The very notion that I was simply hurt made him angry, I could tell by how he spit out the word. Did he think a beating had occurred? Possibly. I knew he was opposed to violence, and so he would understand someone running away after a beating. But after what happened to me, I knew I would much rather a beating. A thousand beatings were preferred to what Charlie had done to me.

I tried to say the word, couldn't even think it. I saw him touching me, saw his hands roaming. Felt the pain as if it was fresh, the numbness that eventually consumed my entity. I had never just sat down and acknowledged it, never truly accepted the fact it had happened to me. Oh sure, I had always known, and yet I never truly had. I had never come to grasp with what happened, tried to never think of it again.

It was not a beating, it was rape.

Rape. Thinking the word, acknowledging the word, accepting the word, gave me courage.

"He cornered me in my room. I screamed and cried and begged for someone to help me—no one cared. No one came. After all, I was just a spoiled, pampered princess to most of them, wasn't I? And he was the king who could order their heads to be chopped off. I was nothing in comparison."

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked again with his voice still gentle. He still stroked my hair, still held me close against his chest.

"He raped me," I choked out. "My father raped me."

He went so still. So very still, so very rigid. It scared me and I pulled out of his embrace, tilting my head back to gaze at his face. It was hard and expressionless, his eyes distant as if he was fighting with some inner turmoil. With some compulsion, some desire that was not fit for a prince.

"He raped you." It was not a question, just a statement.

"Yes." And then I started to cry all over. He pulled me back in his embrace, holding me tight enough that I could not pull away this time. I had a feeling he was hiding his face, but I had no wish to see what he was thinking displayed across his prepossessing features, not when he was hiding that from me. Not if I was bound to be displeased.

His arms visibly tightened around me, as if some thought caused him to briefly lose his usually constrained temper.

Even after I finished crying, even after my sobs subsided he still held onto me, but this time as if I was comforting him instead of vice versa. Ever so gently, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"There, now, Bella. No more tears. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now."

"Safe!" Although my head was buried inside of his chest, I laughed harshly. "I will never be safe. Let's not try and fool me, shall we?"

"Among our traditions," Edward began slowly, "when fighting a human in a duel, the only legal way to murder a king, is to be fair. The human gets to have a vampire fight for him, any vampire in the world, but if that vampire loses, the winner gets to take the life of the human however he pleases."

"Why would any vampire agree to fight for a human?" I questioned, wiping at my wet cheeks.

"The human generally has something to offer, and vampires are often confident they will win. Most of us love to win."

"That makes sense."

"I will challenge your father to a duel, and I will kill him."

I yanked back from his grasp, pushing at his stone chest to keep him from embracing me. I had to meet eye contact with him; I had to get my point across to him.

"_No,_" I said firmly. "No, you will not. You could be killed."

My voice sounded groggy and unpleasant to my own ears from my crying. Edward seemed to take no notice.

"Yes," he insisted, his own voice equally firm. "I will kill him. He won't get away with this, Bella, I swear he won't." A muscle was twitching in his jaw, his hands tightening into fists. I realized how hard it must be for him to keep his temper in. His voice was darkening, becoming more and more threatening. "I said I would keep you safe and I meant it. Charlie will die for this."

"No, Edward. I mean it. You could be killed and I just won't have that. I've already decided what I'm going to do."

"What would that be?" he asked, leaning back. Anger contorted his face, and I realized I was pushing him towards losing his temper. But not at me, for he was not angry at me. At Charlie.

The full realization of that hit me and relief swept over me. He wasn't ashamed of me or disgusted by me because I was violated. He wasn't ashamed of me for lying to him—if anything, he seemed to understand.

I swallowed loudly. "I will go back to Charlie. I will dress well so he would think this entire chase was worth it, and then he will bring me to his place. He will leave your kingdom alone. As soon as I get a free moment alone, I shall slit my wrists and allow myself to bleed to death."

"No!" his tone was sharp. "Absolutely not. Your plan is… it is… it is… forbidden. Yes, forbidden is what it is."

"Edward," I said softly, exasperated. And yet my heart was warm at his concern and I no longer felt panicked. My decision was made, and now I knew that for Edward and for innocent lives, it was worth it, there was a calm certainty to my future. "It's the best thing for the kingdom. For your kingdom, for your people."

"Absolutely not."

I stiffened my spine, leveling my gaze to his so he knew I was serious. "You can't stop me, Edward. I am going to the ball to meet with Charlie."

His own spine stiffened, his lips thinning. "And just how do you plan to go to the ball, Bella? Dressed like that, the guards will not allow you to enter."

"I brought some dresses to trade for food and such, as well as the cloaks. I can wear one for a second time. I don't suppose it really matters, since Charlie's opinion is the only important one, and he's never seen me in any of the dresses. It will be as if I am wearing them for the first time to him."

"Well," Edward began quietly, standing up from the bed. "You can't go if you have no dresses to go in."

He crossed the room swiftly, throwing open the door. He stood there for a moment, and then gestured for someone to come forward.

"You! Yes, you, come here, please."

I heard the quiet footsteps of a servant and glanced around Edward. It was a small boy who was pale, holding a bunch of folded male shirts in his arms to deliver to somewhere.

"How may I help you, my lord?" he asked quietly.

"I want you to deal with those shirts later. I need you to go to the small cupboard—the one by the kitchen that is being used as a bedroom. Go in there and confiscate the ladies possessions. Do not tell anyone what you are doing; simply lock them away in another cupboard. Do not look at her possessions and do not take anything. The consequences will be severe if you do. Also, tell the lad over there to watch the door. There is a lady inside of here who is not to leave unless you are ordered by me or my family."

A gasp escaped from my lips. "No!" I shrieked, standing up quickly.

"Yes, my lord," the man said obediently.

"You're a good lad," Edward complimented, and then he shut the solid door. He turned back towards me, took in my enraged face and crossed the room to stand in front of me. Ever so gently, as if I was made of glass, he held my cheeks between his hands.

"What have you done?" I demanded softly, and I reached forward to grab at his arms. "You don't understand, Edward. He knows I'm here—if I am not at King James's, and his friend King Billy would have turned me in, there is only one place I could possibly be left. He will call a war on you if I do not show up and if I make him think this chase was not worth it. He will blame you."

"Then I will deal with that when I come to it." He stroked my cheeks, and then brought his hand down to grab mine. He tugged me towards the bed, pulling me along. "I will come for you, or I will send someone from my family to get you if I cannot, if I think you are not safe here. You should be, however, once I challenge your father. He will be too preoccupied with his own life, I should think."

"Edward, don't. Please, don't. You could be killed." I sat down on the bed as he gestured for me to do, wanting to appease him.

"I won't be."

"You said it yourself," I protested. "Vampires are too confident in their abilities and that doesn't exclude you from the list."

He just shook his head. "Why don't you get some sleep? You must be exhausted. Know that you are safe and that I will take care of you." He brought his hand down to brush some hair from my forehead. "Rest easy and dream good dreams now. I won't let anything happen to you."

He left not long after that and I sat there contemplating. He was putting his own life at risk, driven by his anger. I couldn't let him do that—I had to return home with Charlie, even if I had to kill myself as soon as we arrived at the palace. I could not put anyone else at danger. But with a guard at the door, how could I get by? And once I got by, how could I find something to wear so I could enter the ballroom?

It was not long after that I heard the confident strides of someone walking by the door—someone who walked too loudly, too confidently, to be that of a servant. Edward's words rang in my head. _There is a lady inside of here who is not to leave unless you are ordered by me or my family._

Or his family, he had said. Perhaps someone else would understand. Perhaps someone else would help me get to the ball. I made a silent prayer that the person outside the door was a Cullen, and that the person would help me.

I ran towards the door and flung it open, making the guard outside it startle.

"Hey!" he protested. "You need to get back inside."

"The door is open, but technically I am still inside," I reminded him. I scanned the hallway and found the back of a blond head. It was a light, beautiful blond that ran just a bit below her shoulders. Perfect hair and a perfect body. That could only be one person.

"Princess Rosalie," I called out, and she froze. "Princess Rosalie, I acquire assistance. I beseech you to help me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, somehow managing to drawl and yet sound angry at the same time. She turned on her heels to face me, and the first thing her eyes saw was the coat. "I don't need to waste my time on…" Her voice trailed off, taking in my dark hair. It trailed over my face, back down to my cloak, and then back to my hair several times. Her confusion was evident.

"I know this is confusing," I became softly, wanting to slowly explain the situation to her. She wasn't going for that.

"Just who the hell are you?" she snapped, taking a step closer to me. My calmness broke and the hysteria started to return.

"Princess Rosalie, it is I, both Princess Isabella as well as Madeline the servant. Please, I need your help."

**Author's Note: So, next chapter, confrontation with Charlie. Yes, maybe? Well, you'll have to wait and see. I was so glad to finally write this part, and a bit nervous. This isn't the end of Bella's confession, if everything goes according to plan. They'll talk about it later.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**xoxo**

**P.S: I got a new laptop! Except, it's not so new. It's just new to me. It's actually another old one that I bought so I could write. Let's hope this one doesn't crash anytime soon.**

11


End file.
